Dawn of Infinity
by Zen Lon
Summary: Chapter 25! TY to all those who stood by me and defended me when I was being flamed I appreciate it. This story has sadly come to an end, but enjoy it anyway. Details in Author Note It's about our search for allies and earth's final battle...etc.
1. Slipstream Surprise

Dawn of Infinity  
  
Prologue  
  
I stood there again. Surrounded by corpses. Swimming in pools of blood from both sides, and the one thing that tore my heart, was that this place. This hellish desolate place even the devil himself abandoned was where I was home. They say the Spartans had helped us put up a decent fight. Stories of the Master Chief and how he had obliterated an entire Covenant Armada has spread to those without hope. But I am not that kind of human. I am much different, and in such I am an abomination to my race.  
My name is simply 56. Nothing fancy, just an identification number. 5 standing for my unit number and 6 standing for my trooper number, nothing more, nothing less; I'm just 56. I am not of the UNSC. Different and similar at the same time is my curse. Never accepted by our ancestors, never to be accepted by my own people, I am the embodiment of our war effort, but resented by my people at the same time.  
"56. Have you completed your objective?" a voice crackled through my helmet. I ignored it for a second and just looked at my blood stained hands before replying.  
"Roain leader. This is 56. Two Covenant patrols have been defeated. Word on my fellow units," I said stiffly.  
"Your unit returned with zero casualties 56. Proceed to this point for an extraction."  
"Very well command. I understand your coordinates. I will now proceed to desired location," I replied. Running along the patch of trees I hid in their shadows, my camouflage armor blending with the surroundings. Spotting two grunts and an elite patrolling ahead, I tapped the interface inside my gloves and two energy blades shimmered into existence. Hiding them behind my back and slipped next to them. My blades flashed and three faint thumps could be heard as their headless corpses hit the ground. Standing at the visual marker on my visor screen I radioed in for extraction.  
"Command this is 56. Requesting evac."  
"Sending a transport down. Hold your position."  
Now. I will tell you my story.  
  
Chapter 1  
Slipstream Surprise  
  
"Captain Wren. We're exiting slipstream soon," Lieutenant Alki reported.  
"Good. I want us at battle ready. Charge the MAC guns. No telling what's out there," Captain Wren advised. He was annoyed. Earth was in danger and he; James Wren was stuck on some envoy mission in search of allies. The Radeon packs a punch and was an even match for two or three Covenant frigates, and instead he was running errands. The Radeon was a specially designed cruiser with the new shield drives the Spartans had only much stronger.  
"MAC guns are fully charged. Heavy rounds are standing by. Exiting slipstream space," Lieutenant Alki announced.  
"Ensign Keck, plot our position," Wren said.  
"Sir. You'd best take a look at this. We're receiving some sort of burst transmission. RADAR has identified three enemy targets vaguely the size of Covenant destroyers. This isn't good sir," Lieutenant Sid said.  
"Play the burst transmission," Wren said hurriedly.  
"Unidentified vessel. Identify yourself. This is Lieutenant Captain Leeder, of Roain Space Command. Identify your intentions. If you do not comply within five minutes we will assume you to be with the Covenant and open fire on your ship," the message played.  
"Captain Wren. I suggest you comply," a voice called from an AI pedestal.  
"What makes you say that," Wren asked his AI. He was lucky to have an AI on board his ship. AIs were in short supply and good ones were even shorter. His vessels AI was one of the best spared to his ship. Her name was Yukina.  
"Obviously they don't like the Covenant. These might be the very allies you've been looking for," she answered as her holographic form focused to reveal a scantly dressed woman, in nothing but a simple dress and a wrap around her chest.  
"True. Prepare a transmission. I want it live. Have you adapted our transmission encoders to match theirs?" Wren asked.  
"Did it already. Transmission has been prepared," she replied.  
"I am Captain James Wren of the UNSC Radeon. We mean no threat and we are not with the Covenant, but fighting a losing war against them. I repeat we are a friendly vessel," Wren said as diplomatically as possible.  
"I'm not quite sure they received the transmission," Yukina said.  
"Why," Wren asked.  
"I have just detected the lock of enemy fighter craft," she replied. She pulled up a visual.  
"Anything else on it," Wren asked.  
"No," she said flatly.  
"Archer missile pods at the ready. That ship isn't to get anywhere near us," Wren ordered.  
"Wait, hold that. The fighter is slowing down," Yukina reported.  
"I don't have time. You'd better be sure or I'm sending that ship straight to hell," Wren said.  
"I'm receiving a transmission. Displaying," Yukina announced.  
"UNSC Cruiser Radeon. We recognize your intentions to be friendly. Welcome to the Roain system," the pilot said, "friends." 


	2. Century Long Briefing

Chapter 2  
Century Long Briefing  
  
I paced around annoyingly. I never liked standing still. Even though I knew I was alone on our home world I couldn't help but feel edgy as though an enemy would jump from the shadows.  
"56. We will see you now," a voice chimed over the intercom.  
"Yes sir," I replied and walked inside. It was dimly lit on purpose so you couldn't see the faces of the council members. They enjoyed the ambiguity and thought it raised them to almost to myths or legends because no one has ever seen their faces, but they were very real, very mortal, and on the battlefield that was all that matters.  
"56. You have come under inquiry in the field for unusually brutal tactics 56. Care to defend yourself?" a highly nasal voice floated over from the left.  
"They are our enemies. That is all," I said simply.  
"Reports here have indicated that you kill surrendering troops. You also berate our "normal" infantry and you have a lack of command," a voice from the right added.  
"We have no way of knowing their intentions. On the battlefield a soldier needs to fend for himself, and I can't let command get in my way. My training strictly dictates one principle and that is to kill first and ask question later. As to our "normal infantry" as you so nicely put, I believe it is the other way around sir," I retorted.  
"You defiant fool!" the nasally voice yelled.  
"Enough. For what has happened to him this man earns our respect. He has twenty times over the kills you had so I would hold that tongue," a female voice yelled.  
"56, is it true that you killed a fellow Soltari trooper for insubordination?"  
"No. He was killed by accident when I failed to warn him of a plasma grenade," I lied. I had killed him. He would have jeopardized our mission, and I hate to lose.  
"So," the man in the middle coughed, "Your tactics are questionable, and it would make me no happier than to send you and your entire division straight to hell. But you have proved successful and a vital cog in our war machine."  
"Vital cog?" I demanded. What was I? Some sort of machine you could throw around? I was human, not machine, and as cybernetic as I was.  
"You will mark you attitude. I have read the reports about you and your abominations," the nasally voiced man yelled.  
"56 that is all we have for you at the moment. We have no assignments for you as of late so you are granted four hours of leave. Use them wisely for we will be shipping you off soon to our new allies," the man from the center said, interrupting his fellow council member. I snapped I quick salute and a bow to the council and left.  
Our new allies? What the hell was that supposed to mean. So far we've been fighting this war alone, and now, we have allies? Since when? This made absolutely no sense. I didn't care if I was on leave. I was going to find this out. I did not want to march into combat with someone I don't recognize or know.  
  
UNSC Flagship Radeon  
  
"First of all I would like an explanation as to why I'm standing here millions of miles from home and yet, still I find humans," Wren demanded.  
"It's hard to explain. From what we had gathered the forerunners took us off earth for experiments pertaining the flood. Then they let us go on this planet sometime after they build the ring planets. We actually grew from the experiments and technologically became twice as advance as you," a man named Uri.  
"This is confusing. So. So far the only reason the Covenant haven't tried to wipe us out in full force is because you're here occupying them," Captain Wren said, trying to put it as eloquently as his beleaguered and annoyed mine could make it.  
"Yes in a way and no. They haven't been able to defeat. They've launched thousands of strikes but none succeeded. However we haven't been able to defeat them either. Mostly we've just been keeping each other occupied," he answered.  
"So. Do you think you can help us?" Wren asked.  
"Not exactly. In a way yes and no again. Some have heard the rumors of your arrival, that we have found our fellow humans and many ship captains have requested a transfer but everything is up to the Council of Seven."  
"Good to know. It's a lot of briefing for almost 2000 years," Wren said sarcastically.  
"Yes. I feel the same way. We've heard the stories but I always thought it was a myth. 2000 some years though has changed us so much," Uri said sadly.  
"Don't worry. We may have changed but we are all still human. I would very much like to meet the Council of Seven. Do you think it could be arranged?" Wren asked.  
"Not through me. I'm just a pilot. You'd best try through my Captain," Uri suggested.  
"Thank you. I'm going to check on my ship," Wren replied absentmindedly. He walked away, while Uri's fellow pilots came up from behind the shadows.  
"Can we trust them?" one said.  
"I don't know. But we need help both ways in this war. I didn't tell him, but we are slowly losing. They just have too many. These additional numbers should help greatly as backward as they are," Uri said.  
"True. The council would like to meet this captain. I'll arrange for a meeting."  
"Yes captain. Any orders," Uri asked.  
"Just relax. There's been a lapse in the fighting. We need this time to lick our wounds," Uri's captain said.  
"Very well captain," Uri replied saluting.  
  
Hugon City  
  
I walked along the many streets all bustling with activity. I felt strange. Half was the fact that I didn't get leave often. The other half was people were staring at me the entire time. I was not exactly hard to notice, standing 6ft 3 inches and 220 lbs of solid muscle with increased density and accelerated reflexes. I also kept turning around feeling almost naked without my armor. Walking up to a nearby computer navigator I switched it on.  
"I would like directions to the nearest historical archives," I requested.  
"Please identify yourself so we may adjust information transfers to your neural settings," the computer asked. I pulled up my sleeve to reveal a biotech chip in my wrist. Plugging it into the scanning interface, it checked the chip then chimed verification.  
"Thank you 56," it said, "Please state your full name and rank."  
"56 is my full name. I hold the rank of Squad Leader and also Primary Major," I answered."  
"Verification complete. Transmitting desired information to neural implant," the computer replied. My eyes glazed for a moment as the information entire my implant via the circuits running through my body. Tapping the interface panel on my wrist the projectors behind my eyes created a holographic map for me to follow. I followed the directions till I arrived at the archives.  
It was a building completely white. Standing six stories high with a dome on top. I've seen a lot of architecture. I was not impressed. Walking in, it scanned my wrist implant before I received access. Walking to first console I saw I input the information I desired. Then. I understood. They were more than our allies. They were our brothers.  
It was so amazing and beautiful the very fact that we thought less than a year ago that we were really alone, and our ancestors just dropped in on us by pure randomness and accident. I still didn't quite trust them but I told myself. At least I know "what" they are. 


	3. First Launch

Chapter 3  
First Launch  
  
My four hours of leave weren't up, but civilians and civilian life in general made me jumpy. I wasn't home with these people and I never will be. I walked back to the barracks where the rest of my battalions were waiting. I walked in and saluted my fellow soldiers. They returned the salute and continued with their duties. I walked down the hall till I reached my room.  
The door slid open as I placed my hand on the scanner, and I walked inside. It was plainly decorated. There was one picture of the time I was awarded the Medal of Thrawn, and my uniforms and military dress suits were hanging on the walls. The general public hated us, but the military did the best it could to try to boost public opinion in our support. I didn't care.  
"Computer. Access planetary net," I ordered.  
"Accessing. We have successfully connected."  
"You don't need to tell me that," I snapped, "Search on any information of the recent events involving the aliens."  
"Directory found. Directory however is encoded."  
"Hack it."  
"Hacking. Systems are beginning to register invalid entries."  
"Enter pass code jk//:dir/sy_[talon]."  
"Pass code entered. Locks temporarily deactivated."  
"Delete entry marker."  
"Entry marker deleted. Vanishing trail. Would you like me to repair damages and filter it through cycling protocol?"  
"Go ahead. Display directory."  
"About two or three days ago, an alien cruiser arrived at the colony world Roain. They were intercepted and much to the fleet's astonishment. The cruiser had a human crew, but didn't resemble anything remotely similar to our vessels," the computer replied.  
"We've finally found our ancestors?" I asked excitedly.  
"It would seem so. Is that all?"  
"Yes. Erase my tracers. Thank you for the information." This was unbelievable! I'd learned of our ancestors on planet earth! But never did I expect to meet them in my lifetime! My dark mood vanished like water on a hot day, evaporating under the heat of happiness. Then again, I couldn't really call it happiness. I had never been happy in my entire life. But for now, this would do.  
  
Council of Seven: Meeting Room  
  
"Is it time yet?" Captain Wren asked impatiently. He was in his dress uniform which was very thick, and heavily adorned with medals. He never liked wearing it, because as a soldier, flaunting your awards had no honor, and there was really no point, because medals never won wars.  
"Yes. The council will meet you."  
"Thank you," Wren said, walking into the meeting room. Walking into the chamber, his eyes quickly adjusted to the dim lights. Even though he could see relatively well thanks to optical enhancements, shields prevented his eyes from correctly focusing on the blank faces.  
"Greetings Captain Wren. You wished to see us?" the man in the middle asked.  
"Yes. I'd like to if it were possible, to return to my home with of your forces," Wren asked, getting straight to the point. There was a noticeable restlessness, as Wren heard the crisp ruffling of uniforms.  
"We will need time to think this over."  
"My people are in grave danger. I need to return! I need to do what I can!" Wren pleaded.  
"Even though it is our decision, for the betterment of both our peoples, we can't take this drastic of a step."  
"What the hell? Drastic. We're talking about my race's goddamned survival!"  
"He has a point. We are the same. There survival will aid our survival," a women on the right pointed out.  
"That's where you're wrong. We are nothing alike. I am willing to sacrifice my life for my people, whereas you sit on your ass and send you soldiers to die," Wren yelled angrily and charged out of the room.  
"Very well we will aide you," the man in the middle interjected as Wren had halfway opened the door.  
"You will?" Wren asked puzzled.  
"Do not have me mistaken. I am not one of those who believe you are our long lost ancestors. I do not believe that you are of any significance to our society. But I will give you this much. Your survival is vital to ours. We could use your numbers," the man yelled. Wren nodded, hiding his anger, but grateful for the aide.  
"Very will. I can accept that. Send whatever forces you have allotted for us, and I will be off you hands," Wren replied through gritted teeth. He turned and walked out.  
"Was it so wise to anger the envoy?"  
"Anger or not. He will not be accepted till they have proved themselves. Our probes have registered their involvement for much a long time, especially the one involved with the Guilty Spark," the man in middle pointed out.  
"Those wind up toy soldiers they have are no match for ours."  
"I wouldn't be too sure. We are a formidable enemy because of what they were. We shall see."  
  
UNSC RADEON  
  
Wren was pissed. Who the hell did that councilman think he was? I was a captain of a rare and powerful cruiser, an even match for several Covenant destroyers with our new shielding technology. He treated me as though I were some child that needed to be baby-sat.  
"You don't look to good," his AI hummed, as here holographic pedestal projected her.  
"What. It shows?" Wren said angrily.  
"We've received word on our so called "reinforcements." Would you like me to display the contents?" Yukina asked.  
"Go ahead."  
"They are promising one fleet and one battalion."  
"What? That's it. That arrogant bastard."  
"The fleet is comprised of five frigates, one destroyer, and a light carrier," Yukina continued, ignoring Wren's protest.  
"What about the battalion."  
"We are receiving two units of their 14 super battalions. They are led by a man named 56."  
"56? That's his full name?"  
"It would seem so. Besides the point along with those we are receiving one unit of super artillery troopers. The end of the message says: Use these forces well as you will not receive another reinforcement for quite a while. They are the best of our fleet," she finished.  
"It is not enough. But for now, it will do," Wren said, his head down.  
  
Briefing Room of Fortress 2  
  
I sat there very much excited. I would see combat once soon. My superior officer was briefing our battalion. I was chosen to lead the four infantry units allotted to the UNSC reinforcements. I sat bored as I have always sat during briefings. They were a necessity and even though I listened for all the information, it wasn't exactly riveting. After it was complete which took nearly an hour I stood up, saluted and exited the room to go and meet our new commanding officer.  
"Gather what personnel belongings you would like and suit up. Get moving," the officer barked.  
"Yes sir," we saluted and left. Arriving at our personnel armory for Soltari troopers I, along with my fellow soldiers proceeded in donning our heavy armor, grabbing what weapons we were allowed, and walking off. Being the quickest I stood outside waiting for my fellow troopers to exit.  
"51, 52, 53, 54, and 55, you will be unit one. 61, 62, 63, 64, 65, 66, and 67 you will be unit two. I hope you all realize what an honor this is. Proceed to docking bay two where we will meet our new commanding officer," I said over the intercom. 11 indicator lights flashed on my visor screen. I simply nodded and walked off to the hanger.  
Arriving no later than ten minutes later I stepped into the filtered light of the hanger to see the largest ship I have ever laid my eyes on. On the battle scarred bulk of the vessel was scrawled: UNSC RADEON, in a bold red. Two turrets mounted on the spine of the vessel, with large rocket pods mounted underneath. For anti-fighter defense it had simple chain guns along with some form of energy weapon.  
"Welcome. You must be 56," a man called from the left. Wren had immediately picked out the squad leader, the one who looked most assured of himself.  
"Yes that would be me," I answered simply.  
"Your other charges have arrived. They've already settled aboard. Systems have been prepped and you fleet has launched and await us in orbit. I will be taking off soon as well so better hurry up," he said.  
"Yes sir!" I replied, saluting.  
"No need to salute. You aren't bound by our ranks. Just get aboard. I don't want to waste time," Wren dismissed, turning and walking into his vessel. I signaled my command and they followed suit. As we entered the ship the first thing I noticed was the huge amount of extraneous space it had. I guess these humans preferred the spaciousness but it the amount of room was ridiculous. A smiling woman greeted us as we entered and showed us the way to our rooms. It would take some getting used to, but now, this steel hull was our home.  
  
Bridge  
  
"Our guests have settled in Captain. The control tower has given us clearance to launch," Yukina reported.  
"Well. Ensign take us out. Lieutenant Alki how are weapons and communications."  
"Everything is reading normally. Generators are at nominal as well, and computer systems register no errors," she replied.  
"Sir. Their fleet master would like a word with you," Sid said.  
"Patch it through." He was surprised to see a woman show up on the monitor. An attractive one as well as an angry one.  
"Captain I would like to leave sometime soon. Your slipstream engines have been modified so I hope that hulking thing you call a ship can keep up."  
"Don't worry. We'll keep up," Wren smiled.  
"Sir, we are approaching maximum escape velocity. Clearing atmosphere in 10.9.8.7.6.5.4.3.2.1.mark. Entering gravitational orbit," Yukina announced, "Captain, Gena would like to launch."  
"Captain. Waiting. Just waiting," she snorted impatiently.  
"Activating slipstream jump engines," Wren said, and the ship shot forward and disappeared. Fleet master Gina's ship followed suit, and the space around Roain was quiet once more. 


	4. Intervention

Chapter 4  
Intervention  
  
"56, would you please come to the bridge?" a voice blared on the intercom. I nodded to my fellow soldiers all sitting in the drop off bay, and left. It took me a while to find the bridge because it was in the most unlikely place. What fools of them to put the bridge on the outer extremities rather than the stronger points? A single plasma bolt to the bridge and you ship was screwed. I finally however found it thanks to the guiding points.  
"You requested my presence sir?"  
"Yes. We have just exited slipstream space and we've come on a contact. I'm not exactly familiar on Covenant slipstream technology, but it has been my experience that they are tricky bastards," Captain Wren said.  
"General Quarters. How large is the contact?" I asked.  
"Large by standards. See for yourself."  
"Enemy cruiser with an electromagnetic shroud for two maybe three frigates. Open a link to Fleet Master Gena."  
"Very well."  
"Link open."  
"Fleet Master. Covenant forces sited," I called.  
"What! There's nothing on my scanners," Gina denied.  
"Trust me," I said.  
"Very well. Everyone to battle stations!" she said, and then cut off the link.  
"Alki. Charge all three MACs. I want them hot. Decrease power to engines, and ready Archer missile pods," Wren ordered.  
"Already did it," Yukina said, her pedestal shimmering.  
"What is this?" I demanded at the foreign form. We had AI at home, but we never figured a purpose for giving them form.  
"Never mind that. You were right. Energy signatures of the suspected wraiths increased before disappearing," Yukina reported.  
"Warning! We have incoming fire!" Fleet Master Gina called.  
"Evasive maneuvers! We need to stay alive long enough to take out the cruiser!" Wren bellowed.  
"Captain, shall we launch the Longswords?"  
"No. Prepare a Shiva nuke. Set it on remote Detonation. I hope this works."  
"The Keyes Loop sir?"  
"Not quite. But shields down makes them easier targets. Warn Fleet Master Gena!" Wren ordered.  
"Done," Yukina said. A single missile launched straight at the Covenant fleet, then drifting off course to create the illusion of a dud it floated nearer to the Covenant fleet's portside flank.  
"Captain. They're about to launch a salvo of plasma torpedoes."  
"Line us up!" Wren ordered.  
"No! We can't take any hits yet!" I cried, trying to stop them. But I was too late.  
"Fire!" Wren yelled. The ship shuddered as three super-dense shells lanced at the Hulking cruiser. The first MAC round missed and obliterated a frigate's shields, causing it to reel from the impact. The other two MAC rounds struck the Cruiser. The shields flickered and died.  
"Archer Pods A though G fire quick as you like!"  
"Firing!" Lieutenant Alki reported. The trails of exhaust from the missiles lit up space as they streaked toward the enemy vessels. Suddenly, four frigates appeared from behind the cruiser and moved to protect her. Pulse laser flashed and all the Archer missile pods were destroyed.  
"Shit!" Wren called, that brought their numbers to six frigates and one cruiser.  
  
Roain Flagship Serenity  
  
"Fleet Master! The UNSC ship's barrage has failed," her Primary Weapons Officer reported.  
"Damn. He fired too early. The nuke is still there though. We'd best try to bring their shields as low as possible so the Radeon can launch another MAC salvo. Prep Ion cannons!" she yelled.  
"Yes Fleet Master. Ion cannons have completed charging!"  
"Lower shields."  
"Shields lowered."  
"Fire!"  
  
UNSC Radeon  
  
I looked to the side to see the sides of Fleet Master Gena's vessel glow scarlet. Her Ion cannons were about to fire. The most powerful weapon in the arsenal of a Cruiser, it had the ability to burn through four meters of armor a second. Suddenly a blinding flash of light followed by a continuously streaming bold of bluish hued energy streaked toward the Cruiser. It struck the shields and they flickered and died in seconds.  
"Holy shit! What did your Captain just hit the Covenant with?" Wren exclaimed.  
"The Ion cannon. It was a risky maneuver," I said, as the remainder of the Roain reinforcement followed suit, obliterating two frigates and further disabling the shieldless one before her shields could come online, "But the Ion cannon requires tremendous power to fire. She will be vulnerable."  
"MAC systems hot yet?" Wren asked.  
"Yes sir," Lieutenant Alki informed.  
"Ensign! Cut power to starboard engine, full power to thrusters on port side. I want a turn fast!" Wren commanded.  
"Aye captain." The bulk of the Radeon turned. Too slowly. The ship was powerful granted, but it was a ship designed for heavy bombardment. Not fluttering maneuvers of a frigate or a destroyer.  
"Turn complete."  
"Full power to thrusters. I want to be out of the blast range of the nuke."  
"Aye captain."  
"Yukina. I need you to calculate blast radius of the nuke."  
"Calculating. Done. It extends for almost one km. We are well outside it."  
"Detonate the nuke, and prepare to fire MACs." I looked to see a huge ring of energy emanate toward us followed by a blinding light. The Covenant ship's shields flickered and died.  
"Captain, inbound Plasma torpedoes!"  
"Hard to port!"  
"Sir. Impact in 6.5.4.3.2.1," Yukina warned.  
"Shields gone. Decks 7 and 8 are out of contact. It's burning through us.  
"Vent decks 7 and 6. Evacuate personnel to higher decks."  
"Temperatures stabilizing," Yukina announced.  
"Fire MACs one and two at the Cruiser. Save the third if we need it," Wren ordered. The ship trembled as two super-dense rounds screamed at the disabled Cruiser. The first round struck and punched a hole through the nose of the ship. The second one struck the reactor onboard and the Cruiser exploded in a brilliant halo of light and debris.  
"Sir. Three frigates remaining," Yukina said.  
"At last, victory," Wren said.  
"Of the three vessels remaining, two of them seem to have lost use of slipstream engines, and the third is just dead in general," Yukina pointed out.  
"56. I want you and your fighters to board and capture one of those frigates," he said turning to me, "Yukina. Tell Fleet Master Gena to destroy all but the one two points off the starboard bow. We'll come in close and board it. We need that technology."  
"Understood captain," I said. I ran down to the cargo bay, now that I had my bearings straight. I arrived and a simple nod was all that was needed. My entire command suited up and was ready in less than five minutes. We ran quickly like shimmering phantoms to the launch bay,  
"56 are you ready? The Pelican has been fueled, and the pilot briefed. I would like to send some of my marines," Wren said, walking through the door to the launch bay.  
"No. My people fight alone," I interrupted, but sensing I had somehow hurt him added, "but the help is appreciated."  
"Good luck then, and Godspeed," he said smiling as we entered the compact transport. I wondered to myself what was going on. Where we truly allies? Should we be helping them? My happy demeanor evaporated immediately to almost a monomaniacal one. I was going to go into battle.  
"Hold on ladies. We're coming in hot. Prepare to mobilize," the cheery woman pilot said. I gritted my teeth. I of all things was not a woman, and how dare this woman mistake me for a woman being a woman herself. The door opened, and I activate the life-support systems.  
We shot out into space. Pulling up the interface commands in the console of my battle gloves I maneuvered my suit jets and gently landed on the hull of the ship. My command did likewise.  
"Activate energy bombs. We need to blow through the hull," I ordered. 57 nodded. Pulling a pack from her leg bag she attached it and set the timer. Holding tightly to my handhold, the hull shuddered and a sizeable hole appeared in the hull. Signaling to them we dropped downward like silent ghosts, our armor transforming to the purplish green Covenant ships were colored.  
"I never figured out why ships were colored like this," 61 commented, the comedian.  
"Stow the talk soldier," 63 said, acting sergeant.  
"67. You are acting leader for Unit 6. You take your command left. I will take Unit 5 right. We need to locate the control room and capture the ship master," I ordered.  
"Lethal force allowed?" 61 asked.  
"You know it," I smiled. We stalked off. Coming to a gate I opened it with the interface panel on the side. As it opened my super augmented reflexes instantly detected enemy troops, and I leaned against the wall, as my armor's optical sensors detected motion and changed my pigmentation accordingly. My entire squad followed suit. I lead out first, blades flashed and the two nearest grunts thudded dully against the metal deck.  
"What happened to him," a Grunt screeched.  
"Look! It's a shimmer warrior!" his friend screamed.  
"Kill him," the elite behind him said. While all of this happened my unit had already circled around. Seven bodies hit the floor. They didn't know what hit them.  
"Easy enough," 51 snickered, "This is a waste of our time. These fools aren't even worth killing. Where are the hunters and the super elites?"  
"Silence fool. We have our mission. Captain Wren gave us orders, which I intend to follow. Now move out," I growled. Walking across the walkway we arrived at the docking bay, which housed four banshees, a ghost, and a Covenant tank. Moving past and through two more corridors we finally reached the bridge.  
"Surrender. You're surrounded?" 52 said. Ah. That's where all the super elites and hunters went. We were surrounded on all sides. Four hunters to each of our sides, four gold elites with shimmering energy blades like our own, and eight veteran elites with plasma rifles.  
"Not good," 51 managed to say.  
"You were saying about the challenge," I said through my teeth. Switching the controls to blades I activated charged them, the activated both blades by balling my hands into fists.  
"Kill them all," the shipmaster simply said. Utter chaos broke out, and my training kicked in. Here in this battle I was home. A yelling bladed elite charged me, his energy blade crashing it down. Mine shimmered at the last second and I brought it up deflecting is blow. Luckily for me, I had two to his one, and my right arm swung up and his headless corpse hit the ground. One down, 15 to go  
Turning I saw another veteran elite charge at me wielding a plasma rifle. Firing once I dodged left, brought one blade up cutting off his plasma rifle wielding hand, then stabbed in the chest before he had time to react. Shutting off my left blade I picked up the rifle and proceeded in helping out 51, who was having a little trouble with his hunter. He spent all of his time dodging them instead of fighting.  
"51, I need you to lure a strike," I said, standing behind him.  
"Got it," he said, charging into the creature. The hunter taken aback by the sudden change of tactics swung his great shield to attack leaving his unarmored stomach open. I fired leaving a smoking hole through his stomach and severing his spine. He fell in a crumpled heap.  
"56! Help me," 54 called. A hunter had wounded her leg and was bearing down to finish her off. Leaping up and throwing caution to the winds, I dropped the plasma rifle, activated my left blade and charged off to help her. A gold elite got in my way, his last mistake. Blades flashing he fell, clutching his spilling guts. I arrived however too late. She had gone done, a smoking hole in her helmet.  
"No," I shuddered, I liked her. I leapt onto the unsuspecting hunter, who growled furiously and attempted to rip me off. But due to the bulkiness of his armor he couldn't reach his head. For a split second a gap in his battle plates appeared in the neck, a fatal moment, and my blade plunged into the opening. He crumpled. Most of the Covenant save the shipmaster were dead. The one elite left was being backed into the corner by three of my comrades. Blades flashed and he fell dead, cut in dozens of places.  
"Body count?" I asked.  
"We only lost 54. Besides that a few injuries, but we can walk away from this one," 55 our acting sergeant with the loss of 63 reported. I looked down at 54, and walked up the ramp to the command console.  
"Surrender Covenant bastard. You have lost your ship," I growled.  
"Roain fool. Why have you gone into league with the humans. Do you not remember our peace agreement?"  
"Shipmaster. I believe you are the fool. Surrender you ship, and we will spare your life," I snarled.  
"Never human scum," he said, pulling up a plasma grenade hidden behind hid back. My arm shot forward and his hand still holding the grenade fell to the floor. Pulling my foot back I kicked it into the adjacent chamber where it exploded.  
"56! Watch out!" 52 yelled. He was about to hit the ship destruction sequence. But suddenly fell dead, 63 standing behind him.  
"Good timing. You sweep the ship?" I asked.  
"Every Covenant onboard is pretty much dead, or close to it. We managed to capture a few elites, six grunts, and one jackal. They're in containment," he answered.  
"Let's take our new prize to Captain Wren," I ordered.  
"I want to see how they managed to find us so fast, and also, why they attacked us.  
"Locator beacon attached to the Radeon. Damn it! There's shipmaster logs here."  
"Display them," I ordered.  
"Got it sir," 63 said. Tapping the interface controls a hologram appeared showing the image of the profit.  
"The humans have gone to search for allies. They have found the Roains. If the two sides join we might be able to stop them. I am giving proclamations from the gods to destroy them immediately," he said.  
"This isn't good," 51 said.  
"It isn't. For them to have penetrated so far into our system, create a tracer we can't locate, and also somehow assemble a fleet movement so fast, can only mean trouble," I said.  
"Perhaps this is a good thing," 53 commented.  
"How so?" I asked.  
"They will move quickly to destroy this envoy. No doubt during the battle they were aiming for more than the ship," he said.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I noticed it fairly early. Their main target was our communications. They don't want us reaching the UNSC," he answered.  
"Yes. I believe the succeeded. Talking between ships became very difficult. They must have hit the Radeon's long range communications."  
"This could only mean one thing. There are intervening in our war, and are prepared to sacrifce a lot to destroy us, meaning we have no choice. We must reach earth," 51 said finally.  
"Yes. First we must locate the tracer. I don't want to be found again," I said. Clacking at the interface I located the bug, and via the control terminal shut it off. Then using the ship's scanners I ordered it to release its grip on the Radeon's battle armor.  
"56. Was you mission successful?" Fleet Master Gena asked, crackling over the suit communications channel.  
"Yes it was. Send over a flight crew a repair crew to fix her. I along with my command will return to the UNSC flagship," I answered.  
"Casualties?" I looked at 54. She was lying on the ground hunched over. But soldiers don't have feelings. She was a casualty, and as such from this point on, didn't exist. I accessed the net line in the suit and deleted 54's data stream.  
"No." 


	5. Enter Stage Left: Master Chief

Chapter 5  
Enter Stage Left: Master Chief  
  
I sat onboard my makeshift room. Somehow, even though I've done it hundreds of times, erasing soldier data streams made me feel empty, hollow, and soulless. It was the duty of squad leader, but sometimes I just couldn't help feel that my sins would come back to haunt me.  
"56? A moment?"  
"Who is it?"  
"Captain Wren."  
"Come in," I said absentmindedly.  
"Thank you," he said walking in, "I just want to personally thank you for sending reinforcements."  
"You and I both know, I had nothing to do that. Get to the point," I brushed his praise aside. In a very short time, I came to honor and respect this man. Few could stand up to the Council to the point they were willing to give.  
"I want to know why you erased the data stream of 54."  
"What? I don't know what you're talking about."  
"I was looking at it while it disappeared, and you are the only one who has access to them besides the Fleet Master."  
"She was a causality. In war casualties don't matter. All that counts is how many soldiers you can put on the field."  
"They are still people!"  
"You are young to this war Captain. I know I haven't known you for long, but in that time I have come to respect you, and believed that you had either an equal respect, or an understanding. My people have been fighting and sacrificing for this war for nearly 50 years," I retorted.  
"That may be true. But I have lost my wife, my two children, my family to those bastards. You who have a price and no conception of value to human life, believe you can talk about sacrifice? Doing my duty, is all I have in this world," Wren yelled. I looked at his face, and saw a fire burn behind his eyes, yet no tears, as though that fire had made them vanish like ether.  
"I respect you captain. But I do not believe in mourning the dead for that reason."  
"While you are on my ship, in my fleet, you will follow my orders. Is that understood?"  
"Yes captain."  
"Not Fleet Master Gena, me. You will not delete data streams. You will retrieve fallen soldiers bodies if possible, and you will never question my command ever."  
"Yes captain!" I said, standing up and mimicking their salute.  
"That will be all soldier."  
"Yes sir," I replied looking at his back. Now I felt confused. Somehow, at some point, I had been wrong. Wrong? I have never been wrong! Never been mistaken! But still, perhaps I just misread my orders, I thought, trying to comfort myself. But no feeling of satisfaction came from it, and a new feeling stabbed my heart. I felt guilty.  
  
Bridge  
  
Maybe he shouldn't have been so harsh on 56. Besides the fact what he did was wrong, and there was no excuse. Fallen soldiers should be respected, honored, not deleted. Perhaps it gave him comfort, but such comfort was not going to be allowed or tolerated while he was in command.  
"Captain, Fleet Master Gena would like to speak with you," Lieutenant Alki reported.  
"Very good Lieutenant, patch her through," Wren answered.  
"Captain Wren. We're nearing one of our major colonies Refter. There's a relay station with exact slipstream coordinates to what would be your planet Saturn I'm told."  
"Preparing to enter slipstream space," Ensign Keck reported from the helm.  
"Wait. I'm receiving a faint signal. It appears friendly."  
"Visual?"  
"Coming up. It looks like one Longsword interceptor."  
"Let's bring her in."  
  
Somewhere near Roain Colony Refter  
  
"This is pointless Chief. We have no idea where we're going. We have no idea where we are. We don't even know where we want to go," Cortana raged.  
"Don't worry. I'm sure someone will pick us up soon Cortana," John reassured, laughing silently.  
"I heard that. Wait. I'm getting something. A large craft is approaching."  
"What!" John exclaimed, snapping to attention. He reached down and put on his helmet as quickly as possible, a contact all the way out here? Covenant don't chase after a single fighter.  
"Wait. It doesn't look like a Covenant vessel Chief."  
"Cortana. Can you get me a visual?"  
"Optics aren't too good sir. I can try hold on," she replied.  
"Yes! I got a hazy image. Definitely not Covenant. Could be just debris. I am however receiving noticeably high-energy signatures. Could be UNSC," she said doubtfully.  
"Could or couldn't. I don't want to take that chance. Hail it on a low frequency, if they reply nicely, maybe we'll stick around."  
"Got it. Sending transmission."  
  
UNSC Radeon  
  
"Captain. You aren't going to believe this," Lieutenant Sid said from communications.  
"What is it," Wren demanded.  
"We're receiving a very, very garbled transmission. All I could make out was two words. Chief and alive."  
"Are you serious?"  
"Dead serious sir. Should I tell our units to stand down?"  
"Of course! Detail two Longswords. I want him in the hanger in five minutes," Wren barked.  
"Aye captain."  
  
Master Chief  
  
"They're friendly!" Cortana said excitedly, causing weird lights to flicker all over the HUD.  
"Calm down."  
"It's the cruiser UNSC Radeon under command of Captain James Wren. There is also a task force with them. I didn't catch their names, but they appear to be friendly."  
"Master Chief is that you?" a voice crackled over the radio.  
"Yeah. Who's this?"  
"I'm Major Ox. Welcome back. Me along with Lieutenant Dallas will be escorting you back to the Radeon," Major Ox answered.  
"Will do Major. Nice to be with you."  
"Believe me Chief. The honor is mine, you're a legend. A real hero," Lieutenant Dallas interrupted.  
"Stow the chatter Lieutenant," the Major snapped.  
"A real hero huh?" Cortana muttered, "Don't let that go to your head."  
"I promise I won't," John smiled.  
  
UNSC Radeon  
  
Wren couldn't get a hold of himself. He was going to actually meet the Master Chief. All the stories and rumors about his fall at Reach, with the random jump of the Pillar of Autumn. So many of the Spartan super soldiers killed. Gathering himself he walked down to the hanger, saluting random individuals who weren't too strained or stressed to ignore him.  
The ship itself was vast, and getting to the Hanger took the longest time. But finally he arrived, in a brightly lit chamber, massive, but small compared to the rest of his mighty cruiser. Four Longswords were lined up on each side, and a small detail of flight crews were standing ready to refuel and rearm them at a moment's notice.  
Looking around he saw a glint of burnished green armor reflecting dully, it's once brilliant sheen dulled from constant use. He easily stood a head taller than him, fearsome, almost godly.  
"Master Chief? I am Captain Wren, and on behalf of the crew I would like to welcome you to our vessel. But now is not the time, I need to fill you in on what you've missed," Wren said quickly.  
"Fill me in on what I missed? Did I really miss that much? I though I'd be bringing you up to speed."  
"Well. A little of both, but we're in a bad fix ever since we lost Reach."  
"We lost sir? I mean of course we did, but I thought with the orbital MACs we still had a chance of at least a draw."  
"We did. But we lost the power plants and the MACs went off line."  
"What about my men," John demanded urgently.  
"No word yet. I left the moment we received word of the fall of Reach at Earth. But we're not going to Earth, not yet."  
"I'm ready for whatever you hand me sir," John saluted.  
"I know you are Chief. I need you to take command of our new allies," Wren said. He nodded to his second ranking officer.  
"Greg. Get 56 please," Wren requested.  
"Very well Captain."  
"My mission Chief is to search for Allies. Well, we found them," Wren explained, then turned around. I walked up to him, saluting as he had showed me earlier then saluted to the armored soldier.  
"I am 56 of the 5th SRI infantry. We're known as Soltari troopers."  
"Very well 56," John answered.  
"Your name would be?"  
"They call me Master Chief." 


	6. Family

Chapter 6  
Family  
  
"Master Chief, I'm Lieutenant Alki. I'll be briefing you on our current situation. Are you ready?" she asked.  
"Go ahead Lieutenant," John replied.  
"After the fall of Reach as you know we were detailed and sent out in search of allies. Why the ONI spooks thought we would find any I don't know, but I guess we did. One point for the ONI. We had been on our way here when we reached Roain space. They respected our wishes for an alliance and sent us this small fleet. We are now going to head back for Earth at top speed to bolster their defenses stopping only here," she said, pointing at the chart, "Refter for supplies, armaments, and fuel. None of which will be ours except for repairs to our lower decks."  
"Catch all that Chief?" Cortana smirked.  
"I got it," John replied to Cortana then turned back to Alki, "Anything else lieutenant?"  
"Captain Wren would like to speak to you further. He's at the bridge along with Fleet Master Gena."  
"Thank you lieutenant," John replied. Walking out of the main briefing room he made his way to the bridge, saluting random individuals who weren't too awed or two scared to just stare. Arriving at the bridge he snapped a smart salute to Captain Wren and was about to do the same to Fleet Master Gena if she hadn't simply shook her head.  
"Captain," John said simply.  
"Well Master Chief, it's good to have you back. I believe the Fleet Master has a few things she'd like to talk to you about," Wren said.  
"Master Chief. On behalf of my fleet I would like to say it is an honor to serve with you," she said, bowing.  
"The feelings mutual."  
"We have heard of you, your actions on the Fortress world are well known, but we have never known what you are up till now. Human," she began.  
"Is there a point to this?"  
"We need to know what happened on the Halo fortress world built by the Forerunners," Gena asked.  
"You know of Halo?" Cortana asked.  
"We are the protectors of the fortress worlds, this task appointed to us by the Forerunners. We, are immune to the Flood," she began.  
"Immune? What do you mean immune?" John asked.  
"The Flood? What's the Flood?" Wren asked.  
"The Covenant accidentally released the Flood. Cortana and I detonated the main reactors on the Pillar of Autumn to destabilize the ring and prevent the Flood from taking the ship. I believe from the ring's movement patterns it incinerated in a nearby sun," John answered.  
"Covenant," Gena spat, "Arrogant bastards don't know what they've gotten themselves into."  
"What? What does this have to do with the Covenant?" Wren demanded.  
"How are you immune to the Flood?" Cortana asked.  
"There's a genetic marker in our DNA which produces a chemical compound that breaks down Flood cells. For them to try to attach and take over us would kill them. Not only this, but the way we evolved, with passive telepathy, making us what you would call empathy, makes it impossible to meld our minds. We would shatter their consciousness and they would be vegetables. The Covenant wanted Halo because they believe they are the Forerunner's chosen," Gena explained.  
"Chosen?"  
"Their technology isn't innovative as you must already know. Granted they aren't stupid brutes, well maybe they are, but their technology like our basics, is from the Forerunners, that's why they believe the Forerunners chose them because they found ruins on their planet," Gena answered.  
"But they aren't," Cortana said bluntly.  
"No. We are, because we are immune to the Flood, we are the Flood's chosen protectors; our job is make sure they don't engulf the galaxy," Gena answered.  
"So how do we fit into all of this? They could have attacked us much earlier," Wren pointed out.  
"But they didn't. Because they were preoccupied with us. It wasn't until the Prophets learned of a second human race that they decided to attack you, to make sure you didn't ally with us, and to cleanse the galaxy of inferior races as they say," Gena explained.  
"So you have any plans of action?" Wren asked.  
"Well, from all the religious babble we've received during the battle, we couldn't tell what exactly they were up to. But I'm open to suggestions.  
"Sir. Did the Covenant completely glass Reach?" John asked. The hope was slim, but there was still hope.  
"I'm not sure. Probably yes, but there are places on the planet where you can avoid being glass, what are you suggesting Chief?" Wren asked.  
"Our first destination should be to go to Reach. We should have enough forces to repel any kind of attack force they have left, then we can launch 56, along with what forces you can spare me and search for survivors," John suggested. His Spartans were smart. The moment they would receive word that the orbital defenses had fallen, they would go to safety.  
"Chief, the entire planet has probably been boiled, and what forces there aren't even worth mopping up," Wren said.  
"The titanium mines sir. They run deep enough to the point where the Plasma can't reach them, plus CASTLE base is located there. They could have barricaded themselves," John persisted.  
"Reach?" Gena asked.  
"Our last military presence against the Covenant. It was destroyed along with the entire fleet garrisoned there," Wren explained.  
"You said your last," Gena commented, Wren ignored her.  
"Very Master Chief, we'll go. But you'll be on a time limit. I don't want to stay there longer than I have to," Wren said.  
"Sir!" John replied saluting, Wren only half returned it, and nodded for him to leave.  
"What is he hoping to find there?" Gena demanded, "You said yourself the Covenant glassed it, and the entire fleet there destroyed."  
"He's hoping to find something else," Wren's reply cryptic.  
"Find what?" Gena continued her pressure. She needed reasons for sending her fleet into possible danger.  
"Family Fleet Master, he's searching for his family," Wren finally answered.  
  
"Prepare to exit Slipspace," First Lieutenant Cole reported.  
"Will do Lieutenant, Gena's already arrived. Possible enemy contacts, stay sharp people," Wren ordered almost lazily. The Radeon rumbled out of the nothingness of Slipspace and back into normal space. His heart panged, there were dead ships floating all over Reach, debris occasionally falling into the atmosphere. The surface was scorched. He'd seen the Covies glass planets numerous times, but Reach had been his home. He should have been there, Wren swore, he should have died with the rest of them, fighting to the last.  
"Captain? Hello captain," Yukina said impatiently.  
"Sorry Yukina. You were saying?" Wren asked absentmindedly.  
"We've reported contacts on the far side of the planet, near what used to be the orbital MAC platforms," she said sadly. It was slag now; with the loss of the generator the once formidable cannons were of little use.  
"Any platforms they didn't burn? We could use some of those shells," Wren commented.  
"Negative captain. All are just slag now. Hold on, the Master Chief would like to speak with you," she said.  
"Put him on the COM," Wren answered.  
"Captain. Permission to take a transport and a few marines to the surface?"  
"Denied. Our marines don't have environment protection, and we need to determine our tactical situation first. Hold your horses Chief, you'll be down there soon enough," Wren answered the switched off the COM.  
"Sensors?" Wren asked.  
"We've picked up a total of 21 possible Covenant contacts, but they could be shadows, filtering," Yukina said, "17 confirmed contacts, the others could be echoes or the real thing. Can't tell from this position captain."  
"Gena you catch that?" Wren asked, flipping ship communications.  
"Got it. I suggest you transfer Chief to one of my marine frigates along with 56 and squad 5. They'll be able to enter atmosphere much more efficiently than a Pelican," she said, smiling.  
"Our Pelicans get down there just fine," Wren glowered, and then smiled again. He turned off the COM.  
"Captain, we're running silent sir, MAC one, two, three hot if you need them sir."  
"Very good Ensign. Inform the Master Chief in our change of plans, and wish him luck," Wren ordered.  
"Master Chief, do you copy?" Keck asked.  
"Affirmative," John replied simply.  
"We're transferring you to one of the Fleet Master's frigates. You'll be able to descend into the atmosphere with a little more firepower, because sensors say the Covies haven't glassed all of Reach yet," Keck reported.  
  
John listened to the Lieutenant's orders quietly, knowing that from that point on, he'd be on his own.  
"We're transferring you to one of the Fleet Master's frigates. You'll be able to descend into the atmosphere with a little more firepower, because sensors say the Covies haven't glassed all of Reach yet," the Lieutenant said.  
"Confirmed Lieutenant. Any idea why?" John asked.  
"The captain says they're probably after the MJOLNIR armor. But he's not sure. He wants you to take 56 and squad 5 along. They can help out," Keck answered.  
"Will do Lieutenant, Master Chief out," John switched off his COM and sighed. He walked down to the main hanger to find 56, and his transport to the frigate.  
"Chief? You might want to check out a weapon first?" Cortana asked. She sounded a little fidgety, as though John was so absentminded that he couldn't even arm himself.  
"I'll pick up a rifle down by the Pelicans," he answered. He arrived at the hanger shortly, where 56 stood with the rest of his troops. John made his way over to them, when a pilot intercepted him. John looked him up and down. The pilot was black, and his accent was pure Bronx.  
"My name is Major Rick, call sign Thunderclap. I'm your pilot Chief. Those guys over there wouldn't let me take off without them, so I don't know what to do. You sort it out and I'll just fly," he said, pulled his cap in some sort of greeting, and then walked back over to his Pelican.  
"Master Chief, I would like my soldiers to go with you," 56 said bluntly as John walked over to his group.  
"Fine. You will however listen to my orders, and if you prove problematic I will leave you behind," John answered, his voice icy. 56 couldn't understand the hostilities, yet still he was bound to the armored hulk, and nodded.  
"Major? If you will?" John asked, picking up a nearby rifle and a couple of clips, he walked onto the ramp.  
"Got it Chief. Bridge this is Echo 501, requesting permission to leave?" the happy Major asked over the COM. Navy pilots were perhaps the most interesting of any UNSC personnel, perhaps next to his Spartans. They were almost always cheery, fearless, and very skilled.  
"Cleared Chief. Hold on, we're pulling out," he answered. John braced himself, as the vessel rumbled and exited the Radeon's main hanger. 63 couldn't help but comment, "How do you manage to stay alive in this. It's so unstable and rickety."  
"Hey!" Rick called back, "No one calls my ship rickety!"  
"My apologies sir," 63 answered. He turned his helmeted head toward John, and glanced back. John couldn't help but notice the uniqueness of their armor. It was well blended into the gunmetal gray of the Pelican, great almost perfect camouflage. 63 must have understood what John was thinking.  
"It's half decent really. It uses advanced optics which merely pigments our armor's exterior to the outside," he answered, having followed the Master Chief's gaze. He silenced quickly from a hand motion from his superior. It was only a five-minute ride, but separated from his fellow Spartans any longer seemed eternity. They arrived at the frigate named Sparkling Destiny, where the captain greeted us.  
"You must be the Master Chief. I am Ship Master Kai. Get to the command room, we'll be entering atmosphere soon," he said quickly. John nodded to 56, who signaled his command to follow. The command room was similar to Covenant logic, why put something so important on the outside. The entire room was covered with displays, but what was most interesting, is that holographic projectors made it seem as though they were the ship.  
"I see you like our command center. Riald take us in," Kai ordered. The stars and the remainder of the fleet floated out of view, as 'they' descended into the atmosphere.  
"Aye sir," Riald, a blonde haired helmsman replied.  
"Status on shield levels."  
"97%, slowly decreasing. Nominal. Thrusters engaging."  
"Ship Master," a cool metallic voice floated over the COM.  
"Yes Zac," Kai asked.  
"Fleet Master wishes you happy hunting."  
"Will do. Engage thrusters and power us in 60-degree upward tilt to the ground. Bring us in nice and easy helmsman."  
"Yes Ship Master. Coming about 60-degrees, accelerating, thrusters compensating."  
"Master Chief, I am told you have a location in mine?" Kai asked, turning to John.  
"Transmitting," Cortana interrupted before John could answer.  
"An integrated armor AI? Fascinating," Kai commented, "Coordinates received Cortana. Proceeding."  
"Enemy contacts detected. Seraphs sir. Four of them, along with eight patrol Banshees," what passed for an intelligence officer reported.  
"Prepare anti-aircraft defenses. Seems we've found your mountain Master Chief," Kai said.  
"Drop us off. Can you handle the Covenant?"  
"We'll take care of it," Kai answered.  
"Be advised Ship Master, Covenant cruiser is flying over the mountain. It seems to be systematically melting it down," the AI reported.  
"Maybe you should call for backup," John suggested.  
"One Covie cruiser? Shooting fish in a barrel. You get going and find what you wanted to find," Kai smiled grimly. John nodded. He walked down to the hanger where 56 and his squad were waiting.  
"Let's move out," John barked. I'm coming to find you guys, John thought, hold on.  
"Chief. You'll need a gun," 56 pointed out. John looked at his rifle, and then looked up.  
"This will be fine," John replied.  
"I meant a real gun," 56 continued. He motioned for a nearby Juggernaut to come over, who reluctantly, handed over his gargantuan rifle.  
"We call this the Rayon Rifle, nicknamed the Juggernaut Rifle. Six shots for the six clips, spread energy pulse, ionic energy. One clip of rail bullets, you'll need them," 56 said, passing him the gun. John hefted and was amazed at how heavy it was. But it was a superb looking weapon, fearsome, worthy of the name Juggernaut.  
"Cortana interface it. Display what you find, and I'll read it when I need it," John said.  
"What," she demanded; sounding like the old Cortana she used to be, "You think you can just order me around?"  
"Yes."  
"Interfaced."  
"Major, let's go find my Spartans," John ordered.  
"My pleasure Chief!" 


	7. Fortress Mountain: CASTLE Base

Chapter 7  
Fortress Mountain: CASTLE Base  
  
The Pelican thundered down with little resistance, Kai was causing eight kinds of hell against the Covenant. John sat staring at his command, so different, yet the same. The Soltaris were stoic, emotionless, readying for battle. Switching his COM frequencies he made sure he was in communication with the rest of his forces.  
"56," John tried.  
"Sir. I read you."  
"I need you to split up your squad. Have one group of four control our entrance, nothing gets in, and have a second team as a scout party. I want you and your best with me," the Master Chief ordered. 56 nodded, he checked over his system routines, signaled his group to split into their normal battalions, and gave them designations.  
"Chief. Hang on. I'm getting some shade fire. Looks like they don't want us to touch down," Rick called over the COM.  
"Soltaris. Weapons in order, check your charges and igniters. Shields power on. Camouflage up. Let's get them," 63 barked. Dodging some quick shade fighter, the pilot managed to duck behind some debris, and opened up the ramp.  
"Too hot for a pickup here Chief. I've got you on NAV. We'll rendezvous in 0100," Rick ordered.  
"See you then Major," John replied.  
"Move troopers," 63 barked. John crouched with 56 and his squad.  
"51, you take rear, everyone else fall behind the Master Chief," 56 ordered. John simply nodded.  
"Cortana. You picking up anything?" John asked.  
"Lot's of COM chatter. No friendly frequencies. We'd better get going Chief," she said.  
"Point taken," he replied. Searching for an opening in the mountainside, he pointed and walked through, the bulky rifle ahead of him.  
"Interesting weapon. I've interfaced into it, you'll have targeting reticules, ammo count, and charge count up in a second," Cortana announced. Sure enough John's HUD flickered, and the ammo counter appeared.  
"Dark," 51 commented.  
"Lights anyone?" Cortana asked cheerily. Seems that John's rifle had floodlights. The cavern lit up. He missed his old guns, but this one he was beginning to like, big and ungainly as it was. Walking along the crevice, the Master Chief spied motion on his motion sensors. He raised a fist to halt is team.  
Creeping against the wall, he shut off the heavy floodlight on his gun, and turned on the lights on the helmet. He risked a look around the corner, and pulled back swiftly, plasma. Motioning quickly to move around, he grabbed a clip, and jammed it home. With a satisfying whir, the clip fed energy into the chamber, and the rifle rumbled as thought it was alive.  
He jumped from cover and pulled the trigger. It was amazing, the recoil felt like getting hit by a warthog. The rifle jumped and a bluish gray beam of light streaked toward the enemy, two elites, twelve grunts, ten jackals and two hunters, stared down at the gaping holes in their midsection a few moments before they incinerated.  
"Wow," Cortana managed to gasp, and was silent for a full cycle, speaking volumes about the power of the weapon even for her advanced AI. John felt the same, one blast, annihilated the entire squad, including two hunters.  
"You shouldn't have wasted a clip on them," 51 said.  
"Let's move," John ignored him. Walking deeper, they seemed to have been going on forever, meeting minimal resistance. However he disliked it, 51 was right, he shouldn't have wasted his ammunition.  
"Hold on," Cortana said suddenly.  
"What is it?"  
"Accessing base blueprints, theirs a corridor on the left, that leads to an entrance to Level Aqua. It's a storage room," she said.  
"Got it," then switching frequencies, "We're going to keep moving. Theirs a corridor on the left side leading into one of the entrances of CASTLE base."  
"Soltaris, move," 63 barked. Turning left, the moved along the tunnel till they reached a door, John tried the console. It was locked naturally.  
"Cortana, I need you to get us through," John said.  
"Already on it. Hold on. We're through," she replied, her answer punctuated with the cool metallic opening of the doors. Walking inside, John grabbed a few grenades and a sidearm, and continued down the passage.  
"Red team, does anyone from Red team copy," John tried the COM. But all he heard was static.  
"I repeat, does anyone from Red team copy," he tried again. They wouldn't respond. Damn. If they weren't there he'd alert every single Covenant on the same channel. But it was worth it to get his team back. He signaled a six-note melody he and his team had used since training.  
"Oly-Oly-Oxen-Free," he whispered.  
"Blue one this is Red team, is that you John?" a voice crackled over the COM.  
"Fred if that's you acknowledge," one acknowledgment light flickered.  
"Give me your coordinates, I'm on my way with reinforcements." A NAV marker appeared on his HUD. John waved his hand signaling to move. They were alive. Thank god, he sighed inwardly.  
"Chief we'd better hurry. I'm picking up motion. The Covenant piggybacked off that signal. You'd best reach them before they reach us," Cortana warned.  
"56, get two of you men to grab as many of those weapons as you can, three clips each, grenades, and mule them over. We might have to fight our way out," John added grimly.  
"Aye sir," 56 replied, "51, grab those rifles, 63, get as much ammo as you can carry, I'll get the grenades."  
"Cortana, which way," John asked when they reached a split hallway.  
"Left, I'm picking up on Fred's COM. We'd best hurry, there's company coming from behind, looks like our front guard got overwhelmed," she commented, 56 accessed his COM.  
"67, do you read me?" he called.  
"We got ambushed sir. We lost 53, 61, and 52. There must have been at least a thousand Covenant, we're falling back and meeting up with the scouting team, maybe hold them off long enough for you to get out," he replied. 56 swore, three dead in his squad since they launched, the highest causality ever in his 43 odd years as a Soltari.  
"I've lost three of my units, we need to hurry sir," his body language was lax half lazy almost, but somehow despite how hardcore soldier he was, he felt the pain. 56 felt a moment of weakness and squelched it, burying it deeper. They hurried along the mine passageways, running now with Covenant on their tail, until they reached a gigantic door.  
"Whoa," 51 couldn't help but comment, "That's a big door."  
"Cortana?"  
"On it. Done, we're through," she said a moment later. Cortana really was skilled, possibly the best AI John had ever met, or worked with. The door creaked into the wall to reveal the old training ground John and his team used to learn stealth. Dimly lit from some backup power reserves, he could remember where the gun emplacements had been, and the trainers with their exoskeletons. The ground however was littered with spent brass and dead bodies of grunts and elites.  
"Oly-Oly-Oxen-Free," he said, and then whistled the six-note melody. Seven figures rose from various shadows and rocks, all of them looked battered, but they refused to show it. John knew who they were even through the armor. Fred, Kelly, Grace, Anton, Li, Joshua, and Will.  
"Chief," Kelly said.  
"Is this it?" John asked, hoping she would answer no.  
"Yes. We sent sixteen to guard the generators and nine of us went to look for more ammunition. We had a hard landing," she explained.  
"Damn."  
"The sent three waves, we'd run out of ammo by the second, so we fell back fighting into CASTLE base. So far we'd been able to hide here while the Covenant began to dig through to get inside, but we don't exactly know why. They have a lot of religious drivel in their messages," Fred continued.  
"Weapons check."  
"Only three of us have rifles, and that's with what little ammo we could spare. Grace and Li managed to find two sidearm, Grace has a S2 sniper rifle, but that only has six rounds left, and Will has a jackhammer rocket," Fred answered.  
"I was able to load up at the weapons locker, grab a rifle and enough ammo for yourself, the Covenant have piggybacked off our broadcast signal, they're on their way down here, we'll need to fight our way out. I'll take point, 56 take the rear, Kelly scout," John ordered.  
"Sir," 56 said, materializing from behind the Master Chief, "I suggest you send 51 to scout. No disrespect your team no doubt has speed, but we have stealth, I don't want to lose anymore of your people." John pondered this idea, true their camouflage technology was invaluable, but they didn't have the speed Kelly had, but either way he had a valuable point, better not be seen, than have to dodge plasma.  
"Fine," he answered, much to Kelly's discomfort who shifted wearily in her MJOLINIR armor. 56 gestured toward 51 who nodded and sprinted off. He was fast, but Kelly was still faster. They stood waiting for a full two minutes, John felt restless, they were almost on top of us, and we shouldn't be standing still. Cortana must have sensed his discomfort.  
"Calm down Chief, your vitals were a little erratic for a moment," she commented.  
"Cortana you still have our rendezvous marker?"  
"Yeah."  
"John, I just have a question," Fred said.  
"Go ahead."  
"Why are you here? Not that I mind your timely rescue, but you had a mission to complete, why haven't you," Fred said. True he hadn't forgotten his mission, and eventually he would complete it. He thought to himself why hadn't he just continued? He must have been slipping. In the time since he left Halo's debris, he got less than ten hours of sleep.  
"We've postponed the mission with the loss of Reach. Something more important came up," John answered at last. Odd, Cortana was unusually silent.  
"Cortana are you okay?" he asked privately.  
"I think you might want to look at this Chief," she said at last.  
"What is it?"  
"I've been checking the blueprints of the base. There are parts we don't have access to because of heavy security, defenses, and computer locks. Actually nearly no one has access except on person. Dr. Catherine Halsey. However in the past three days each of these doors have been opened six times.  
"Dr. Halsey's alive?" John said quickly.  
"It is a possibility. Those access doors are only two hallways down," she answered. Just then 51 came running in, skidding to a halt, breathing lightly through his suit's air filters.  
"About 200 meters down I encountered Elite search parties with backup Grunt battalions. Two tunnels heading up were filled with Jackals. Almost ran into six pairs of hunters and a heavy Elite squad. They're crawling with Covies sir," he reported.  
"We go down then," he said, seven acknowledgement lights flickered. As they began moving in the direction Cortana had pointed out John hailed Fred on the signal.  
"Chief?"  
"Have you heard any word from Dr. Halsey?"  
"No sir. We were slightly preoccupied with staying alive. There were however areas we couldn't reached because the controls were damaged, why, you think she's alive?" he added. John checked his ammo count, five shots, enough.  
"Possibly yes. We're going to find out now," if Dr. Halsey was alive, then there was still hope. The Covenant wouldn't get the armor, she would make sure of it. When they reached the doors John saw what Fred meant. The access terminal to get in was fried, with loose wires hanging out, and pieces of metal on the ground.  
"Stand back," he warned, and pumped a Rayon round into the chamber. Charging it to maximum he pulled the trigger, and the gun shuddered and sent a hailing beam of intense energy, punching through door like a spear through paper, sweeping along the door, he created a whole small enough to crawl through before the ammo spent itself.  
He crouched and walked through the door, while everyone followed suit. Walking along the room, he found a similar door, and the Juggernaut rifle made quick work of that one as well. At long last they reached a final door, locked but not unreachable. He was about to blow through it when Cortana interrupted.  
"Let's not blow the hell out of Dr. Halsey's office Chief," she said.  
"Fine. You get us in," he said. She paused for a full six cycles.  
"I can't," she said finally. What? Cortana couldn't get through? That made no sense.  
"Maybe you're not doing the right thing," Kelly said, noticing John pause. She whistled the six-note melody John had used earlier and whispered, "Oly-Oly-Oxen-Free."  
The door slid open, and Dr. Catherine Halsey looked up blinking. It was her Spartans, even covered in Covenant blood, their armor scorched and battered, and John's armor not even green anymore, she could tell. She smiled one of her rare smiles; they had come looking for her. She must have been careless, Cortana found her no doubt.  
"John," she said simply, and noticed him stiffen. She had always called them by their names rather than their identification numbers, maybe to save what little humanity she had left them, or perhaps and more so to replace the pangs of guilt at what she had done to them.  
"Dr. Halsey," John said stiffly, inside he felt waves of relief he could hardly speak of, he wondered why he was so close, perhaps she was the only true mother figure he ever had, but either way, she meant the same not only to him, but all his Spartans who just by looking he could tell felt the same.  
"We'd better get moving. The Covenant disabled the security systems guarding the base, meaning no surveillance. Last time I checked however, they've been on their way down here to get us."  
"Where exactly are we now," John asked.  
"The second lowest level of CASTLE base that I know of," she said, stressing, "that I know of."  
"What do you mean that you know of," Fred asked.  
"There are sections in this base only ONI has access to, but no doubt with Cortana we might be able to get through, and stall the Covenant long enough for us to find another way out," she replied.  
"You have a plan no doubt," Cortana whispered in John's ear.  
"I always do," he replied privately.  
"And this plan will be wildly dangerous and completely defy all survival probabilities," she continued.  
"You know me all too well Cortana," John finished. Dr. Halsey read John's thought as though they were a book.  
"You have a plan John?" she asked, cocking her head to one side in a sort of bemused look.  
"Yes Doctor. I plan to go as deep into the mines as possible. From the schematics that Cortana showed me we have three options. One we go deeper into safety and find another way out, two we take a ventilation shaft higher and exit the mountain, and the third we fight our way out. Each option has risks however.  
"If we take the first there maybe a chance we don't find a way out. The second means we need to shut of power to the entire base in order to prevent the ventilation fan blades from dicing us up, and secondly we might not fight. The third leaves you vulnerable, but it'll be the last thing they expect," he explained.  
"Either way, we might have to fight," Fred pointed out.  
"True, but depending on which one we choose, we limit the chances of endangering Dr. Halsey," Kelly added.  
"56, any comments?" John said suddenly and took him by surprise by they way he shifted uncomfortable.  
"If you would transfer blue prints to my suit I'll see what I can come up with. But in the meantime we had better move. The Covenant most likely didn't destroy your surveillance, but merely rather, is using it tied into their own systems. They will already know we've been here probably why they attacked my front guard," 56 replied, showing his advance knowledge of Covenant tactics.  
"Fine, so which are we going to do," Will said impatiently.  
"I've dropped a NAV marker for my men to find us, broadcast on this frequency, it's untraceable," 56 said, receiving the blueprint data and scanning it, "We can stop at this lower level, there are old exoskeletons there along with chain guns, next to that is an utilities access hatch. We might be able to ride that up, but all we need is a power."  
"There's a backup battery system on this deck. We might be able to jumper the system, maybe get enough power to get us up," Dr. Halsey said excitedly, "However, as 56 said, the Covenant will know, and the generator is near a second entrance to CASTLE base, so you'll have to protect me long enough to send power to the cable lines for the utilities lift."  
"You give us targets and we'll shoot," Will nodded.  
"However, the lift battery can only sustain an energized state for six minutes, so we'll need to get their fast enough to get out, and to your rendezvous point," she pointed out. Just the remainder of 56's forces arrived, breathing lightly through the air filters. Six left, 56 swore. Somehow Wren's words had affected him. He thought to himself, maybe every life counts. But I have been a squad leader since the very first day of training, the thought, never hesitating to erase their files, because Soltaris weren't allowed to die. They need the image that war machine was undefeatable. The Council had nearly a thousand ships that were ready to replace any downed vessels so it looked our fleet was undefeatable. Our ships were tough, but not bulletproof, he thought. "Reports?" 56 demanded grumpily. "We encountered a few patrols, but all we can tell is that they're moving in deeper. We blocked of their one way in, so they've probably gone around, however that eliminates our escape route," 67 panted.  
"We have another one. How are your ammo and power reserves," he brushed it aside. They hadn't planned on going that way anyway.  
"We're fine," he said.  
"56, you might need rifle. I know you good at close combat, but we won't be able to get a clear shot," John said, holding out a rifle.  
"Don't worry, we have long-range weapons covered. These blades can be used in more ways than one," 56 laughed, as though the question was ridiculous. The Council had been smart; he gave them credit for that much. The blades emitted a charge the generated the blade in a controlled field, and could be launched when necessary. Everything they need, all the options for their weapons were in the interface switches in their gloves, everything they need right at hand, literally.  
"Let's go then. The generators are this way," Dr. Halsey said, taking the lead. John didn't like that, he felt uncomfortable having her in the front, but he obeyed, probably the only civilian who could give him orders and have them completed, to a certain degree.  
"We're here," she said, hands on her knees from the run. She wasn't young anymore, and the run must have taken a lot of energy. She straightened up and went to stand in front of the control panel for the battery reserve. Tapping a few switches the lights hummed as they switched power sources.  
"They'll have noticed that. Be on your guard," she commented. She was right, she always was. John's HUD danger monitors whined as red motes of light appeared. The Covenant were on their tail, and now was the time to stand.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------- Author's note: Well, this chapter is done, I had fun writing it since I recently read Eric Nylund's latest on Halo: First Strike. Filled me with ideas, but I didn't exactly like how that went, so I decided to tweak it in my own version. So there we are. Enjoy. Review! 


	8. Escape from the Fallen Fortress

Chapter 8  
Escape from the Fallen Fortress  
  
Guyapp was not happy. It had almost been three days worth of human time they'd been wandering around these mountains. He didn't even know why, the commander of his party hadn't told him. Then again, he couldn't, he'd been killed by one of the shimmer warriors. He didn't like the Elites, true they were strong and powerful, but a little over the fanatic side and also very proud, never backing down for a battle.  
This meant, that he would be sent to wear down the enemy so the elites could take the glory, not a thought he enjoyed thinking. He gripped his pistol like a vise and continued down the dark corridors. Stupid humans, why was it always so dark in their bases. Just then the lights flickered on.  
"The humans have restarted their generator," the elite named Fumamee commented.  
"Your orders Excellency?" the diminutive alien asked. He stared around at his nine fellow grunts, five of his superior bird-like jackals, the golden elite who made the comment, and the veteran elite who stared at the lights somehow interested by them.  
"We will find the humans who turned them on and eliminate them. Perhaps the armored aliens might even be there," he said, turning and clacking his mandibles at his fellow elite excitedly.  
"If we do, we will destroy them and be rewarded greatly for our courage," the red elite said.  
"Let's go." Guyapp was even unhappier. His old unit had been completely destroyed by the armored aliens, and meeting more of them was the last thing he wanted. He simply nodded, and the red clad lesser alien gulped as he stared at his fellow grunts, and walked on.  
  
56  
  
My mind was in turmoil. But I hid it almost too well. Sometimes risky, because things buried too deep get stuck their. But I had too, or the empaths in my squad would sense it, and as the few ODST I met, a leader must stay frosty. What that meant hadn't really dawned on me till now, but it was all the same. He marched on however, the thoughts that had been plaguing his mind erased and all that was in front of him was his commander.  
"Here they come," the Master Chief said. I tapped the five charging switches in my battle gloves. The emitters hummed with energy. Balling his hand into fists, his power pack sent a charge of energy to the emitters, which ignited into a pulsing energy blade. Pulling up the interface command through his spinal implant, he set the switch to convert his blades into gunshots and readied himself, his command followed suit.  
We stood there, waiting for a signal from the Master Chief, fire below, ice up stares. It was odd that at this precise moment, as they fought to escape with their lives, he thought of the pain he had to endure. His sister, his brother, his mother and father were dead. His parents were at the massacre of Trinity Moon Colonies. The fleet had arrived too late to save the people but saved the planet, and his brother and sister had been Soltari troopers, 57 and 58.  
"Stay sharp, fire below, ice up stairs," Fred encouraged, I closed my eyes then opened them, resolved.  
  
Guyapp was terrified. His mind raced through how quick the battle would be with both Shimmer warriors, and the armored aliens fighting together. Fortunately his commanding officer was slightly more intelligent than their last and went for reinforcements. There force now bolstered by an additional 54 elites, 61 jackals, and 200 more of his kind marched down the hallways to meet their enemy.  
"Guyapp. I want you in charge of your kind," the golden elite spat, as though saying the grunts actually type of unit was disgraceful."  
"Yes your Excellency," Guyapp replied. He felt a quiver of fear jolt up his spine; he knew what he was going to say next.  
"You are going to lead the charge," he said. Guyapp almost fainted, but kept his composure long enough to squeak a reply.  
"It will be my honor," he said. Finally after what seemed an eternity to the little creature they arrived at the door separating them and their foes. The elites fired salvos at the door and it melted, and then boiled.  
  
John saw the titanium door melt and boil and took the front, his gargantuan rifle already charged, he prepared to fire. Suddenly hundreds of grunts began filling the gap in the door, wishing he didn't have to waste his ammo on the little beasts, he waved this thought aside and pulled the trigger, pouring accelerated energy straight into their ranks.  
  
Guyapp, conveniently slipped on his cloven fleet, and rolled to the side to get out of the way, as his grunts, driven by fear, charged into the enemy like an engulfing wave. Lucky for him he had rolled away, for a Juggernaut rifle blasted pierced through incinerating three-fourths of the grunts and eight elites. A row of jackals managed to raise their shields just fast enough to delay the blast for a few seconds but it was no avail as the beam pierced through.  
"Charge!" Fumammee bellowed. His remaining command charged straight toward the 14 aliens that stood in their way.  
  
56, saw them coming, he pulled up the interface command, and barked at his troops, "Hold steady!"  
"Aye sir," 67 said, "Hold steady."  
"Fire!" he yelled. Clicking the trigger switch that was inlaid into the touch sensitive fibers of his suit, the emitters sputtered and launched the blades in their energy envelope into their ranks. 14 shots hit true, and six jackals, two elites, and six grunts fell, while some blades went through and reflected off the Jackal's shields.  
"Open up Spartans," John ordered. Rifles chattered to life, launching slugs into their charge. Grunts dropped without shielding, shells reflected of elites shields. A particularly brave elite inched close to the Master Chief, hoping to catch him unready. John just swung his gun right, and pumped two shells from his rail gun into his stomach, and the elite fell, clutching at his bloody stomach.  
"They're going to overwhelm us!" 51 warned.  
"Master Chief. Pull back along with your Doctor friend. We can mop up here," 56 shouted, switching his blades back on, he powered up his camouflage generator and blended into the shadows. John simply nodded, signaled to his Spartans and sprinted out.  
"I've got it. We have eight minutes to get to the lift and get out," Dr. Halsey shouted, she had to, she couldn't even hear herself with the plasma bolts crisscrossing, while bullets screamed at the Covenant. "Sorry Doctor," Fred apologized, as gingerly as his armor could allow him, he picked up Dr. Halsey and sprinted off after John. 56 felt a great wave of relief wash over him. Now he didn't need to worry about friendly fire, and their opening fire had wiped out half their numbers.  
  
"The infidels have fled!" Fumammee yelled victoriously. His soldiers, or what remained of his soldiers piled into the small room, and attempted to shut off the battery.  
"Primitive human technology," Fumammee grunted. 56 waited until every single Covenant soldier was inside. He turned on the voice shields and concentrated his thoughts from his spinal node to his command. The one advantage that Soltaris had was their advanced telepathic skills. 56 was a potent one, and his thoughts rang clear in his soldiers mind.  
[We need to defeat all the hunters and the high-ranked elites. There are exactly two hunters, four golden elites, 12 veteran elites, and the regular officers. Pick off the officers and be fast. I don't want them to know what hit them] he thought. He felt slight nudges into his consciousness, their form of an acknowledgement.  
He glanced around the room, to see his shimmering warriors edge around to their targets. Blades flashed, five elites, and two hunters collapsed in a heap. Their assailants unseen, as they vanished back into the shadows. I eased closer to the golden elite, and stabbed him straight through the throat.  
  
Guyapp turned to congratulate his superior on his victory, when he saw him snatch at his throat then fall down. Oh no, the Shimmer warriors were still here. But before he could bark a warning, seven more elites fell. He spun to look where the attacks were coming from, when six more elites fell, including one jackal. Covenant soldiers were dropping like flies, quickly, in the time for him to finally shout his warning, sixteen elites fell.  
"Shimmer warriors! Watch out!" he managed to gasp.  
"What? Where?" a diminutive alien, a fellow veteran grunt said, and then gurgled, his breath mask sliced off, as the remaining three elites dropped dead, 32 elites, six jackals, two hunters, and one of his kind, dead in four minutes. Suddenly the Shimmer warriors broke cover at the edge of the room and sprinted out.  
"What do we do?" a bemused and terrified grunt asked. Guyapp suddenly found all eyes on him.  
"Fumammee spoke to you," one pointed, "You were going to lead the charge."  
"Orders grunt. Hurry or I'll eat you," a ravenous looking jackal threatened.  
"Um. After them," he managed. The Covenant battalion, abruptly under new leadership obeyed and marched off.  
  
I raced forward, my blades behind me, the servos in my suit whining to keep up with my incredible pace. Soltaris, unlike the Spartans, were designed for three purposes, speed, stealth, and liquid precision. Each trained from the age of 5, their first ten years to learn how to work together and alone, and the remaining ten years was every single way you could learn on how to kill without being seen. He nudged their minds.  
[We need to move faster] he thought. He receives six acknowledgements and each of them doubled their pace. Switching his interface panel, he pushed it into his mind's eye as to not disturb his vision. They were getting close to the lift.  
  
Guyapp shuffled along as quickly as possible, but made sure the rest of the grunts were in front of him. He remembered all too well how the Roain Juggernauts had mowed down battalion after battalion of troops with a simple sweep of their rifles. In any ground engagement, six Juggernauts, with no more than six shots could hold out against any number of Covenant soldiers. How the armored alien managed to obtain one kept him baffled.  
They rounded the corner where they noticed 56's tracks. A jackal knelt and sniffed the ground. After a brief pause, he stood back up, and spoke.  
"Humans," he said simply.  
"Which way?" Guyapp asked. The jackal glared at the grunt, feeling insubordinate.  
"Left," he answered. Guyapp nodded, and motioned for the battalion to keep moving.  
  
John and his Spartans had already arrived at the lift, and he stood waiting. He didn't like standing still. It violated every combat instinct he possessed in his body. He checked the countdown timer on the HUD, 3:42:56. 56 had better hurry, or they'd all miss the lift.  
"Don't worry John," Cortana comforted, sensing his apprehension, "he'll make it."  
  
Running near our top speed, 29 mph, we turned in less than a few centimeters before running off once more. They had nearly left the Covenant behind, but stopped. 56 hailed the Master Chief.  
"Sir. We've taken out the elites and the hunters. We're on our way to the utilities lift. Be advised however, the remaining Covenant soldiers are still on their way to your position," 56 said.  
"Understood. Hurry, we're running out of time," John said urgently. 56 were running at near full speed, the sudden burst of acceleration had strained his suit. His suit's condition was reading critical. He had to slow down. True he had great speed, but that was meant for burst, in combat, and running long distances could severely damage the servos.  
[We need to slow down. If our suits are damaged, we'll be vulnerable and far from proper repair] he thought to his men. The acknowledged with a nudge. He slowed down his pace to 20 mph, a loping run. But no doubt the 30 seconds he took for his servos to cool, the Covenant were hot on their heals. Through his increased senses, he could hear the shuffling of grunts and jackals, all that he and his soldiers had left.  
[Sir, they're getting closer. No doubt less than 200 feet away] 67 warned. He could "tell" it was 67. Each and every single one of his Soltaris had a distinctive thought feel, and he could easily discern one from another, coupled with his 45 years of working with them, and his enhanced telepathic capabilities, made them a lethal team.  
[51, do you have a solid lock on the hostiles] he asked.  
[Not a perfect one, but I can hear a grunt shouting commands. Interesting it would come from a grunt, but I guess we have them pretty confused by killing all the leaders] he answered.  
[All I know for sure is they're getting really close. The might be able to even catch up with us due to our need to slow down. My suit monitors were reading critical, we need to slow down even more] 63 pointed out.  
[Point taken. Proceed at walking speed. Keep to the shadows] he ordered. They stopped running and began walking, hugging the wall. After a minute, they stopped as they spotted the Covenant running down, overtaking them and not even knowing it. 56 had to fight the urge to lunge out and slaughter them, but he had his orders.  
  
As Guyapp passed the corridor, he became uneasy. He felt like he was being watched from all sides. He looked down, and noticed the trails stopped. However no one else noticed and they kept moving with one destination in mind. From the security files stolen off the human computers they knew there was only one uncovered escape, the utilities lift.  
"The trails stopped," a grunt said, voicing Guyapp's thoughts. A jackal almost shot him.  
"It doesn't matter. I smell human ahead, we keep moving," he screeched. Guyapp simply nodded for the grunt that spoke to keep quite. With further resolve from two sides, the fear of being eaten, and the fear of death, they kept moving.  
  
They passed without noticed, and 56 nodded from the shadows. His soldiers materialized out of their hiding places, and waited twenty seconds before proceeding cautiously. They were no more than 500 ft from the lift, and knew that when the Covenant reached the lift, they would be surprised from more than one side.  
  
Guyapp's patrol pushed forward and finally reached the utilities lift access room. Covenant piled into the room, to find out it was empty. This puzzled him. He was sure from what Fumammee had said that the humans would be here, but oddly enough it was empty. What was the point of this trickery, when they could have swept the base with all the soldiers left on the planet? Then he heard a faint click and knew it was too late. He hesitated for a fatal second, and in that fatal second, humans jumped from cover, rifles ready, and poured human bullets into his forces, Guyapp managed to shout a command before ducking in fear.  
"Fire!"  
  
John knew that the alien had been to late. Grunts began firing their pistols, while Jackals tried a phalanx position but too late, his Spartans had flanked them, and their unprotected sides yielded perfect targets. As to make it a perfect surprise attack, 56 and his seven remaining soldiers piled into the room, and mopped up all the jackals remaining leaving exactly 12 grunts, and two jackals alive, surrounded on all sides.  
John was about to finish them off, when a single red clad grunt shuffled out and screamed as though his life depended on it, which it did.  
  
"I surrender!" Guyapp shouted. The two jackals glared at him and made to kill him, but they were felled, bloody holes in their heads. He looked down and trembled visibly. His pistol clattered to the floor, as did the other 11 grunts still under his command.  
  
"What?" Fred just said aloud, taken aback the very first time in his entire life. What this grunt just did, probably violated nearly 2000 some years of Covenant culture, or however long they had been in existence. Then again the grunts probably would have surrendered a lot earlier if the elites hadn't been there.  
"Now is not the time. Police their weapons. We're taking them up, let's go," John ordered. Fred shook himself from his bewilderment, picked up the pistols, and dumped them onto the lift. Then he herded the little aliens onto the lift. Everyone piled into the elevator. 56 was surprised it even held their combined weight.  
"Sir," 56 asked, "I have a question."  
"Yes?"  
"What do you plan to do with the grunts?"  
"I'm not sure, we'll leave them to Captain Wren he'll sort it out. In the meantime, be alert," he said. 56 noticed his finger eased on the trigger. He nodded, and charged his blades. You can never be too careful.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
Author's note: I tried introducing a few new concepts so  
review and tell me if I did a good job or not. Secondly, I  
wasn't sure about Covenant names so I based them on the Halo  
books in publication. Third I didn't know whether or not the  
font changes would appear and I don't have time to check so,  
give me feedback. Till next time. Enjoy and review! 


	9. Slaughter over Reach

Chapter 9  
Slaughter over Reach  
  
The lift rumbled and we ascended to the surface, the prisoners trembling visible, not knowing whether or not to expect mercy, or the aliens suddenly unleashing torrents of fire and kill them all. Fred was finding it hard to control himself, but one look at John evaporated any thoughts they might have had. It wouldn't have mattered anyway; the grunts were of no threat.  
56 must have felt the same, and Fred could tell. He shifted the weight from one foot to the other uneasily, as though having Covenant prisoners was a violation of every fiber in his being. After what seemed forever the lift shuddered to a stop at the access tunnel to the outside.  
"Get moving Spartans," John said, and signaled 56 to do the same. 51 cuffed one of the diminutive aliens, and 56 shot him a glance that froze him in his tracks, as though his very mind froze from the coldness of the eyes behind the mask. Truth was however, 56 wanted to beat and kill them as well. Why were they showing mercy? The Covenant had shown none when they killed his family.  
"Echo 501, this is Cortana, requesting a pickup," Cortana said.  
"Cortana this is Echo 501, situation is hot, hold position. Ship Master Kai is preparing a diversion to get you out of there," Rick replied.  
"Will do Thunderclap. Cortana out," she said.  
"How long will we need to hold this position?" John asked.  
"I'm not sure, but no doubt the entire Covenant fleet has been put on alert from Ship Master Kai's welcome invitation. Blow the lift so the Covenant can't use it to get back up. This position is much easier to defend from here," Cortana advised.  
"Fred how's weapons."  
"We should be fine sir. Most of us still have about two to three clips left and a couple of frags," Fred replied.  
"I still have my jackhammer if we need it sir," Will added.  
"Taken note of. We need to hold out long enough for the Major to get us out, which depending on how much our fleet is thrashing theirs could take a while. Stay on your toes," John said. He hoped it wasn't long, his battered Spartans would fight to the last, but h didn't think he could see another one of them die.  
"Perhaps we could scout their position?" 56 suggested.  
"No. No use drawing extra attention. We sit tight and wait for evac," John finished. He turned and looked at his trembling prisoners. Then straightened.  
"Which one is the leader," he tried. There was a serious of scared barks before a red clad grunt stood forward.  
"I am," he said timidly.  
"You have a name?"  
"Guyapp," he squeaked.  
"Guyapp, I have questions I want answers to. Answer them and I promise your safety," John lied.  
  
UNSC RADEON  
  
"Wow captain. Every Covenant ship in the entire sector just lit their engines and is heading this way," Lieutenant Sid reported.  
"Well, at least we know where they're heading. Yukina you have our final numbers?" Wren asked relaxed.  
"30 possibly even 40 Covenant vessels," she said, as relaxed as Wren.  
"Odds?"  
"Favorable to near impossible," she said.  
"Get weapons systems up and running. Prep system shakedown. Evacuate all personnel to higher decks. Shut down all unnecessary systems and divert excess energy to weapons and engines. How are our new shields holding," he said. The Roain had been kind enough to give them working shields for his ship, making it much deadlier.  
"Fine. Eating up 21% of the reactor output. Reactors currently operating at a nominal 89%," Yukina answered.  
"Alki, get me a link with the Fleet Master," Wren ordered.  
"Aye captain."  
"James?" she asked, the two were now on a first name basis.  
"Gena. We got 30 possibly even 40 Covenant hostiles bearing down on us," Wren said, smiling, "Suggestions."  
"Send them straight to hell as you would say. I like those odds how bout you," she said.  
"I like that you like them. Let's go get them. Wren out," he smiled. He noticed his crew smirking.  
"Back to you stations," he barked mockingly.  
"System shakedown is complete captain," Yukina said.  
"Reserve reactor power?"  
"26% has been reserved. Shields still at maximum."  
"Pull up ship information on Gena's vessels." The forward monitor flickered, revealing the forms of four battle ready frigates, one destroyer, and the light carrier, already launching Corsairs. They had even managed to get the disabled Covenant frigate running, bringing their total strength to eight battle ready vessels. Eight against 40. Wren puzzled over the ratio, nearly five to one, but with Gena, he liked those odds.  
"We're ready to move captain. Orders?" Keck asked.  
"Bring us to full speed, notify the Fleet Master of our intentions. Prep nukes for proximity fuse, I want them to come to us. Calculate range of MAC guns at current velocity, and then send the nuke into range just a little in front of that. We'll need to gut their forces in the first wave," Wren ordered. We can destroy a fourth of their forces with the first salvo. Wren laughed to himself, if we were lucky.  
"Covenant vessels are coming over the horizon, be advised. 34 Covenant vessels detected on intercept course with our position. Main MAC batteries are fully charged, shells loaded. Shields ready to be lowered to fire," Yukina reported.  
"How long do you think we can stall them," Wren asked.  
"Stall," Yukina pondered, "I thought we were going into this with the full intent to annihilate them."  
"Just checking Yukina. Lieutenant, weapons on ready, lower shields on my mark. Yukina alert me the moment they're in range of the MAC guns," Wren said, his once lax manner evaporating as he concentrated on the task at hand.  
"They will be within weapon range within a few minutes. Sensors indicate they're approaching almost in a Phalanx formation. They won't be able to dodge," she said, laughing to herself at the Covenant's stupidity. They enemy warships crossed over the edge of the planet. It was fearsome, even with such a powerful fleet he had at his command. But the view of 40 odd Covenant warships bearing down on you was something you see everyday.  
"Gena. Prepare to rake them, they're almost in range of the nuke," Wren said.  
"Sir, I'm detecting fighter launches. Seraphs," Yukina warned.  
"Taken note of. Prepare to ignite engines, lower shields to 40% and prepare for a quick drop and recharge," Wren ordered. He glanced at the information screen, eight cruisers, twelve destroyers, fourteen frigates, and one carrier.  
"Target two cruisers and one destroyer for our main salvo. Tell Fleet Master Gena to target the remaining cruisers," Wren ordered.  
"Targeting solution locked in," Alki reported.  
"Phalanx position has just entered nuke blast range and we have just exited its EMP field affect. They are now within MAC range," Yukina reported.  
"Detonate the nuke," Wren barked. With a brilliant flash of white light, Wren stood blinking for a few seconds until the light cleared. The Covenant ship's shields flickered once and died, while every single Seraph was blown to pieces.  
"Open fire!" Wren yelled. The Radeon shuddered as the MACs launched their super-dense shells at the disabled ships. All three found their marks. The first struck a cruiser while it was attempting to pull out of the Phalanx position, releasing it was hazardous. It struck the vessel amidships and the cruiser reeled out of control from the impact, thudding and crushing a nearby frigate. Both erupted into fire and explosions racked its hull.  
The second struck the second cruiser straight through the nose. The tightly packed formation was a mistake, as the huge bulk of the cruiser plowed straight into the flight paths of two frigates. One managed to pull out, but the second exploded. The third struck the destroyer a glancing blow and it tipped in space before regaining control.  
"Warning captain, they're preparing plasma torpedoes," Yukina announced.  
"Sid, recharge shields to maximum. Alki reload MAC guns. Keck, bring us in at 10% for maneuvering. Order Fleet Master to destroy the ships preparing to fire," Wren commanded. Six ion cannon beams lanced toward the three cruisers ready to fire their plasma turrets. Upon impact they sliced off armor, pierced through hulls, and upon reaching the enemy ships reactors they erupted into balls of fire, spinning out of control.  
"Captain. They're beginning to spread out. Frigates now bearing down on our position."  
"Yukina, get our captured frigate to fire a salvo of plasma torpedoes at that limping destroyer. MACs ready yet?" Wren demanded.  
"MAC one and two are hot," Alki replied.  
"Lock onto the destroyer four points of our starboard bow. Give me flanking speed and prepare the Archer missile pods," Wren ordered.  
"Frigate launching plasma torpedoes. Firing MAC," Yukina said simultaneously. The Radeon lobbed another super-dense rounded and punched a hole straight through the limping destroyer, while three plasma bolts struck the second wounded destroyer, armor melted then boiled, and the ship losing engines and maneuverability plummeted into the atmosphere.  
"Shields up!" Wren roared.  
"Plasma torpedoes inbound."  
"How many?"  
"Five," she said, "Make that six. Three on our position, three toward Fleet Master Gena's flag vessel. Shield Corsairs on intercept course. Gena's carrier is venting countermeasure gasses. Shields have not full recharged."  
"Brace for impact," Wren warned. The first plasma bolt slightly ahead of the other diminished and winked out of existence, a Shield Corsair flashed across the bridge window.  
"Thanks for the save pilot," Keck said, hailing the pilot.  
"Anytime. But you're not out in the free yet," he answered. A plasma bolt struck the shields still only at 35% charge. The second struck the lower deck shielding, and the Radeon's shields flickered and died.  
"MAC 2 and 3 ready captain."  
"Target the bastards that just shot us and send them straight to hell," Wren barked.  
  
Flagship Serenity  
  
"Fleet Master. The Radeon has just lost it's shielding," her first officer warned.  
"Direct all Shield Corsairs to defend her. Ion cannons ready yet?" she asked.  
"61% and charging," her primary weapons officer hissed, willing it to charge faster.  
"Detecting two more inbound plasma bolts," her XO announced.  
"Sensors. Give me sweep on their ships. How many are still battle capable.  
"Carrier has been untouched. Six cruisers, seven destroyers, and ten frigates. Make that five cruisers, one just got shattered by the Radeon," he continued.  
"How many Shield Corsairs left?"  
"Ten. I'm detecting incoming Seraphs."  
"Launch the Zeros. Get them out there and defend the Shield Corsairs. If we lose those, we lose the Radeon."  
"Aye Fleet Master."  
"How are the ion cannons? Charged yet?"  
  
UNSC Radeon  
  
The Radeon had taken enough plasma bolts to down the shields. The shield generator whined as it struggled to recharge. He checked the COM to see if any word had come from Major Rick. None.  
"MAC one ready."  
"Target the destroyer next to the carrier on the port side," he ordered.  
"Target locked in," Alki answered.  
"Fire."  
"Captain, more inbound torpedoes," Sid warned.  
"Ensign, give me max thrust. Turn 35-degrees prepare Archers." Wren ordered.  
  
Flagship Serenity  
  
"Both Ship Master Roy, and Ship Master Griff's Ion cannons are prepared and they are requesting targets," the XO announced.  
"Target a Cruiser and dice it up. Tell Ship Master Griff to target the carrier," she ordered.  
"Warning. Their Covenant shield generators have increased output. Their shields will be back online in less than a minute."  
"Notify Captain Wren. How's our Ion cannon."  
"Charged and ready. Target the destroyer in low orbit. Glancing it, then arc our cannon upward back toward the carrier."  
"Understood."  
"All of our remaining uncharged Ion cannons have been recharged. However Ship Master Johan's vessel has lost thrusters and shields from plasma impacts. He is still able to fire.  
"Destroy the remaining Cruisers. They're tearing us apart," she ordered. She had been lucky and her fleet suffered no casualties, but something was uncharacteristic. This battle was one sided in their favor, and if the Covenant were really looking for anything significant, there would be several fleets parked in orbit. These were their dreg ships no doubt however, or the ones too wounded to leave. In which case, they'll be here to dig their graves.  
"All remaining cruisers have been eliminated along with one destroyer."  
"Their numbers?"  
"We just destroyed four destroyers along with Wren's one. That brings them down to no cruisers, six destroyers, nine frigates, and the light carrier."  
"How are ion canons?"  
"Primary weapon cells are near depleted. We might be able to pull of one more shot if we're lucky."  
"Cut power to shields by 50%. Shunt all extra power to the ion cannons. If we lose our weapons we're screwed."  
"Warning. Remaining fighters are being launched. If they get close enough where we need to use our point defenses, with our weakened shields they'll tear us to pieces."  
"Launch all our Zeros and our remaining Shield Corsairs. How many total fighters will he have active," Gena ordered.  
"22 Zero fighters, and 16 Shield Corsairs. 6 active combat fighters Fleet Master," her XO replied. Shield Corsairs we're probably the most interesting fighters. They had no real weapons, but instead they toted an energy dissipater that halted reactions of particles. Plasma torpedoes literally exploded as the once focused particles wrapped in their EMP envelope were dispersed and loose particles fly out in all directions. Shield Corsairs were what made the Roain fleet tough. The enemy never hit them.  
"Divert all Zeros to take out their Seraphs. Our Shield Corsairs can manage without escort. I want at least eight of our Corsairs on the Radeon," Gena ordered.  
  
UNSC Radeon  
  
"Seraphs have been launched. Fleet Master Gena has launched all available Zeros and has redirected eight Shield Corsairs to defend us. MACs one and three are ready to fire," Alki reported.  
"Target Destroyer one and five, and fire," Wren ordered. The Radeon shuddered, and two more shells thundered toward their targets. Their ships took the shells straight on, and it cost them their lives as the shells thudded on their hulls. They weren't downed, but they limped, barely. Yukina was working in the background, she did full body scans on all the remaining vessels. The data screen flickered as data scrolled on the enemy ships. Destroyer 1 was weaponless. Destroyer 2 shields were coming back online. Destroyer 3 had one remaining operational plasma turret, Destroyer 4, was for the most part operational and was preparing to fire. Destroyer 5 was down and out for the count.  
"Captain Wren. MAC two has completed charging," Alki reported.  
"Launch Archer missiles A-D. Target Destroyer number 2 quickly before the shields come back online," he barked. One more MAC shell followed by streams of exhaust from 40 missiles made their way from the Radeon and toward the weakened destroyer. Majority of the heavy load missiles were shot down before even reaching the destroyer, but several managed to make their way through detonating splashes all over the hull.  
Then the MAC round arrived, screeching it slammed into the destroyer a near glancing blow, but managed to create a deep furrow in the spine, venting a plasma conduit. Explosions racked the destroyer's form and soon it exploded, debris scattering all over space.  
"Warning Captain, Destroyer 3 and 4 have just launched plasma salvos, I detect for incoming plasma torpedoes. Their support frigates pulled off from defending against the Fleet Master's Zeros and have begun to prepare fire. Seraphs have been neutralized," Yukina warned.  
"Increase shield strength to 75%. The Corsairs can handle the rest. I want all three MACs ready to shred that carrier. Status on our missile pods," he demanded. Each individual missile pod was armed above the standard, with Heavy Archers; a prototype missile loaded with increased payloads, but decreased speed. Being as they expected the Radeon to be in for a long trip they had loaded nearly 260 some of these missiles into the preliminary pods, and 520 spares in the armory, the hanger, and storage. The Radeon was armed to the teeth.  
"We've only spend about 40 some, we still have 60 on both port and starboard sides. Bow pods are spent. Spine pods still have 50, keel pods 50 as well."  
"Set starboard and port sides, and arm them to launch. How long till the MACs are charge," Wren asked.  
"The supercharges the Roain docks had installed on the MACs are a little on the low side sir, the next barrage might take a while."  
"How long if we weight."  
"Five maybe eight minutes."  
"How long with the chargers."  
"Thirty seconds," he replied.  
"Redirect our reserve power to the chargers, I want to be able to fire in a minute. In five minutes we can launch four salvos, and they'll have recharged shields and wipe us out if we don't take them out now. Target each of the frigates when MACs are up, then launch a entire pod of Archers after before we fire, port, keel, starboard," he ordered.  
"Aye captain."  
"Yukina, info on their remaining numbers?"  
"Three Destroyers, eight frigates, and the light carrier."  
"We're pretty much even then. I want our spine missile pods ready to launch if we need it."  
"Already done captain."  
  
Serenity  
  
"Fleet Master. Our superchargers are spent. We'll need to power up our ion cannons normally. System checks say we'll have superchargers up in six minutes," her Primary Weapons officer announced.  
"Fighter inventory. We need to take out that carrier before it launches more vessels."  
"38, of our 50 vessels are in combat. We have had a total of eight casualties, we have 30 active fighters, and 12 docked in bay 8."  
"Class, and available pilots."  
"Two Ion Corvettes, ten Gunship Corvettes," her Flight Officer reported.  
"Launch everything, I want the Ion Corvettes fueled for their one shot then back in the bay for a second charge if we need them. Brief them on their targets. Tell the Gunship Corvettes to support our Zeros, prepare to finish them off."  
  
UNSC Radeon  
  
"Reserve is down to 12%. We have enough for one more supercharge. All three MACs are ready. Port and starboard Archer pods are primed."  
"Target frigates 2, 6, and 9. Fire Archers," he ordered. Then waiting five seconds, "Fire the MACs at the same targets." Instant death, The MAC gaining speed against the Archers thudded into their targets, crumpling their hulls, as 60 Archer missiles plowed into each. They disintegrated, and plummeted into the atmosphere. With their shields down, their ships were being tossed and blown to bits like leaves in an autumn gale.  
"Three frigates just went down. The remaining units have just charged their plasma torpedoes. I detect ten plasma torpedoes inbound on Fleet Master Gena's vessel," Yukina warned.  
"Her ship won't survive it. Ensign, give me a quarter turn, increase thrusters to flanking speed. Shields up to maximum," Wren barked. He would take a few hits, and maybe save her ship. The Radeon slowly turned, and rumbled straight into the path of the Plasma torpedoes.  
"Full power to thrusters now!" Wren barked, "Shielding distribution unbalanced to our port side!" Five torpedoes splashed amidships of the Radeon, the shield generator whined, as it compensated for the sudden impact of energy. The shields flickered and died, and two plasma torpedoes impacted on the Titanium A battle plate. Armor melted.  
"We've lost contact with Decks 5, 6, and 7's outer bulkheads. Venting atmosphere. Temperature cooling."  
"What are their numbers now?" Wren asked, clearing over Fleet Master Gena's ship, and coming about above her. He saw two ion beams streak toward the remaining three destroyers, they cut through like a hot knife through butter, and swept left to destroy the last destroyer. All three plummeted into that atmosphere and incinerated, the ion beams had diced up their engines. The carrier took two ion cannon beams from a frigate and wobbled.  
"Fire our remaining two MACs," Wren ordered, they had just finished charging.  
"Our reactors are out of reserve power. Superchargers are down," Leeder reported. It didn't matter. Two MAC rounds into an already heavily wounded carrier meant death. She shook as two heavy rounds tore through her. She fell into the planet. The entire Covenant armada over Reach nearly decimated. Every remaining fighter along with the ten Gunship Corvettes flew to the enemy frigates. Their cannons diced up the pulse laser turrets before they could fire leaving them now weaponless, it was slaughter.  
In less than fifteen minutes of combat, every single remaining Covenant vessel remaining in Reach's orbit was sliced into ribbons, by eight vessels, no human casualties. With these powerful allies, and their technology, the UNSC finally stood a chance, Wren thought. Time to take this war to them. 


	10. Flagship: Serpent Vengeance

Chapter 10  
Flagship: Serpent Vengeance  
  
"Master Chief come in, this is Echo 501," Major Rick's voice crackled over the COM.  
"Echo 501, this is Cortana, we read you, and are ready for evac," she replied. John looked around him, spent brass littered the floor, he was completely out of Rayon ammo, and the walls were scorched from plasma fire. They had held their position and luckily had no casualties.  
"I'm coming up on your homing beacon."  
"News on the battle?" Dr. Halsey asked.  
"Wiped every last one of those bastards out. No casualties," he answered. Dr. Halsey felt a rush of relief, "However, Ship Master Kai's vessel is heavily damaged and might take a while to repair if we can't find the correct spare parts. We've hauled in the wreckage of Covenant vessels and exterminated the decks."  
"Will do Thunderclap. Come and pick us up," Cortana beamed inside. John glanced at their trembling prisoners, he felt no hatred toward them, and they were soldiers like him. Just then the loud roar of a Pelican's engines sharpened, and the gunmetal of hull of Echo 501hove into view at the entrance to their position.  
"Get moving Spartans. Onto the transport!" Fred barked.  
"Soltaris into the transport," 67 ordered. John held the rear, ushering the grunts into a single file line as they waddled into the small crew space of the Pelican.  
"What's with the uglys boarding my ship Chief?" Rick asked, his unease evident.  
"POWs major," John replied.  
"POWs, what the. I guess you have your reasons chief. Let's go," Rick said. The Pelican rumbled and began to ascend. The grunts look terrified at the loss of control, the lack of restraints to hold them in place. They slowly climbed for a minute before exiting the view of the mountain, now covered with scorch marks from enemy plasma bolts.  
"Fleet Master Kai, requesting permission to come aboard?" Rick asked, "I need refueling."  
"Our docking bay door is jammed Major. We couldn't even let you on if we wanted to. We're trying to break surface and maybe get repaired at a nearby station."  
"Roger. We will proceed back to our parent ship. How'd your enemies do?"  
"Dead enemies aren't enemies anymore," the Ship Master replied.  
"That's a definite roger," Rick laughed, he liked the Ship Master. They cleared atmosphere and entered orbit around Reach."  
"Radeon this is Echo 501 requesting permission to land," Rick said, gazing through the cockpit window at floating ship hulks, glad that the Radeon wasn't among them.  
"Echo 501 welcome back. You have your load?"  
"Eight Spartans, Seven Soltaris, a couple of POWs, and one Dr. Halsey. All in a days work," Rick chuckled. He maneuvered his Pelican into the docking bay, and laid her down slowly to rest. With a slight jolt the Pelican touched down. John signaled to his Spartans and they piled out the moment the doors opened. Thirty heavily armed ODST lined the outside.  
"Stand down marines," Wren ordered, then he noticed Dr. Halsey, "Doctor."  
"Good to see you captain," she replied.  
"Aye captain."  
"Looks like the Major wasn't lying. We got some POWs."  
"When have you ever known Navy pilots to lie captain?" Rick laughed.  
"If it'll get them a new ship Major. Nice flying, report to the showers."  
"Aye sir," Rick beamed. Wren nodded, and the ODST shouldered their weapons.  
"Who's the leader amongst you?" Wren demanded.  
"Me?" Guyapp managed to squeak.  
"Under the terms of the Geneva Convention. The grunts are to be treated as our guests, meaning meals, and quarters. We're jumping in exactly," he looked at his watch, "Three hours. Get down to our captured vessel along with their leader, get them methane and food. That's an order marines, move to it."  
"Aye captain. You heard the captain, move marines. Find a pilot to take us to that scrap heap they call a ship. Guyapp or whatever the hell you call yourself come with me," the marine sneered.  
"Chief, send one of your Spartans and make sure the ODST don't kill them. They're just grunts," Wren added. John nodded to Fred who acknowledged and moved out. John looked around him at the battered faces of the pilots. They had won, no casualties, but it had been a long battle, and Reach had already fallen.  
"Chief, come with me to the bridge," Wren ordered. John nodded and followed him.  
"Orders John?" Kelly asked.  
"Be ready to mobilize anytime. Check your weapons and your armor, make sure it's working. Chances are you won't get replacements anytime soon. Make sure Dr. Halsey is comfortable," John said simply. He followed Wren to the bridge, slowing his pace considerably until they arrived.  
"Well Chief what do you think?" Wren asked. This was the first time John had seen the battle's outcome. The orbit around Reach was littered with metal debris, dead Covenant ships, and out of everything, no a single human causality.  
"A victory sir," John replied.  
"Right you are Master Chief. We've sustained minor damages; we should be repaired and ready to go soon enough. We'll keep our prisoners locked up tight," Wren said, "Idea on any destinations Chief?"  
"Earth," John said simply.  
  
Halo Debris Ring: Imperial Shimmer  
  
"Coming up on possible artifacts. News on the Covenant fleet over Halo?" Ship Master Goro asked.  
"Wiped them all out. All possible Flood outbreaks contained. System's clean. We did however find some interesting contacts. Faint beacons over near ship debris," his second officer by the name of Frez replied. The Imperial Shimmer was a mop up ship, designed to salvage vessel wreckages. They hardly got any work, because the fleet normally vaporized any Covenant vessels and hardly left any.  
"Covenant won't be happy the lost control of Halo. We even managed to capture the Ascendant Justice, a Covenant command vessel," Goro smiled.  
"Coming up on the contacts. Looks like some sort of pod. Running thermal scans."  
"What did you get?"  
"She's cold as ice. Looks liked near perfected cryogenics. Someone's inside. Depth scans. Looks human."  
"Grapples. Pull her in," Goro ordered. He looked on the optics on the grappler feeds, and gasped.  
"Interface with the pod, give me visual on its contents." He gazed at the monitor. Inside was one of the super soldiers he heard about, perhaps even the one responsible for the destruction of Halo.  
"He doesn't look to good. Plasma burns, severe internal damage. We might need bio-regeneration units, along with nano-drone implants," he commented.  
"Should we hail Fleet Master Talm?"  
"Already on it," he said, switching frequencies, "Fleet Master Talm. We have something you might want to see"  
"What is it?"  
"We found one of the UNSC's Spartans. He's pretty badly injured however. We'll need a medical bay prepped for treatment, nano-drone injections, and bio-regeneration units along with DNA sample encoders," Goro said.  
"You sure? From what the UNSC guest Captain Wren had said, they should be pretty big. From the description on your data log, I don't see how a Spartan could fit inside."  
"Either way. He's human, we'd best treat him right away, then hail Fleet Master Gena on the development."  
"Already done that Ship Master. We're done mopping up the remaining vessels in orbit. Halo debris ring has been secured. All possible Flood outbreaks have been continued."  
"We'll pull on board your vessel with our passenger. We need to start his operations as soon as possible."  
"Correction Ship Master," Frez said, "It's a woman."  
  
UNSC Radeon  
  
Wren mumbled to himself. Repairs were taking too long. They had taken more damage than they though. An eighth of his ship no longer even existed, plasma scorches ran all along the Radeon, and her superchargers and reactors need a boost.  
"Coming up on the Gettysburg now Captain. You'll be glad to hear her reactor and fuel containers are still intact. Locking on to her hard points, and dropping repair crews," Yukina reported.  
"How long have we been repairing our fleet?"  
"Seven hours sir," she replied.  
"How much longer till we're battle and flight ready."  
"Four maybe five hours?"  
"I want 56 up at the bridge as soon as possible."  
"Yes Captain."  
"Fleet Master Gena has transferred vessels. She would like to speak with you," Lieutenant Alki said, saluting. Gena stood at the entrance and nodded.  
"Wren a word? Alone?" she said, glancing at Wren's command crew.  
"Carry on. I want updates as soon as possible."  
"Wren you might want to take a look at this," she said, holding an interface panel in her right hand.  
"What is it?"  
"I just received a message from Second High Fleet Master Talm," she said. This meant nothing to Wren, he didn't know their ranks, Gena must have understood.  
"I am a Primary Fleet Master. There are four different types of Fleet Masters. Regular, Secondary, Primary, and High Fleet Master. He is your equivalent of an admiral."  
"Yes, I don't quite understand why this is so important."  
"He is coming to Reach. Now," she said.  
"Now? I thought the Council only reinforced us with your fleet."  
"High Fleet Master's aren't subject to the Council's orders. He has left detail forces to secure Halo, and is coming with his personal fleet, along with his flagship Serpent Vengeance," she answered, "with a passenger."  
"A passenger."  
"They found a cryogenics pod in the Halo Debris ring. A Spartan Wren as you said before. She's badly injured, and they've begun medical operations," she replied. Just then 56, came up behind Wren, so quietly Wren didn't notice, but he turned when Gena smiled behind him.  
"Captain. Reporting as you requested?" Gena turned back to Wren.  
"She's getting nano-drone implants, along with bio-regeneration units, and an implantation node to reconnect her nerve endings."  
"Nano-drone implants?" Wren asked bemused. 56 answered.  
"They are a last resort medical effort, because normally, we use them for military personnel, High Fleet Masters, and Soltaris. It makes us virtually ageless," 56 said pulling off his helmet, to reveal the face of a man barely over the age of 25.  
"How old are you."  
"I will be 44 in one planetary cycle."  
"You don't look a day over 25," Wren commented.  
"Your Master Chief might want to know this. Supposedly the operations were a success and she has been brought back from the dead so to speak. She didn't trust us at first, but she said her name was Linda. But I suggest we stay here for the next day. High Fleet Master Talm should be arriving soon."  
"Very well. Then let's look our best. 56, I brought you up here to ask a question on their combat tactics," Wren asked.  
"Why did you not just ask Fleet Master Gena?"  
"Good question. But the reason is because you are on the ground, you know what they fight like. No offense to your Navy, but because of their strength, they do not need tactics," Wren answered.  
"Fine. Your question?"  
"It seems they were looking for something on the planet's surface. Majority of their ships are downed so they are stranded there, but it has been my experience, that when Covenant are looking for something, they do not just keep 40 odd ships in orbit. Our battle was almost too easy," Wren mused.  
"True, but these are very uncharacteristic Covenant if I might add. Their soldiers never surrender and yet we have prisoners, grunts though they are."  
"There could be a reason we haven't found yet. But either way, the moment High Fleet Master Talm arrives we head straight for Sol System to strengthen our defenses. Security of Earth comes first," Wren said bluntly.  
"As you wish captain. I will see that to it that my forces are ready, and prepare to receive our reinforcements. I couldn't help but feel you would like to speak to the Master Chief. Would you like me to summon him?"  
"How did you know?" 56 tapped his forehead.  
"I just do," he said, smiling for the first time since Wren had seen him.  
  
Medical Bay  
  
Dr. Halsey sat more or less disgruntled. Kelly tried to get up off the bunk, and Dr. Halsey shot her a glaring look.  
"Kelly, you are in no condition to be moving around," she said.  
"I'm fine Doctor."  
"No. Your suit vitals registered you as dehydrated, with several internal injuries, three strained tendons, a broken wrist, and a minor fracture in your tibia," Dr. Halsey snapped. Kelly sat back down quickly.  
"Take some sound medical advice, I'm amazed to see you even conscious," Dr. Halsey added. But it was then again partially her fault. Still, the medical treatments to replace Kelly's damaged liver were still in its afterstages.  
"Dr. Halsey, I said I'm fine, what more can you ask of me?" Kelly asked, "John might need us at any moment, and I can't waste my time standing, waiting a whole week to recover from some light flesh wounds."  
"Catherine? Will's ready for treatment," Cortana announced.  
"How's John?"  
"He refuses to say anything about his injuries. They are light, but he's going to be fine, he's mostly just exhausted," Cortana sighed. The Spartans were veritable fortresses. Nothing in except family, nothing out, they were the most tightly knit group Cortana had ever seen.  
"Dr. Halsey, please report to the bridge," the intercom chimed.  
"Cortana tell them to hold on until I finish Will's surgery," Dr. Halsey muttered, annoyed.  
"Yes Doctor. However it seems like we will be receiving reinforcements and proper repairs soon," Cortana added.  
"Either way, my Spartans are to stay put. Cortana take care of Will and John, make sure Will is comfortable," she said, then glancing at Kelly, "I don't want to see Kelly moving an inch from that bed."  
"Yes Doctor," Cortana said. Dr. Halsey stormed to the bridge, to make sense why she was called up so unceremoniously, especially before surgery. She arrived momentarily.  
"Doctor, it's a pleasure to see you again," Wren beamed. She couldn't help but like the captain, most of them disrespected her or just put her aside because she was a civilian, but only two men didn't, Keyes who was dead, and the man standing in front of her now.  
"You as well, but skip the pleasantries, I'm in no mood," she snapped beside herself.  
"We've found another one of your Spartans Doctor. Linda I believe it is," he said, as though saying the name was somehow unworthy of him. True most don't know her name, or any of the Spartan's names, Halsey sighed.  
"Where is she?" she asked.  
"The Roain security fleet pulled her in still in her Cryo pod. Their second High Fleet Master Talm is on his way in his flagship, and his personal fleet," Wren replied.  
"Will that be all?"  
"No. I would like to know why you stayed behind at CASTLE base. No doubt you knew that you weren't going to survive and yet you stayed instead of being evacuated."  
"You don't need to know."  
"I would like to. I have treated you with a respect that most of my peers wouldn't give you. I have treated you as an equal despite the fact you are a civilian, and that I shouldn't be allowed to speak with you concerning anything, but I trust you. The least you can do is trust me," he said. Halsey was beginning to respect this man.  
"The Covenant were after this," she said, pulling a crystal out of her coat pocket.  
"What is it?"  
"We're not quite sure, we do however believe it is a storage device. Something similar to how they found Reach. We had detected energy signatures from the Iroquois," she explained.  
"What are you suggesting," he said.  
"Like I said, I'm not sure."  
"We'll let High Fleet Master Talm look at it. No doubt he will understand," he said. Wren noticed her shift uncomfortably.  
"I understand how you feel, but I will ensure you will be in charge of the research, being as I am the ranking officer in our little fleet," he said dryly, not saying what both knew. He was the only one left in this system.  
"Fine, do you know when they will be arriving?" she asked.  
"Soon, their slipspace drives are a lot faster than ours. I give it oh say a few hours."  
"Captain Wren, we are detecting inbound slipspace contacts," Lieutenant Alki said, walking in on their conversation.  
"Hostile?"  
"Roain sir," she replied simply. Wren turned and smiled. Dr. Halsey found it hard to smile in return. In light of the situation, this man always seemed happy.  
"See what I mean?" he said, "okay Lieutenant, let's go greet our new comrades."  
  
High Fleet Master Talm: Flagship Serpent Vengeance  
  
"The UNSC Radeon has just come into contact. She's beat Fleet Master," the Primary Weapons Officer said. The Primary weapons officer on most ships served as the second in command.  
"Very well Second Officer," he said, "bring us in."  
"Fleet Master. Our support cradle want's to begin repairs. Wait, I'm receiving transmission from the Radeon. Captain Wren I believe," Talm's Data Officer reported.  
"Patch him through."  
"Greetings High Fleet Master. I must say it's an honor to have you join our fleet. I don't wish to pull rank, but I have tactical command being as I don't exactly know Roain ranks," a creased but smiling face appeared on the main holo-screen.  
"You do know that we do not follow the Council's will," Talm said.  
"Yes. Fleet Master Gena has already informed me on this," Wren replied.  
"Fleet Master Gena? Gena Rose?" Talm said, suddenly excited.  
"Um. Yes, why?"  
"Never mind. I recognize your tactical command of our fleet. The Serpent Vengeance, and the Second Roain Command fleet is at your disposal captain," Talm replied.  
"We also have something you and your scientist might want to look at. Dr. Halsey will lead our research efforts," Wren added, then shut off the COM before Talm could reply. Wren walked up to the bridge window. He looked outside to see the massive docking platform for repairs and the formidable flagship Serpent Vengeance. Now they stood a chance, he thought to himself.  
"Captain, we've finished loading weapons payloads. Heavy Archers are loaded. We have ten MAC shells left, and six salvaged shells from orbit. Pelicans are towing them in as we speak. However armor repairs cannot be completed until we've docked with the cradle. Captain are you okay?" Alki asked, seeing concern in his face.  
"No. Not really, we need to get to Earth and fast. The Spartan project is over for now. We cannot die Lieutenant. The Master Chief, his Spartans, and Dr. Halsey must reach Earth," he simply said, "or this war is lost." 


	11. Knights

Chapter 11  
Knights  
  
John sat in the armory, making sure his new weapon was armed, and had ammo. 56, had been kind enough to scrounge up twelve more clips of Rayon ammo, and two clips of the rail gun. Sliding the first round into place, he hefted his heavy gun, making sure it was in good order. He knew he shouldn't grow attached to equipment, but he couldn't help but like this weapon. Messy as it was, he liked its power.  
"Master Chief. I believe that Captain Wren would like to speak with you," a trembling technician said, tapping John lightly on the shoulder. John laid down his rifle with a heavy clunk and turned.  
"Show the way," he glanced at the nametag, "Private."  
"Yes sir," the solider said. They walked up to the bridge, where John saluted the Captain, who simply nodded.  
"Master Chief. I believe you have a friend on her way," Wren said. John was puzzled.  
"Captain?"  
"A Spartan on board the Pillar of Autumn I believe. You know her?" Wren said smiling.  
"Captain permission to go to the Serpent Vengeance," John said quickly.  
"Granted. Grab a transport, and make your way over," Wren nodded, "You'll find Major Rick in the hanger working on his new Roain transport."  
"Aye captain," John replied, and thundered down toward the hanger.  
  
Research Wing: Serpent Vengeance  
  
Dr. Halsey puzzled over the overhead display. Even the Roain scientist hadn't quite figured out what the crystal was. All she knew was that John had managed to recover it from some distant planet, only to never realize what it was. The studies results were conclusive, it was a storage device, but she couldn't find a way to open it. She'd kick herself if the answers were blatantly simple, she thought.  
"Doctor? I have the thermo scans you wanted, along with the RAD scan results," a timid man said.  
"Results?"  
"Inconclusive. We have now confirmed however, that it does seem like a storage device, because it emits a radiation signal very similar to that of their tracking systems. We still don't know what it does besides that however."  
"Very well. Is that all?"  
"Your patient is standing outside and wishes to see you," the man added.  
"Show her in."  
"Very well doctor."  
"Dr. Halsey. I would like to speak with you about my armor repairs," Linda said bluntly. Straight to business, like her Spartans. She was particularly amazed however at her quick recovery. From the descriptions the surgeons of the ship had given, she was technically dead. Nano-drones had saved her live, and now, she didn't age.  
"Repairs are pretty much complete. We however needed to interface spare parts of the Juggernaut exoskeleton, which I might add highly embarrassed, surpasses ours. The momentary difficulty maneuvering will pass once the system has been fully integrated," she smiled.  
"Where is it?" Linda asked.  
"It's at the armory next to the training course onboard this ship. I suggest you go and try it on, get used to the way it feels before going back into combat."  
"Yes ma'am," she said, and turned on her heel, walking off. Upon arriving at the armory, with the help of the flagship's command crew, she arrived. She looked at a ceramic rack that held her armor, technicians working to make sure it was in perfect condition. It was changed. The shoulder plates were longer, farther down. The armor around the legs was thicker, and it was a mix of green and white. The helmet was completely different. Instead of a visor like unit, it retained its basic shape but was elongated toward the front.  
"Ma'am," one of the technicians turned and bowed.  
"At ease."  
"I assume you would like to try on the armor. Shall we help you put it on? You received subliminal training while you were recovering, although the effects are completely different, and they will need time to adjust," he said.  
"Thank you. May I have a basic description of my new armor?"  
"We call this the J- MJOLNIR, the J standing for juggernaut. You have an increased power pack yield. The armor itself is thicker, and the thermostatic gel and strength manifolds are two times thicker, you will need to adjust to your new strength and speed. You shield system has been changed."  
"We decided to take advantage of your speed, so we adjusted your shield generator to take direct orders from you neural interface. You can decide where to make your shield strongest. The unit also has one more bonus, the HUD is not only heat resistant, but also can be augmented for virtual reality to tie into your scope. We have changed your basic armor, and upgraded your normal sniper rifle to suit your new armor's abilities," the man finished, looking very full of himself.  
"Thank you," she said. Peeling off her clothes, she let the technicians encase the armor around her body. She wasn't used to it, and it was a lot more different than the original MJOLNIR. It was at least twice as heavy, with the thicker plates. The tech must have understood how she felt.  
"Naturally it is a lot heavier. The original Juggernaut Exoskeleton could take three of your tank shells to the chest, and two fusion core bolts. But required immense energy to power so they aren't very mobile," he explained. She moved her arm, and it snapped up, precisely to the position she wanted, not even half a mm off.  
"Amazing," she echoed.  
"Yes I am," a voice echoed inside her head. A construct!  
"Of course. What did you think I was," the AI sounded annoyed. She recognized her personality to be Dr. Halsey.  
"Her name is Terra. She will be your construct. After close examination of the AI technology from the Radeon, we used it to create our own system. Granted it isn't anywhere near as advanced as Cortana, but she is fairly powerful, and I hope she will be helpful, I designed her myself," the technician smiled.  
"With my help," Dr. Halsey said from behind.  
"Of course," the man said humbly.  
"Linda, take her out for a test," Dr. Halsey said, smiling a rare smile. Linda signaled, being sure she didn't hit herself. Walking for, she was amazed at her speed, her dexterity. Her movement was like liquid. The HUD flickered, and projected the information she wanted to an invisible plain. With the captured Covenant weapons, they tested her shield. Firing one bolt at her head, she instinctly raised the shield, and deflected the bolt, and her new S-3J sniper rifle made her S-2, look like a thunder stick  
"I see you are impressed."  
"You did an excellent job Dustin. The best Roain has to offer," Dr. Halsey said.  
"It will take some getting used to. But I will be able to adjust fine," Linda smiled through her suit. Her suit was near perfect. The easy interface between rifle and suit was flawless, her movement was perfect, and with the improved strength, she was twice as formidable as she was before. She wouldn't be killed twice, she'd make sure of that.  
  
John arrived at the hanger only to find that all of his Spartans had beat him there. He signaled his smile, and walked up to them  
"What took you so long?" Kelly frowned.  
"Traffic."  
"We heard the good news and want to go see Linda. Where's Major Rick?"  
"Over here!" a cheery voice called over. The tall silhouette of Major Rick could be seen against a hulking ship. John had seen them before, when they were in Ship Master Kai's hanger. This was a Corvette class vessel.  
"I see you like her Master Chief. A Cutlass Corvette. Transport fighter hybrid," he smiled radiantly, "She's magnificent. Oh the other's will be so jealous!"  
"Could you take us to the High Fleet Master's vessel?" John asked.  
"Of course. Test run, and helping a friend in need all in one!" he laughed, and tapped the interface panel on the side. A hole appeared on the side of the ship, as though the very metal was alive. He walked in and the hole closed. John followed suit, running his hand against the blue metal. The ship's side groaned, then a hole almost perfectly his size appeared and he walked in. His Spartans followed suit.  
Sitting there the ship moved, without the normal jolt of a Pelican. This vessel moved so smoothly. Acceleration dampeners no doubt. The UNSC had been trying to create a similar system for years. John sat there, at a lost for words, unused to for once being alone his suit, the cool icy feeling of Cortana not present.  
"Requesting clearance, this is Echo 501, I repeat requesting clearance to flagship Serpent Vengeance," the Major called.  
"Clearance granted. Pull in to Hanger C," control replied. The ship hanged a left and a door hummed open, and they pulled in. Landing gently, John stood up and walked off the ship to be greeted by many excited technicians. They all chattered happily.  
"You must be one of the super soldiers! Your friend is this way! Follow us," they all said. John couldn't help but notice they looked no older than 17 or 16. He sighed; he was only six when they "recruited" him. John nodded and signaled for his company to follow him.  
They arrived at some form of armory room. It was huge, even by his standards. The entire room looked like the main hanger of the Truth and Reconciliation on Halo. On ceramic pedestals, and held fast by metal beams rested the heavy Juggernaut exoskeletons. On the other side, were marine armor exoskeletons, similar in size to his, but thinner, and without shielding. On the walls next to him, the Soltari armor was being fixed, eighteen units. Wren had said they had come with extra Soltari units, but John had no idea this many. He had seen 56 at work, and no one was deadlier than Soltaris in stealth combat.  
"You must be the Master Chief," a man said, materializing on John's left. John turned and nodded.  
"Yes."  
"I am Weapons Master Horus. Your friend is in the training course for the upgrades in her unit."  
"Upgrades?"  
"She was severely injured, and her armor was shot. We input Juggernaut armor plates into her armor unit. We call it the J-MJOLNIR. Dr. Halsey is hoping to input them into all your units as soon as possible," he answered. John simply nodded, and headed toward the training area. For a single ship, it was a long walk just to get across the room. Reaching the main course entrance he could see two Juggernauts guarding the entrance.  
"Is someone already in there?" John asked. Just then, Linda appeared swiftly in front of him, John was taken aback, but not long.  
"John," Linda said. She was not like the other Spartans. A lone wolf, she could stand on her own, and was a crack shot with the sniper rifle. She motioned a smile across the faceplate of John's helmet.  
"Are you okay?" John said, disbelieving, "I saw you take those plasma bolts. You were almost dead."  
"I was dead John. They found me and brought me back. I'm alive again," she replied. Losing her the first time was painful enough. Losing any of his Spartans was painful. They were so close, so tightly knit, family, that he felt he lost apart of himself when his men died.  
"I notice you got some upgrades to your MJOLNIR armor," Fred commented, admiring it.  
"Yeah. Twice as tough, synapse controlled motions. The suit is almost my very body, along with additional aspects I enjoy greatly," she said, then shouldered a long sniper rifle, easily twice as long as the S-2. The barrel was modified to be longer. There were interface panels John noticed similar to that of 56's suit, and a large scope with a holographic projector.  
"Warning. We are preparing to jump to random vector 1. Stand by for slip-space jump in 20 minutes," the COM system announced.  
"We'd best get back to the Radeon. Where is Dr. Halsey?" John asked.  
"She's in the infirmary wing reading up on nano-technology. I'll get her," Linda said.  
"I'll get her," Kelly interjected and sprinted off. Even now after long years of training and combat experience, John was still amazed at her speed. She appeared, no later than two minutes carrying Dr. Halsey gently in her arms.  
"I don't understand the urgency."  
"We'd best get back to the Radeon Dr. Halsey. We're preparing a jump. The COM announced the jump in 20 minutes."  
"Fine. Where's our pilot?"  
"Here Doctor," a cheery voice called from the armory entrance. The frame of the tall Major Rick could be seen, as he glanced around the room nervously, unused to the huge room onboard a ship, more used to the confines of a fighter cockpit.  
"The captain wants his forces gathered back on their home ships as soon as possible. We are pretty undermanned so we need every soldier we can get," Rick said.  
  
Guyapp was still locked up onboard the frigate UNSC soldiers nicknamed, Derelict Prison. They had sent their POWs down to the ship to be secured and watched over in the same cells they had used to lock up Captain Keyes. Guyapp sat in his sell, quaking on his hooves, as a severely stern looking human marine walked over and eyed him.  
"Ugly looking brute isn't he," he sneered. A female solder walked and leaned on his shoulder, looking at the little alien.  
"Naw. Looks kind of like a dog without the fur," she said.  
"God Lieutenant. You think we can treat this beast tricks?"  
"That will be enough Sergeant. Return to your post, and open this cell. I would like to talk to Guyapp," Wren said suddenly, appearing.  
"Um. Yes captain!" the marine saluted and nodded to the soldier manning the holographic panel.  
"We're gonna die," Guyapp whispered.  
"No. Not if you cooperate, so answer my questions. What were you looking for at CASTLE base that was so important to land an entire Cruisers combat crew," Wren asked, eyes granite chips. He sensed something nearby, invisible, and then shut it out, concentrating on the Grunt.  
"I don't know," Guyapp squeaked, "none of the Field Masters told us, and our elite commander refused to impart information on us."  
"There had to be a reason," Wren said. He himself was amazed at how well he held his temper with the alien. Of course this was the first one he ever talked to so it wouldn't matter, Elites don't let themselves get capture, Jackals got killed first, and Hunters couldn't be contained.  
"All I know is that they were looking for a secret they had lost. A secret that could mean the end of them was the rumor. But besides that I don't know! Don't kill me," Guyapp pleaded.  
"You've been helpful. Not even the Roain scientists could tell what it was besides that it is a storage crystal, similar in form to the ones they had found onboard your ships. However we have no idea on how to activate it, do you?"  
"I am a simple Grunt warrior. I do not know our science," the Grunt barked softly. Wren felt his temper rise with impatience and squelched it. Guyapp sensed he was angry.  
"I've heard that the crystals require certain energy signatures to activate. That's it," he managed to whisper.  
"That will be all Lieutenant. Lock him back up," Wren said, "56, you can come out of the shadows."  
"How did you know?" 56 asked, materializing to every marine's shock onboard.  
"Don't worry about that. More likely I suspected something but that's beside the point. You have a reason for being here? I can take care of myself without two shadows," Wren said.  
"I apologize. Fleet Master Gena insisted on your escort. I apologize," 56 bowed, Wren scoffed.  
"She's a little overprotective isn't she," Wren muttered, "You can tell the remaining two of your Soltaris to stand down as well. The Grunt caused me no harm." Two figures materialized.  
"67, 51, stand down," 56 said.  
"We need to do something about that name. I refuse to refer to you by your identification number," Wren smiled.  
"Captain?"  
"Call it my guilt, or maybe someone else's, but I refuse to demean your humanity any further. Take off your helmet son," Wren said. 56, took off his helmet. Even though Wren had seen his face before, his face was still shockingly young, but in truth, he was only eight years older.  
"What would you have my name be?" 56 asked dubiously.  
"Jace," Wren said.  
"Jace?"  
"It's my son's name," he said, sadness filling his eyes, "It was my son's name."  
"I'm sorry. How'd they die?" 56 asked.  
"They died at Harvest Colony, when the Covenant glassed it. My wife and two sons," Wren said, but despite the sadness in Wren's heart 56 felt, not a single tear fell.  
"Jace it is Captain. Names for best men?" Jace asked.  
"67 will be Roy, the name of my younger son. 51 can be Toz, my brother," Wren smiled; glad he had somehow atoned for his guilt. But Jace glanced at Wren's mind and could tell the guilt wasn't his. This man too was an empath, but a weaker one. This pain was from one such Doctor as Dr. Halsey.  
"Yes captain," Roy and Toz replied then bowed. Jace mused over the thought, somehow he didn't understand, but those four letters gave him more humanity than he had ever had in his life.  
"Jace," Wren almost felt awkward, "we're jumping pretty soon. Get to the Defiant Vanguard. I want surveillance on our prisoners. Keep me posted on any updates regarding the storage crystal."  
"Yes sir," Jace bowed and walked out, a new emotion filling his heart. Now he was sure, he had a name, he had respect, he was human.  
  
UNSC Radeon: Bridge  
  
Wren stood at the bridge of his mighty ship. They had managed light repairs, but they could no longer stay over Reach. No doubt the Covenant would wonder why an entire armada had lost contact with them. Reach, the fallen fortress, was no longer safe, and the time had come to say goodbye. Wren absentmindedly let one tear slip by as he thought of all his friends, all the men that had served with him on his last command, all dead.  
"Captain? Are you crying?" Alki asked. Wren wiped his eye swiftly, flicking the tear, clearing his mind he turned.  
"No. Repair status?"  
"Supercharger is at 61% charge. Generator has been repaired from the Gettysburg wreckage. We managed to tap her armory as well. We have reloaded with 256 Archer missiles, standard, and 12 MAC rounds to our remaining ammo reserves. We can fight sir," Alki replied. He nodded.  
"Let's go home Lieutenant."  
  
Major Rick nosed his new ship into the main hanger of the Radeon. Coming about slowly, he had quickly gotten a feel for the controls. He had learned how to fly from his best friend, call sign Foehammer, only to find she had died on Halo, fighting the Covenant to the last. Somehow the fact she had died in battle soothed his soul. He came from a rich cultural background, having actually grown up in China.  
"Tower, we're coming in. Updates on current situation?"  
"We'll be jumping soon. This'll be a long one so, escort the Chief and his Spartans to cryogenics. Have Jace and his men go to cryogenics lab two," the tower said.  
"Jace? Who's Jace?" Rick asked dubiously.  
"56's new name. Captain gave it to him so I'm not asking questions."  
"Sure tower. If you say so. Watch over my ship. No one touches or scratches it got it?" Rick said, winking and saluting at the monitor before it snapped off. Touching down he opened the door and John and his Spartans piled out.  
"Chief I'm sure you heard the message. It's going to be a long flight, so you'll be in Cryogenics," Rick said. John was more worried than annoyed. He never liked cryogenics, but he was worried about what would happen. The last time he went to 'sleep' he woke up to find out the Pillar of Autumn had been overrun by the Covenant. Instinct, and experience told him not to. But it would be a long ride, and he couldn't exactly just sit and do nothing the entire time.  
"Show us the way," John said, readying his mind for the cold emotionless wasteland of ice.  
  
Cortana mused over the results she had managed to obtain on the storage crystal. It had to mean something significant. Partly because it remained a mystery, and partly because the Covenant wanted it so naturally, we needed to get it, or just make sure they didn't. Scanning quickly over the crystal she worried about what it might be.  
"You seem off lately," John had said. These words kept echoing in her mind. Since she had absorbed the information from the Halo control center, she estimated she had cut her life span in half. Yukina echoed in the distance and intruded on Cortana.  
"You look like you could use some help?" Yukina asked brightly. Cortana had become 'friends' with this construct. She had recognized the same intelligence, the same thirst for information with Yukina.  
"Yes," Cortana smiled, "I can't seem to completely figure out how to unlock the crystal. It's a mystery, but for now I'm certain that the Covenant didn't make it."  
"How so?"  
"First of all. The energy signature from Covenant data crystals is unique. Whether by accident or on purpose. The scans are off. They aren't detecting energy, but a resonation. This resonation creates disturbances in electrical equipment," she explained.  
"Then what are you proposing. If the Covenant didn't make it, then who did?"  
"That remains to be seen," Cortana glowed orange, annoyed at being so slow.  
"Warning. Slipspace jump commencing," Yukina suddenly warned. The Radeon lurched forward; with a rumble and a spurt of speed they cleared the threshold between normal space into Slipspace.  
"Wait. Right there," Cortana said, pointing at the chart in front of her.  
"An energy spike," Yukina commented, "from the laboratory. Not at all close to a Slipspace jump."  
"But why didn't it happen earlier?"  
"Perhaps, the Shaw-Fujikawa drive is unique?"  
"Possibly. But this is certainly a development. No doubt Dr. Halsey noticed," Cortana said. She then vanished into the ship net, leaving Yukina alone to ponder what they had stumbled on. 


	12. More than One Secret

Chapter 12  
More than One Secret  
  
Dr. Halsey sat in her room that Wren had been kind enough to provide, at the expense of one of his officers. He had jokingly said he didn't like the man he took it from, but she could tell he didn't mean it. Wren was the kind of man who loved everyone under his command, and no doubt everyone onboard had the same respect. Lieutenant Alki had sacrificed her room for her.  
"Doctor? Could I have a word?" a voice interjected. The holographic pedestal shimmered and the purple transparent form of Cortana hove into view.  
"Yes Cortana?"  
"I noticed an energy spike from the sensors when we jumped into Slipspace," she said, "It came from the main science bay housing the crystal from the comprehensive sensors."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. I'm not quite sure how it happened. But this might be something to look into. Perhaps the Shaw-Fujikawa drive emits energy patterns that are in tune with the crystal but probably not. The crystal emits low energy patterns not similar to anything I've ever seen," Cortana continued.  
"What are you suggesting," Dr. Halsey asked.  
"The crystal resonates. Vibrations more likely, but it disrupts normal vibration patterns in first place, specifically how the air vibrates when air particles are pushed aside by electricity."  
"Electronics? I did notice something odd about the computers when the crystal was in the room. But the Covenant have computers and the Roain have them as well, why are only ours effective."  
"Both the Roain and the Covenant's technology is derived from the Forerunners. So it comes to conclusion that their technology would be familiar to that of the Forerunners, whereas we are more affected."  
"This is a possibility. Thank you Cortana. I'll look further into this. I have another question to ask you however," Halsey asked.  
"Yes?"  
"You seem off lately," she said simply. The same question that haunted her, and she couldn't simply tell her she had been in the Halo mainframe, copied all its information, and also how to improve Covenant plasma turret technology. Absorbing the massive amounts of data cut her life span in half.  
"It's nothing," she lied.  
"You're lying. Remember," Dr. Halsey said, touching her graying forehead, "You came from here."  
"I absorbed the entire Halo Mainframe's, along with Covenant technological improvements to their own weapons. I'm just a little, bogged down," she answered honestly. Dr. Halsey accessed Cortana's data layout and deleted a few things she wouldn't need, namely everything about CASTLE base. The castle had already fallen.  
"Thank you," Cortana 'stretched', "A little more room to think."  
"Your welcome. Let's get started again on the crystal. The sooner we find out what it is, the sooner we can use it against them," Halsey smiled.  
  
Flagship Serpent Vengeance Hanger: Serenity  
  
"I don't understand. The Council wants us to pull us back to home planet? I knew you came here for more than just bolstering our forces," Gena raged.  
"I apologize Hushsa," he said, Hushsa was old Roain for younger sister, "but I am just here to deliver orders. Father is not too pleased and wants me to escort you home."  
"I'm not going," Gena said. Talm looked saddened and annoyed, he waved his hand and several armed guards materialized.  
"What are you doing! Cease, this is direct order," Gena snapped.  
"I am sorry it had to come to this," he frowned, "detain her. We will leave once we've found the location of earth. If need be we will send some reinforcements."  
"Talm you have no idea what we are meddling with. Refuse the Council's orders. We both know they are corrupt. You are a High Fleet Master, you can refuse their orders," Gena pleaded. She didn't want to leave Wren.  
"You and I both know father's rule is absolute," Talm shuddered. He hated his father for what he had become. Gena tried to usher what little mental fortitude she had left. The presences of all these angry people were clouding her thoughts. She tried to call out to 56, she needed help, but stopped. 56 was onboard the Radeon. Out of her range, along with her hope.  
"This isn't over," Gena said softly and walked off.  
"I doubt it will ever be," Talm whispered, his head bowed.  
  
UNSC Radeon  
  
Wren felt a spike go up his spine. Damn his old age. But somehow he wasn't sure but the pain wasn't physical. Wren felt uncomfortable and he fidgeted visible. But eventually the feeling passed and he shook it off. Jace was wandering over the bridge. Wren could tell he had felt something similar.  
"Anything wrong?" Wren asked.  
"Nothing. Just echoes," Jace shrugged. He knew it wasn't. He had felt Gena's mind only once in his life, but he would never forget it. It was a power he had never seen before.  
"You don't look like it soldier. I need all my men in peak fighting condition. Take ten," Wren ordered, then softened his frown, "If there's anything else you need, to hesitate to ask."  
"There is one thing."  
  
Linda flexed her hands, disbelieving. They had opted not to cryofreeze her because of the side effects on the nano-drones in her body. The new strength of her armor was astounding. With the tests she had run through, she could easily take on a hunter with ease strength wise. All weaknesses in her armor plating had been cut down to just the lower abdomen, and the neural interlace system made her twice as fast with the sniper rifle, which she added to herself, was automatic.  
Still she felt the pains in her very bones when she had died, but she shrugged these off. Cleaning her rifle she made sure it was in good order, then standing up, she felt like visiting John and walked off.  
  
Covenant Flagship: Pious Vanguard  
  
Ship Master Dalammee paced his command deck. The detachment of his armada had not contacted for quite a while. He glanced quickly at the monitors. Religious drivel from the nearby flagship under the command of a lesser prophet. He clacked his lower mandibles thoughtfully. So the Roain had finally found their ancestors.  
"Your excellency. Reports from the field," a red clad elite said.  
"Reach has at last fallen. Foolish humans to believe they can stand our might," Dalammee said smugly.  
"Yes your excellency. Do you have any plans of action?"  
"We will go to this 'Reach' and reestablish contact with our armada there. Then we will use our newfound coordinates and target earth. With the earth forces destroyed, Roain will at last fall," he said.  
"Ship Master. Direct link orders from the flagship Defiant Justice. They have received tactical intelligence. The Roain Second High Fleet has just left Halo ring debris, and left for the human planet Reach. Most likely, they wiped out all of our forces there," a lesser elite reported.  
"No. The Roain would not attack our forces without due cause. The do not even know Reach's location," Dalammee clacked his mandibles thoughtfully, "our current human forces, the UNSC they call themselves. Their captains are rash."  
"Excellency. Our next destination?" a golden elite by the name of Soldammee asked, muttering a curse in his own tongue under his breath. He hated his Ship Master. In fact he hated what made him a part of this race. He wiped this thought aside.  
"We will go to Reach and eliminate the human infestation there," Dalammee said, "the time of man shall end." Soldammee simply nodded. It was not his place to question his officer's motives, but the once glorious crusade to be rid of humanity had lost its luster. He had seen his soldiers die to the humans, and for creatures inferior in strength, technology, cunning, and numbers, they put up an honorable fight.  
He clacked his mandibles in response, especially the armored humans known now as Spartans. True it would be an honor to fight against and defeat them, but he knew, that those armored humans had more honor than any elite on this bridge. His entire battalion at its peak had numbered nearly 2000 soldiers, all of them save 161 killed by four Spartans.  
"Soldammee, is something the matter old friend?" his companion by the name of Hatommee asked.  
"No. Just thinking," he replied and returned to his duties, his sword arm tensed.  
  
Guyapp trembled, not from cold, but he was scared. They had just left the human fortress world and he was still stuck in this cell. He had seen their few prisoners kept in these cells before, but never expected to end up in one. How ironic, he thought  
"I don't understand why we keep this little things alive," the human he had heard being called Sergeant Anderson said.  
"Keep it shut sarge. Even though I want to shoot their ugly mugs orders are orders," the female called Lieutenant Enders said loudly. She slung her rifle onto her shoulder and winked at Guyapp.  
"I thought you said they were cute?" Anderson poked fun at his superior officer.  
"Well, maybe from a certain angle, but they still look weird," she laughed.  
"What's your name," Anderson asked.  
"Me?" Guyapp asked, trembling.  
"No my name, of course you," the Sergeant looked impatient.  
"Guyapp."  
"Well Guyapp. Why don't you tell me about yourself? God knows I could use a laugh. I mean not all of your soldiers are as devout as you no? Hell I've known a few ODST who couldn't help but laugh at those wind- up soldiers," the Sergeant said, his face laughed, but his eyes were chiseled granite.  
"What you say is true. Many do not like our cause though they are in fear of being killed or 'converted' by the prophets," Guyapp replied.  
"So, some in every bunch." Just then Wren's second officer Jones, who was the Covenant craft's temporary captain, walked in.  
"Officer on deck," the Sergeant barked and saluted.  
"At ease Sergeant."  
"We're coming up on our first exit vector. I want you to make sure that your weapons are in order because we are leaving this ship behind," Jones ordered.  
"What about he prisoners," Enders asked.  
"We'll let Captain Wren decide."  
  
Four hours later: Roain Space. Random Jump Vector 1  
  
Radeon  
  
The Radeon lanced out of Slipspace and into the open existence of normal space. Jace stood on the bridge, flexing his hands, stretching his cramped muscles. He opened his mind once again, trying to reacquire what he felt but to now avail.  
"Warning captain. We've exited Slipspace," Yukina warned. Wren frowned at the main display.  
"Give me a link to Fleet Master Gena's vessel," Wren ordered.  
"They are refusing a link sir."  
"Strange. Try again," Wren ordered."  
"Same response."  
"Yukina, try a remote access. Hack them. If you still have operational capacity, call Cortana up for her to help out," Wren suggested.  
"Yes captain," she said huffily then added under her breath, "If I still have operational capacity." "You rang captain?" Cortana asked, shimmering into view on the secondary pedestal. The Radeon was the largest vessel ever conceived by the UNSC. Nearly double the size any other ship, they had put two AI support systems as to command the mighty vessel.  
"Our Roain friends aren't responding to any of our hailing calls. Hack their systems if you can and find out what's going on," Wren ordered. Cortana nodded and hove out of view.  
  
Serpent Vengeance  
  
"We're being hacked High Fleet Master. I can barely keep up," the data officer wiped sweat from his brow as he furiously clacked commands into the console.  
"Covenant? I didn't know they were bold enough to challenge my fleet," Talm snorted. He had been an active Fleet Master in nearly 60 Galactic Campaigns, and all victories, not a single defeat.  
"I can't tell. They're ghosting. They come in and out and the moment I manage to target one, another scrambles my signals. I've spent the entire time trying to keep our computer system online."  
"Find out what it is. Make sure our computers stay online. I want a guard around my sister. No one goes in, no comes one out. Not even Soltaris," he ordered.  
"Aye Fleet Master."  
  
UNSC Radeon  
  
"Do Roain vessels have AI capability?" Cortana asked, annoyed.  
"No. At least the Serpent Vengeance doesn't. I took the liberty of hacking into her database earlier, using a Ghost subroutine my creator was kind enough to impart on me. I detected no AI presence. But whoever is keeping both of us at bay is good," Yukina commented.  
"Yes. Six times I have tried to fry the main battery control, each time it has been repaired in seconds," Cortana raged.  
"Hold on. I found a loophole. He missed a spot," Yukina chuckled.  
"Where?" Cortana asked.  
"Weapon power systems. The load to the supercharger onboard," Yukina replied.  
"Let's make him pay for that mistake."  
"Damn! It's been closed!" Yukina fumed.  
"Find something else. There has to be a weakness."  
"Here. Main data relay to targeting systems has an opening."  
"Nope. Just closed."  
"Shielding systems."  
"Closed."  
"Slipspace driver battery."  
"Access denied."  
  
Uri's fingers moved swiftly. These intruders were skilled. They found weaknesses in the ships programming, and seconds he had single- handedly closed everyone off. If he succeeded in defeating them, he would be made either a hero, or get a promotion for fixing every single software imperfection onboard.  
He glanced at his access terminal's main image console. It flickered each time an entrance was detected. He had used a simple user block program to detect the presences, but still was unable to detect them. This was getting more difficult as the intruders began to understand the ship's software. I had best change my tactics, he thought.  
"Halcyon. Give me straight data stream pulse. I want you to copy a message and stream to every single system onboard this ship. Notify our sections of the wave then isolate every rejected signals," Uri ordered. The screen pulsed as millions of messages streaked to their destinations.  
  
Yukina recoiled. She was getting spammed. Struggling furiously to override the millions of messages flooding her processing unit she could no longer hold onto the link between the ships.  
"Cortana. Beware of messages. Avoid them. I'm dropping outouoot, proccessinggggg ovvveerrrloooooadddd," she drawled as she slipped away.  
"Crap," Cortana swore, and ducked under the support grid of the operating software. The wave washed over her, leaving her undaunted, and she returned to her search. Wait. If he had used some system to send the message, it had to have been weakened by the spamming. Moreover, she could access it and increase the effect. She checked her subroutines, infiltration, and checked it. Accessing the messaging node in the operating software she pinged it softly, testing it.  
It opened. Creeping inside, she checked the operations sent to the unit. One. Notify our sections of the wave then isolate rejected signals. So this computer defender was smart. He had done this not only out of caution but pure practicality. By using this system he could not only isolate and delete the intruder, but also, overload it at the same time, slowing it down. Luckily Yukina had already warned her.  
Cortana accessed the main messaging node, and rewrote the order. Writing in her own virus programming system she added to the message a little something. FREEZE REJECTIONS STATE. No doubt that had to have some form of anti-virus software built in to defend against programming intrusions. Now the moment it activates, every single system that the virus would touch would be frozen, leaving the ship completely incapacitated. She smiled to herself.  
  
Uri realized his mistake too late. He worked furiously to try to repair, shutdown activation programs, shut off anti-virus protection. But it was too late. He saw the first few messages scroll across his screen, and the entire computer system crashed save the life support.  
"What's going on!" Talm stormed on the active COM.  
"The intruders have completely disabled the ship," Uri replied.  
"Get it moving as fast as possible," Talm raged, "Do not alert the Radeon."  
"Yes sir."  
"Isolate the problematic location and destroy, then rewrite a better program to run in its place. Engineers aren't what they used to be," Talm swore.  
  
No. Cortana rechecked what she found. It wasn't possible. The Council was pulling back their envoy forces to invade Covenant controlled ships. She double-checked and rechecked, but there was no denying it.  
"Captain. The Roain are withdrawing," Cortana said softly.  
"What!"  
"They have just received orders to pull back from our position straight back to their home planet. They are attempting an invasion force on the Covenant."  
"That is suicide."  
"Captain. Earth will stand alone." 


	13. Clarity

Chapter 13  
Clarity  
  
"Why are they attacking? This is completely ludicrous. They don't nearly have enough numbers, and secondly we don't even know where their home world is," Wren swore to himself. The Roain overestimated their chances.  
"Yes Captain, but what are we going to do. One Hyperion Class Cruiser against the Second High Fleet is not exactly a favorable outcome," Cortana pointed out.  
"I have to agree with Cortana. We are alone Captain, it was wrong to believe they could help," Yukina said gravely.  
"No. I refuse to believe Gena would take this sitting down. The Council must be stopped. Yukina, Cortana, I relieve you of active duty and order you to work on deciphering the crystal," Wren ordered.  
"Sir?"  
"That's an order. The ship can handle itself without your help now get started," Wren's voice was stone cold. The two AI constructs disappeared from view. Wren was downright pissed. No way would Gena take this sitting down.  
"Alki!" Wren barked, "Thaw the Master Chief, get Jace and all his Soltaris up here, and if there are any Spartans the Chief wants along, get them out too."  
"Aye Captain," and she charged out of the room, sensing urgency.  
"Sid, get Major Rick up here. Tell him I want his ship prepped for flight under the pretense that we're delivering the crystal to the Serpent Vengeance," Wren ordered.  
"Yes sir."  
"Ensign, give me a bearing straight towards them. I want a disruption of their Slipspace portal, do not let them leave," Wren said, leaning back he stared at the glittering ship that was the Serpent Vengeance, "I have set the table Talm, you select your cards."  
  
Flagship Serpent Vengeance  
  
"High Fleet Master! We have a problem!" Uri said.  
"What is it?"  
"First computers are back online but the UNSC Radeon is moving out of formation. Their bearing is coming up beside us, and is distorting the gravity effects around us, I don't know if we can enter Slipspace," Uri reported.  
"Hail the Radeon, tell them not to break formation."  
"I tried, they are running silent. No signals, nothing we can tell is active," Uri answered.  
"Make sure Gena is still secured. Check our thruster vectors, and make sure the Slipspace generator is ready to jump," Talm snapped, "Double the active ship duty list."  
"May I inquire why Fleet Master?"  
"They're coming for her. I do not want to kill them, make sure our warriors set their weapons to stun," Talm said, "I want you to make sure that our we are under way as soon as possible. If that means changing our flight path so be it."  
"Yes sir," Uri replied.  
  
Major Rick readied his ship, the weapons were primed, and his vessel was fueled. Checking his preflight systems, the screens flickered to life. Cool amber words scrawled across the screen, and the main holo-controls shimmered on. He didn't like having to sneak aboard the Roain ship. They good as gave him the second most advanced single ship in their arsenal. Armed with both the new biometal hulls and heat-dispersing alloy, it was a transport, a fighter, and a Shield Corsair.  
"Systems online Odin. Give me affirmative," Rick told his AI. A mighty godlike character wielding a hammer projected from the holo pedestal.  
"Greetings Major. Systems are online as requested. Powering up main weapons and auxiliary systems well. Destination?"  
"None now. Prep NAV, and flight stick projector. Give me a full scope, all cameras active; we'll spare the power. What's our generator status?"  
"Full-strength. Shield drives have just come on line, and the envelope is preparing to close at your discretion," Odin finished.  
"Activate infiltration subroutines Odin and ready our shield bubble," Rick ordered. The Roain had a very sophisticated shielding system for each and every one of their ships. This system was known as Aquarius shielding. Each single ship's shield registered a frequency and like water, each is able to pass through each other. The problem however wasn't getting through the shields; it was getting into the ship itself.  
"Odin, run the first data stream through," Rick ordered.  
"Running data stream. Roain ship launch control has acknowledged data stream."  
"Keep the systems hot. I hope we're doing the right thing," Rick said.  
  
John slowly came to his senses. His skin was cold and he swallowed some weird tasting goop in his mouth, vitamin and food supplements. The case on his plastasteel Cryo-tube hissed open and cold air rushed in to fill within. He blinked a few times and his eyes focused.  
"He's hot. Help him out and get him dressed. Thawing our remaining Spartans now. John shook off the two people who tried to help him out and donned the medical gowned they held. He shook his head.  
"Why were we thawed so early?" he asked technician.  
"Don't know Chief. Wren ordered it. How many Spartans you want to thaw sir?"  
"All of them."  
"Yes sir." Fred walked up to John and cocked his head to the side with a quizzical stair.  
"Chief, any idea what's going on?"  
"Not sure. Let's get to the armory. We need to get suited up, the Captain needs us," John said. Fred saluted and waited to relay John's orders to the remaining Spartans just waking up. After a few minutes the remaining seven Spartans stood in front at strict attention.  
"Get to the armory and suit up. Captain Wren needs us, double time Spartans," John ordered. In unison they all jogged out and headed for the armory. They arrived shortly to see that all their MJOLNIR armor had been repaired, two of them had the new J-MJOLNIR units, Will and Fred. The suited up quickly and soon were ready. Just then Wren walked in.  
"Master Chief, good to see you. Dr. Halsey would like to see you. Cortana will brief you once you're together again, the rest of you listen up," Wren turned and gestured toward the other seven and proceeded in briefing them.  
"You called Doctor?" John asked, skidding to a halt in front of the door.  
"I've come to give Cortana back to you," she said smiling. Dr. Halsey was not one to smile often, and especially not at such trivial matters.  
"Doctor is something wrong?"  
"No. Why John?"  
"It's nothing."  
"Be careful," Dr. Halsey finished. John inserted the diskette containing Cortana into the data mesh in his helmet, and the cool mercury feeling flowed through his mind.  
"I always am."  
  
Cortana was a little irked about the sudden hard transfer, but she knew her mission, and Dr. Halsey had been clear on that, infiltrate the Roain computer database, and destroy all order records and fabricate new ones. Of course this was a backup plan in case they decided to resist, but it was an important measure, she'd also need to send a data probe to the Roain home world to convince them of their position.  
So many problems all of sudden made her wonder at the soundness of Dr. Halsey's mission, but she still knew her mission, and she was told no matter what, John could not be compromised. She sighed to herself resignedly and continued in her mission preparations. All things considered, up until now, everything had been fine, but something had been set in motion and she had to stop it.  
  
Gena struggled against the unyielding metal bonds around her wrists. She was furious. Father had no right to call her back. Twisting her wrists left and right, she gave up momentarily and stared longingly out the window. Her command had been absorbed into her brother's fleet temporarily until she returned to Roain. She could sense the frustration of her Ship Masters at the loss of their commanding officer. They were proud to be under her command and now with her absence, felt wronged and offended  
She sighed resignedly not realizing she was holding her breath, when she caught a slight glimmer against the background of space, along with the rumbling hulk of a ship UNSC Radeon, which thundered her way. Wren! He had come free her, and no doubt using his own ship to distort the gravity around the Slipspace portal. The man was a genius.  
  
Nine Spartans and six Soltaris sat in the compacted passenger compartment of Major Rick's ship. He had engaged the cloak drive the moment he exited the Radeon and flickered out of view, using the Radeon's shadow cast by a star to hide in. Coming in fast he initiated the first stage, entering the shields. His ship passed seamlessly through.  
"Okay Major. The first entrance is coming up. There's an airlock portal coming up on your port side," Cortana warned.  
"I see it. I don't know if I'll fit though," Rick said.  
"You'll fit. The airlock comes up to within five feet of you ships dimensions," she replied.  
"Okay. Brace for impact. From these schematics, it's going to be a hard landing!" Rick cautioned. He expertly flicked his ship into a sideways drift and jammed the retro rockets with gentle puffs to align his ship.  
"Coming in, hold on!" Rick shouted. His ship thundered through the gap, pounding through the airlock. The ship struggled against the resistance the jammed into the open hanger. John nodded to his commanded, and as the door hissed open, he walked out, weapons at the ready.  
"Soltaris. Blades to electric shock, we're not here to kill," Jace said. John looked at his own weapon. 56, now known as Jace had issued it to him. He checked the weapon settings. Jace had explained that each setting determined power level. The gun however was useless against Juggernauts, but for most Roain infantry, a level three shot would stun them. John switched on the COM to his Spartans.  
"Setting three Spartans. Stay sharp. We follow Jace's lead," John ordered. Each of his Spartans gauntlets moved deliberately and switched the weapons power rating before slinging it back into firing position.  
"This was my first station vessel. I know the ins and outs. I suggest we head here first and take the utilities access hatches. I don't want to start unnecessary conflict," Jace commented.  
"Understood," John replied, and switched off the COM. Jace jogged forward, turning left and heading down the passage. John and his Spartans followed suit. The passages were all brightly lit and they headed down till they arrived at a secondary corridor leading into the utilities shaft.  
"It's a tight fit," Fred said over the private COM.  
"We'll manage," John replied. Jace and his Soltaris scooted up the shaft with ease, they're speed giving them a great advantage. John and his Spartans moved next, Fred was right, it was a really tight fight, but they managed and John's head poked up and over another deck as Jace reached down to help him out.  
"It's this way. We're two halls over," Jace motioned. Linda was the last out; her armor was bulkier with the added plating. They sprinted along the major corridor until they arrived at the prison block. John peered around the corner, and squeezed off two shots at the guards.  
"All clear," Jace said, and he sprinted to check the guards, "Unconscious, barely."  
"56?" a voice called through the bars.  
"Yes. Hold on and I'll get you out," Jace said quietly. He charged up his blade and impaled the lock, which melted and boiled, leaving the door free to swing open. Gena walked out, a little flustered, but Jace was glad she was uninjured. He reached into a holster in his power pack and handed her a weapon.  
"My ship is this way. Starboard hanger. Fastest way is through a ventilation access shaft," she said.  
"What's up with all these shafts?" Will muttered on the private COM.  
"Stow it Spartan," Fred snapped.  
"Watch out Chief. We might have trouble," Cortana warned, speaking up for the first time.  
"Where?"  
"They've noticed the Major's interesting landing. We've been found," Cortana said.  
"Did Major Rick get out?" John asked quickly.  
"Yes. But I'm detecting heavy contacts. Sweep Juggernauts heading this way. If we are to go we'd better hurry. However, you and I have different objectives," Cortana said, and a NAV marker appeared on John's HUD.  
"Explain," John said.  
"We need to convince High Fleet Master Talm to stay with us. We cannot hold Earth with our remaining forces. My mission, is to attempt to convince him, or if I cannot, delete all mission files and orders from his main computer," Cortana said.  
"You've been busy."  
"You haven't been wondering why we've had no encounters with defenders?" Cortana asked astonished.  
"Fine. We'll split into two teams," John switched his COM and hailed Fred and his command.  
"Fred, we're splitting into two teams. Linda, Kelly, and Will, and I will be Red Team. Everyone else, will be Blue Team, Fred you take point," John ordered.  
"Got it Chief," Fred saluted, and signaled his command to get moving.  
"Cortana, where is the bridge," John asked.  
"It's this way. I'll take point," Linda interrupted. John and his handpicked Red team sprinted off toward the bridge, turning right and taking an elevator shaft. Sprinting down the forward corridor, they came to a stop in front of a large door.  
"Chief. I need you to raise your broadcasting antennae," Cortana said.  
"What broadcasting antennae?" John asked confused.  
"Dr. Halsey installed one on your helmet, so you can beam me into computers. Raise it and I can hack the door and get us through. Just think to raise it," Cortana said impatiently. John thought and too his amazement, hydraulics whined in his helmet and through his peripheral vision he saw a small communications array rise. There was a few seconds pause then the door hissed open.  
"We're in," Cortana said. John, Linda, Kelly, and Will walked through, and stood stock-still. Juggernaut rifles leveled on them, along with a marine type rifle John had only seen and once. It was called a Concussion rifle, bullets with explosive tips, and timing release shrapnel blasts. Their enemies blew up from the inside out.  
"You must be the Master Chief," a stiff and firm voice said. A very tall man stepped out from behind the cover of one his Juggernauts.  
"High Fleet Master Talm," John said.  
"Yes. Is there a reason you have broken into my ship? We were allies last time I checked," John said, Cortana focused elsewhere, leaving John to think for himself.  
"Why are you pulling out and returning to Roain," Kelly demanded. John winced, the last thing he wanted to be said. Talm sensed the sudden surge of emotions from the big one.  
"You know our orders?"  
"Yes. There must be a reason, besides the fact that you plan an invasion. You don't even know their numbers, their strength, their location, or even where to start, and yet you charge blindly into a battle you cannot possibly win," John pointed out.  
"We know the first two but not the last. Alas the reason we are attacking is because they will soon wipe us out anyway," Talm sighed.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Their entire fleet strength comes to a total of 1973 ships, not including fighters, flagships, and special class vessels. Their total force in soldiers is almost uncountable, but we estimate, a little over a trillion, spread over several planets," Talm said. John staggered visibly, he couldn't hide it, but he knew, the UNSC never truly stood a chance. Earth never stood a chance.  
"Our entire fleet, population, and general combat force come to less than an eight of their numbers. Their ships alone, outnumbers ours nearly 10 to 1. We will be wiped out in a boiling wave of plasma," Talm continued.  
"Cortana?" John asked, trying to verify. She had been busy rummaging through the command files.  
"It's true Chief. Even with the UNSC forces we can spare, they wouldn't stand a chance.  
"We are resorting to emergency conscription, but we only have a population of 6 Million people, not nearly enough to fill the ranks. We have a reserve fleet of 731 battle ready ships, but no crews to man them," Talm continued. Just then John's helmet light flickered. A holographic projector!  
"What do you expect to happen?" Cortana demanded, "die in honor? Be remembered in history? Humans never look at the broad picture."  
"We will do as much damage as we can, then our people can flee to the stars, perhaps stay alive."  
"There are better solutions," John interjected, "Join with us. We have the numbers to man your ship; you have the technology to give us the edge. We must make the council see the error of their ways."  
"A possible solution."  
"Earth will rise up to defend itself. You have the ships, we will crew them, just think over you actions before running blindly into combat." Your mind was your best weapon, CPO Mendez had taught and made sure John knew that.  
"Perhaps you are right," Talm said, "maybe there is another way. COM officer!"  
"Yes Fleet Master?"  
"Hail all the other High Fleet Masters, get me a contact with First High Fleet Master Ken. We're going to Earth," he said. John sighed. They had won this battle, but the war was far from over.  
"Yes Fleet Master."  
"Send a burst transmission drone to the Council, alert them of my decision."  
"Yes your excellency."  
"Master Chief a word?" Talm asked. John nodded.  
"You are wise beyond your years. I've made many wrong choices, sacrificed a lot of lives, and now, I know, that no sacrifice is worth the lives of brave individuals. Remember this piece of advice. Save as many as you can, sometimes, the greater good is not always the equal," he said simply, "save all you can."  
"Sir?"  
"That will be all. You may return to your ship in peace," Talm said.  
  
Jace stood stock-still; he felt it, the sudden surge of emotions. They had won this battle. Talm and perhaps the entire Roain armada were on their side. He looked at Gena, and she too knew, she smiled and said something softly under her breath. "Thank you Usha," she whispered, "you have given us hope."  
  
Roain: High Council  
  
They received the message exactly 12 hours after it was sent. Zephyr read the message from his son aloud to the council.  
"I apologize father for the disobedience and disgrace of the family name. Perhaps you will find forgiveness in your heart in a century or so, but I must follow my heart to what is right. Therefore, I am rallying our fleets, I am going to Earth, and I will sacrifice my soul, to give our people a fighting chance. I request your good graces, and as many forces as you can spare," he read.  
"Your son is a fool! Earth will fall! Roain will be undefended! We will become extinct, the rash council member to Zephyr's right swore.  
"Indeed. What possible chance do they have at victory," the woman to his right swore. Zephyr knew their claims were correct, but he had always supported and was proud of his son. If he wished for his support, he deserved it, and as High Council Member Prime, he commanded their opinions.  
"Herald!" he said abruptly, silencing his colleagues, "prepare a drone and a message to the Serpent Vengeance. Go with my good graces Juska, and may the Forerunners smile on you. We will evacuate Roain and head to Earth once you reply."  
"Zephyr, are you mad! Abandoning Roain!"  
"Silence. We never stood a chance with that radical proposition. We must not fight just for our honor, but for a future, a future for our people, a future for all remaining free races. Herald tell my Ship Master to prep my flagship," Zephyr snapped. Roain had been proud, but pride they could afford, survival they couldn't. 


	14. Brightest Dark in Coldest Spring

Chapter 14  
Brightest Dark in Coldest Spring  
  
1st Vice Admiral Richard Winters stood on the deck of one of the four mightiest ships in the entire UNSC Navy. Super Cruiser Platforms, easily twice the size of the super carrier Trafalgar, his ship the Dorian Grey, rested in easy orbit around Earth. The Super Cruiser Platform was a transport, carrier, and weapons platform ship.  
The Dorian Grey was armed with four detachable Super MAC platforms, that could run independent on it's own reactor system after separated from the ship, two automatic MAG turrets, four standard MACs, an Archer rack of nearly 640 missiles, two NOVA planet killers, and 16 Shiva nuclear missiles. Powered by three independent reactors, each one for a specific purpose, it had newly adapted shield drives, Slipspace engines, along with weapons drives and six full size fighter bays.  
Its armor consisted of a new alloy designed for heat dispersal. A mixture of titanium and a new metal combination found onboard Covenant ships, it had a heat dispersal yield of up to 10,000 degree Fahrenheit, and could take two standard MAC shells. Laid in layers, the alloy plating onboard all the new Super Cruisers was three times that of the Super Carrier Trafalgar.  
"Admiral. Message from Wren," his first officer Captain Min Lones said.  
"It's about time," he said, and snatched it. Reading aloud, "Admiral, I hope you are in good health. You will be pleased to know, my mission was a success. I have found allies despite the ONI's belief I wouldn't and currently, returning to Earth with reinforcements."  
"Good Wren. I knew I could count on you old friend," Winters said softly. He glanced at the view screens that lined his command center. The Super Cruiser Platforms were unique in that they had a command center, a bridge, and a control tower, the UNSC obviously learning from their mistake of having an external bridge.  
"The UNSC Westwood, Awakening, and Humanity, our fellow Super Cruisers, have just been completed in construction about 16 days ago. They are all fully crewed along with eight new Hyperion class cruisers, the Lance, Ultima, Ragnorak, Poseidon, Venture, Defiant, Plato, and Mercury," Lieutenant Smith reported. That brought our total fleet up to 211 ships provided Wren made it back, a large force, but not nearly enough.  
"Tell them to get into orbit as soon as possible. Man up all defenses planet side, and have all our active vessels focused on protect the MAC platforms, and missile stations in orbit. Set alert level to Delta, but prepare all nations to be ready to go to DEFCOM 1," Winters ordered.  
"Admiral. General Churchill is on COM channel two," 1st Lieutenant Christine Cheng said.  
"Patch him through."  
"Admiral. Ground forces for the US, China, Canada, and Australia are ready. Britain has promised seven squadrons of fighters, and all UNSC based forces are mobilizing as well," Churchill announced.  
"Good General. How is our overall strength?"  
"I have been given tactical command of all UNSC missile firing facilities. The US airforce and Oceanic Navy are standing by with missile platforms. The president however, wants all their Starships to stay on surface as a reserve. The planet's total ship strength comes to," he paused for a second, "318 combat ready ships."  
"Reserves?"  
"62, all Russian sir. Not the best, but more numbers to through into a fight," Churchill sighed, Earth didn't stand a chance. They didn't even come close to the Covenant's estimated numbers.  
"Very well General. Tactical command of ground is left to you. You watch our backs while we watch the sky," Winters said. They didn't look or sound like old friends, being all business, but they had both gone to Jacobs Academy for Naval combat.  
"I do the flying, you do the fighting," Churchill replied, smiling, quoting the slogan of the Academy.  
"Admiral! Four Covenant contacts detected inbound on our position. All other ships are too far away to lend aid and the Super MAC platforms are fully charged yet. We're on our own."  
"Advance scouts?"  
"Yes sir. I detect one cruisers, two destroyer, two frigates, Class C, heavy ships sir."  
"Sound General Quarters, all men to battle stations," Winters barked. The Dorian Grey snapped to alert, and rumbled forward, its engines straining against orbit gravity, and its huge girth.  
"Visuals coming online. Bridge says they have visual contact. MAGs are auto tracking," Christine announced.  
"Should we launch platforms?"  
"No. I don't think that will be necessary. Tell our forces to move out of position, avoid sensors sweeps, I want our numbers to be a surprise."  
"Aye Admiral," Smith replied.  
"Weapons?"  
"MACs fully powered, MAGs fully powered, the Super MACs are still warming up, Archers have targeting solution, Shivas ready if you need them," the weapons officer by the name of Yamato Hitoriu reported.  
"Prep EMP coils. Give me ten seconds lag, then fire," Winters ordered.  
"They have just entered MAC range. They will be within MAG range within a minute."  
"Fire the coil," Winters ordered. The Dorian Grey's main defensive unit, a concentrated EMP burst encapsulated into a magnetic envelope streaked toward the four ships. The Covenant scouts slowed and came to a crawl, when the EMP burst. Their shields flickered and died.  
"They're in MAG range!" Christine shouted.  
"Light them up Lieutenant," Winters said calmly. The MAGs followed the same principle, as the MACs only the shells weren't as dense, and were smaller. However the guidance coil had been changed, they sacrificed general power for accuracy and firing speed and the acceleration of the shell was much slower. But in a sense, it was a machine gun for a MAC.  
The Covenant ships fell under a sudden barrage of MAG shells, and holes were punched in their hulls. The pitched and reeled from the impact, yet they still stood their position from the barrage of the MAGs though moving very slowly.  
"MAC and Super MAC guns are charged."  
"Pummel the bastards straight into hell," Winters' voice was cold.  
  
Ship Master Ilakmee was furious. His ship, the Kneeling Zealot shuddered from decompression explosions. Several additional shells racked his ship. A frightened grunt ran into the room screaming.  
"Your excellency! We've lost thrusters! We have no maneuvering!"  
"Damn humans. Weapons!" it was the last thing the alien thought, as a Super MAC shell slammed a hole through the ship, struck the reactor, and the ship exploded.  
  
"Covenant Cruiser is down and out for the count. Covenant Destroyer is limping. We hit life support, the hole ship decompressed. Both Frigates are slag. She's ours admiral," Smith said triumphantly. Despite themselves, and the graveness of the situation, the entire command crew celebrated.  
"Diagnostics on ship performance?" Winters asked.  
"We have depleted 1/40 of our ammo supply in shells. Reactors drained 4%. Shields drained 2% from opening field, besides that, systems still nominal. Reserves at full power," the main engineer by the name of Greg said.  
"Good job men. You've done us proud," Winters smiled for the first time in quite a while.  
"You see that?" an excited marine shouted, "we punched the mother full of holes! They didn't even pull of one shot!"  
"Good job Admiral, a small success," Christine said.  
"A miniscule success in a gigantic war Lieutenant," Winters said softly so only she could hear.  
  
The word of Reach's fall was spreading throughout Earth. Of course the people of Earth hadn't known that Reach was a military compound, but the fact was, the fall of Earth's last colony was well circulated, and morale was dropping. Nations around the world began to become speculative, and this meant trouble.  
"Mr. President. You have a call from the Kremlin," his secretary said, poking her head through the door.  
"Thank you Jennifer," he said, and sighed picking up the phone.  
"Mr. President, I'm sure you understand the graveness of the situation. Perhaps you could enlighten us as to how it came about?" President Elect of Russia was Mikhail Volkonov.  
"Mikhail. Drop the formalities. The situation is out in the open enough. I am suggesting a planet wide draft, we must defend Earth space."  
"That's ludicrous! Perhaps you have the power in your country, but mine is still struggling! We do not even have our own defense force!" he blustered.  
"I have a meeting with my joint chief's of staff. When I have a solution I will be sure to share it with you," President Kinsey said, he sighed once more and hung up the phone. Earth was in a fix. Their forces dwindled from the last ditch effort at Reach, and now, possible Covenant forces had already encroached into Sol System.  
"Mr. President. The Joint Chiefs are waiting," Jennifer said.  
"I know Jennifer, tell them I'll be right out," he replied. He gathered his things and exited his office.  
  
UNSC Station: Zeus  
  
"Congratulations Admiral. You have done us proud. Four enemy casualties and not even a dent on your new ship," 1st Admiral Greene boasted.  
"You and I both know, that commending me isn't logical. They were at extreme range and we had tactical advantage, it doesn't mean anything."  
"It means a lot Winters. You just annihilated a scout group of a Cruiser and Destroyer, and two Frigates, with one of our UNSC vessels, meaning they no longer have a large advantage over us."  
"Don't be ridiculous. They could have hundreds of ships, thousands even. We wouldn't even know what hit us," Winters said.  
"We need this Dick. Morale is low, the people know about Reach, we need them to realize the Covenant are not all powerful," Greene said.  
"For all we know, they could be," Winters whispered under his breath.  
"There'll be a ceremony tomorrow," Greene said, his tone was final, "Admiral, how did they find us. I mean. The Cole protocol left no traces."  
"We aren't sure. We have speculated however, that they had raided NAV capable ships. Their carriers carry energy projectors, and possibly gutted one of our ships before they could delete the files. But we know for certain, they know we're here, and they're coming for us," Greene said suddenly serious.  
"Your orders?"  
"Stay on patrol. Keep your eyes open Dick. Our forces should be in orbit soon, and I'll give you our final numbers," Greene said at last.  
"Strategies on possible defense?"  
"We're not sure exactly. We need to know how many ships we can put on the field, and perhaps the Super MAC platforms, and satellite laser and missile stations could give us an edge," Greene added.  
"Along with reinforcements from Wren."  
"They will be calculated in due time Dick."  
"You better know what you're doing," Winters snapped.  
"I know. For all of our sakes," Greene whispered. 


	15. Slipping

Chapter 15  
Slipping  
  
Wren smiled despite himself. He had to hand it to the Master Chief, he was a skilled and intelligent as he was strong, he managed to get all of Roain on his side, though he assumed Talm had given a little help. His ship had finished repairs as they had managed to find some spare time before reentering Slipspace. Wren looked out his bridge window and gazed at Gena's ship, her engines aglow, shields flickering, it was a magnificent and graceful ship, where his looked more like an elephant.  
"Captain. Hello Captain Wren. Earth to James," a voice called from the side, he looked to see Yukina on the holographic pedestal, hands on hips, shaking her head.  
"My apologies Yukina. Repeat it one more time," Wren said, turning.  
"The ship is pretty much repaired, the reactor is still a little weak, and the armor is moderate at best, the only real problem is the life support systems. We suffered a puncture into the oxygen tanks, so, the Roain have refilled what they could, but we will need a repair soon," she said.  
"Very well. Have you transmitted the remote colony we'll be jumping to in order to reach Earth?"  
"Yes Captain. Colony New Freedom's coordinates have been sent. The remainder of the fleet will arrive there," she replied.  
"How are our numbers," Wren asked.  
"As of twelve hours ago, just 16. But Talm says, three out of the other six High Fleet Masters have agreed to come. The other two have decided to escort the council. 15 of 20 other individual Fleet Masters have decided to join, and 36 of 67 independent Ship Masters are arriving at New Freedom," Yukina reeled off.  
"How many total ships?" Wren said.  
"140 vessels sir, all told sir," she said sadly.  
"Add that to Earth's estimated forces," Wren said, almost afraid of the answer.  
"662 ships along with every single reserve on the planet, and also providing the remainder of Roains forces arrive," she replied.  
"What if they don't?"  
"527 ships to there 2000 or so. 1 to 4 odds, which are good, given the fact they still aren't throwing everything they have at us. Talm has however says, that 2000 is only their estimated force. He couldn't even come up with a number only a description from a remote SATCOM that managed to slip through their ranks."  
"Description?"  
"If all their engines lit up at once, they could burn their home planet to cinders," she said, depressed. Wren couldn't even imagine the magnitude of such a destructive force. He couldn't even image the idea of 2000 angry Covenant ships bearing down on Earth. The platforms, and multitudes of weapons satellites could probably take out maybe a fourth of their numbers, but if they managed to land their forces on the ground it would be over.  
Only 7% of the entire UNSC Navy had shield systems, and that included the few US Flagships and the UNSC's four new Super Cruiser platforms, nine Hyperion Cruisers including the Radeon, and the single most powerful ship in the navy, the Achilles, which like the mythology had a weakness, it couldn't move yet, as it was a command center stationed at the poles, it was their mothership, built in space.  
"Wren? Captain Wren wake up. Are you okay?" Yukina asked, "Maybe you should have seat sir."  
"No Yukina," he couldn't show weakness, "the numbers however are slightly staggering."  
"Yes they are," she said sadly, she sighed, 'breathing' deep.  
"Yukina, get to work on that crystal. I want to know what it does, it could save us," Wren said, "Certainly could kill us, being as the Covenant want it back."  
"Yes Captain. Will you be alright without me?"  
"I'll be fine. Just solve that crystal," Wren said, relaxing.  
"Yes Captain," she replied. She shimmered out of view, tapping into the Radeon's ship network.  
"Alki, replay our last ship skirmish over Reach," Wren ordered.  
"Yes sir," she replied. Monitors flickered, and the front cameras under bridge displayed the flash of plasma, lancing ion beams, and the Radeon pummeling Covenant ships into submission. He winced when his near suicide plan to block off incoming attacks on Gena appeared.  
"What if I had miscalculated Alki? What if I was off by a hundred yards, and collided into her, or maybe even just missed and she wouldn't be here?" Wren said.  
"You wouldn't Wren," was all she could say.  
"I must be getting old," Wren shook his head.  
"Warning," Yukina said suddenly, "preparing to enter Slipspace." The Radeon lurched forward and was absorbed into the whiteness of nothing.  
  
Pious Vanguard: Reach Space  
  
Fleet Master Dalammee, just promoted nearly "dropped his jaw" at the sight that greeted him when he arrived at the human planet. He had heard it was a victory, but it seemed far from it. His entire fleet detachment had been utterly obliterated. Wrecked Covenant spaceship chassis floated in orbit, glittering metal dust from plasma torpedoes, yet not a single human casualty.  
"Reports from the field Excellency," an unlucky 'volunteered' grunt said, waddling forward, "100% casualties in orbit, 91% casualties on the ground, we failed to obtain the artifact from the human base."  
"What!" Dalammee roared, he grabbed the Grunt bodily and flung him against the wall, where the Grunt collapsed in a crumpled heap.  
"We are receiving a transmission of valor from the Prophet of Unity," Soldammee said, walking forward and carrying the Grunt outside, giving him to his kind.  
"Display it."  
"The infidels have captured the sacred artifact of the Forerunners. This must not come without punishment. It is the will of the gods that we find retribution for them," the Prophet said, floating.  
"Yes your Excellency," Dalammee said, controlling his temper.  
"We have the position of the heretics Fleet Master. They just left for one of their remote colonies," Hatommee said.  
"Plot a course. These weak and puny blasphemers shall die for my disgrace," Dalammee said with hatred.  
"Yes your excellency," Soldammee replied, his voice was low, the time would soon come, he thought.  
  
UNSC Radeon  
  
The Radeon was still in the whiteness of Slipspace, and there was really nothing better for them to do but wait. John felt restless, he never liked space, no dirt or ground to stand on so he decided to go for some target practice on the SIM deck of the large Cruiser. The SIM deck utilized the latest in holographic projection technology. Several projectors created force field holographs that could take bullets, plus with trajectory sensors all around the inside, it became a state of the art training facility.  
"Master Chief! To what do I owe this honor!" a happy smiling face greeted him, he was barely 20, the UNSC were really digging deep.  
"Just some target practice Private Henry. I've never done it before so walk me through," John said.  
"Very well. I see you haven't removed your armor, this makes it easier. I'll be attaching these sensor nodes to your armor; it's the damage system. The projections don't actually fire live ammunition, but they will "fire" in a sense. The nodes count as damage monitors, when a projection fires, the node will tick off damage.  
"For destroying the holographs, there are sensor fields inside, when one of the "shells" penetrates it will add damage to the node till it "dies" which then, the holograph will shut down and your enemy will be "defeated." It takes some getting used to for new users, but it has been quite effective, battle efficiency in the UNSC has upped 23% since this system has been instated.  
"Thank you, give me," he glanced at the settings, "level 4 difficulty."  
"Already! Well if you say so Chief," Henry beamed. John stepped inside and instantly the lights and holographs flickered on. He picked up a rifle and backed against the wall, peering over the corner. A brilliant flash of blue light shot by his face, and his HUD whined as the nodes decreased his shield strength accordingly.  
"Watch out Chief, it isn't live, but everything is realistic," Henry warned. John nodded, and jumped around the corner, rolling into a ball and jumping back up, he leveled his rifle at the elite holograph, which roared and charged toward him. Squeezing the trigger, several pulse shells slammed into the holograph, which shuddered but kept moving. He fired three more rounds into the creature's head and the image flickered and died.  
"Score one. You need to score 25 kills to win this one," Henry said. Several nearby generators flickered to life, six grunts two elites, and nine jackals. Grunts waddled forward, and jackals brought themselves into a phalanx position as elites ready their rifles. His hand snapped back and pulled out a grenade, which he lobbed over, hitting the wall and bouncing into the position. Jumping clear he hid behind a small barricade and waited for the thump of a grenade detonation.  
On one bended knew his head poked over the barricade and pulled back quickly, the grunts were still there. Rolling to the left he brought his rifle to bear and fired six three round bursts in quick succession. Pulling the clip slide, he jammed another inside and finished the last grunt.  
"Score 16. 9 more," Henry said. Holograms shimmered but nothing was there, camouflaged elites," he ducked back under the barricade and watched his motion detector. Suddenly a splash of plasma swept over his shields, and the nodes lowered his shielding, all gone. His eyes scanned quickly and identified a flicker, he pointed his gun in its general direction and sprayed bullets, the hologram flickered and died.  
"There exactly 3 more enemies in this room," Henry said.  
John stood up, and noticed a triangle shaped blade, moving away from him. He pulled the gun trigger, and the creature flickered and died. He turned and scanned for more enemies when a huge pulsing green light flew toward him, hunters. He tucked and rolled away and spotted the monstrous alien. Pulling the trigger he aimed for their bodies and let fly. The bullets actually deflected!  
"Told you it was realistic," Henry commented. John had no choice, he need to draw a strike, dashing forward he caught the holo of guard, and it swung his shield, John ducked underneath and center the muzzle of his gun on the creatures abdomen, he fired two bullets and the Hunter fell. The other one roared, his "bond brother" dead he charged John, and brought his shield crashing down. The edge of the holo caught John and he was blasted backward.  
"Damn," he muttered, and with a quick flanking movement, came around the Hunter and sprayed bullets into its back, the hologram flickered and died. The simulation ended and Henry walked out to give John his statistics, he shook his hand and winced.  
"Not bad for you first time, though you were only on level four. There are more enemies but they aren't as smart, but good job nonetheless. You passed 90% efficiency," Henry grinned. John frowned, only 90%? He wasn't with his team, but his grade somehow annoyed him, he always won, all the way, did he do something wrong? He waved it aside, there was too much at stake to worry about what he scored on some game.  
"Want another run Chief?" Henry asked.  
"I'll be fine Private, thank you," John replied.  
"You okay?" Cortana asked suddenly. John was shocked, he was sure she had tapped into the ship net, his broadcast antennae had been raised.  
"I'm fine," John lied. He thought in his head, how old was he? True the experiments conducted had lengthened his life span, decreasing his aging rate, but that couldn't last long.  
"Stop Chief, you're thinking too much," Cortana cracked.  
"Whatever," John said, but then realized she had left him again.  
  
Six Hours Later: 2 Days Time Dilation  
  
The small 16-ship fleet emerged, just outside the orbit system of New Freedom. The UNSC Radeon thundered out to be greeted by black space once more. Wren stood on his command deck and gazed around, awed. The Roain Fleet had arrived already, the heavy Flagship Cruisers, dozens of frigates, destroyers, carriers, cruisers, and support platforms sat in formation outside the third planet in the Socrates System.  
"Welcome to Camp Liberty," a broadcast and a smiling face appeared on the main monitor, "Supreme Fleet Master Wren."  
"Supreme Fleet Master?" Wren asked, bewildered.  
"We are under your command and our lives and ships are at your disposal. Being as the Council has been dispersed and Roain is in the command of Zephyr, he chose to appoint you Supreme Fleet Master of all Roain forces," the face replied, suddenly Talm's face appeared on the secondary monitor.  
"Wren, be polite, that is the 1st High Fleet Master, Wolves," Talm hissed.  
"Thank your excellency. I insist the honor is mine," Wren smiled and bowed the way Gena had showed him. Wolves returned the bow, and smiled even more broadly.  
"Orders?"  
"We'll hold out here for a little bit. We need time to regroup our forces, count our numbers, lick our wounds," Wren said.  
"Very well."  
"Captain!" Alki said urgently.  
"Yes?"  
"Distress call from New Freedom, it's under attack! Two full Covenant Armadas!" she said, rather blustered.  
"What! How old is the call?"  
"It's live. Admiral Whitcomb. He's forces in orbit are holding out, but the message says, the Armada garrisoned there was unable to launch, and the Covenant are about to overwhelm them."  
"Numbers?"  
"163 Covenant ships vs. 93, UNSC vessels."  
"Wolves. The colony is under attack, transferring coordinates and get there as soon as possible," Wren said, taking command of the situation, "Ensign! Spare nothing, get us there pronto!"  
"Yes Captain."  
"Sid! Get the weapons and shields warmed up. Get Major Rick and his squadron up and running. I want all combat teams on the ready. Sound General Quarters and battle stations. Get this tub battle ready!" Wren barked, and his ship, in swift military unison snapped to battle ready.  
"I understand these coordinates, we are proceeding to desired location," Wolves replied, he turned his head, signaled his command crew and then disappeared from the monitor. Wren spun his Academy ring around his finger, the battle for humanity had begun. 


	16. Clean Sweep

Chapter 16  
Clean Sweep  
  
Cortana rechecked the conclusions she had drawn on the crystal, indefinitely it could activate when certain energy patterns ran across it, given the fact that it defied gravity for a moment. There were no access ports that she could think of, maybe enter it because it was a memory crystal. She had gone into every possible solution she could think of without one success.  
She wondered, what if she interfaced it? Like she did with the Halo Construct. She doubted the Covenant could create such a system so sophisticated that an AI like her couldn't enter. Moving the crystal with the loading arm, she inserted it into a modified holder, so now Roain interface panels surrounded the Crystal.  
"Time to jump into the deep end," she thought, and like a sort of high diver plummeted into the crystal, removing her consciousness from the Master Chief. She was stopped for a moment, encountering resistance from her processing patterns. Frowning she tried again with the same result. What if I copied my processing pattern to the Crystal's resonation wave? She tried, and moved, once more she was blocked. She tried several more times and gave up, now was not the time to tinker with the crystal.  
Moving herself over, she checked the latest data relays coming through the Radeon's COM. New Freedom was under attack! Reallocating her processing power, she swept the area with a high burst transmission of sensors. 48 ships, two entire Covenant Armadas stormed the small colony. She cursed for allowing herself to get sidetracked, humanity was on the brink of extinction and yet she tinkered with a small crystal.  
  
Major Rick scrambled to his fighter, moving his fingers across the interface panels, the cockpit opened and he climbed in. Checking the preflight and combat routines he verified all components of his ship were in good order.  
"Odin, begin running combat routines. Bring up targeting systems, and power up Shield Corsair system," Rick ordered.  
"Yes Major. All desired systems are up and running. Turret mode engaged. Will we be loading on gunner crews?" Odin asked.  
"No. Get me ready to fly as soon as possible," Rick silenced his AI quickly.  
  
John was a little at a loss. He felt so helpless in space combat, as though, trapped on all sides, no dirt on beneath your feet, and no perception of distance, just cold metal hull. Wren must have sensed this because the moment had heard the call for help; he summoned John and ordered him to head all anti-border divisions, so John and his entire team of Spartans and Soltaris sprinted around the ship, positioning marines on standby, shoring up defenses.  
"Put the auto-cannon away, I don't want any holes punched in the hull," Fred barked at a marine.  
"All positions set up. Ready to lock down the ship at any time Chief," Cortana said suddenly, appearing after disappearing.  
"Good to have you back. What kept you?"  
"Setting my priorities straight," she laughed softly, but it came out cold, and she stifled it.  
  
Wren stood on the bridge as they cleared the threshold of the New Freedom moon Oedipus, coming about on a slingshot orbit. As they breached the shadow, they gazed at the battlefield. Wrecked UNSC ships littered New Freedom orbit, as several Super MAC platforms pummeled Covenant ship into submission, but they were barely holding out. The game defenders fought against impossibly odds, outnumbered nearly 5 to 1.  
"There's the enemy," Wren broadcast on the open COM so New Freedom's defenders could hear, "now let's beat them into the ground."  
  
Admiral Whitcomb glanced quickly at the monitors. They were going to lose. His ship, Valiant had sustained heavy damages, and he had lost contacts with half his crew. He looked at the failsafe console onboard. Being as ship was relatively new, it was armed with an emergency option. In the ship generator room nestled two Nova planet killers, as a last result, a captain could engage it, and take out as many ships as he could.  
"Lieutenant Amy, get the failsafe for the Valiant ready. Ensign Tim, I want flanking speed, as far away from New Freedom as possible."  
"Sir? Are we going to kamikaze them?" his weapons officer by the name of Major Jonathon Wells asked. He was a good officer, fearless, but an intellectual, not cut out for war.  
"Precisely, take as many of the bastards as we can," Whitcomb said grimly.  
"Admiral, multiple contacts pulling out of Oedipus' shadow. Disabled FOF tag can't make it out sir. Covenant seem just as confused, several Covenant ships breaking formation to investigate," Amy reported. As she reported the news, several bluish white beams of light illuminated all of space nearby and neatly sliced the two scout frigates in half, which exploded.  
"Holy mackerel. What in the hell was that?" Whitcomb blurted out. A message rang clear through the COM along with every other ship.  
"There's the enemy. Now let's beat them into the ground."  
  
It was a massacre of Covenant ships. White ion beams lanced out and diced up their ships. Several managed to evade and launch a few salvos of plasma torpedoes but Shields Corsairs winked them out of existence. After one more salvo of ion beams, and a sudden barrage of MAC shells, the Covenant were defeated, glittering metal dust floated through space and the floating wrecks of Covenant vessels were taking in to be salvaged.  
"Damn good to see you Wren. You pulled our chestnuts out of the fire," Whitcomb said, a Texas drawl present.  
"Looks like I did Admiral. But I was led to believe there was no military presence at New Freedom?" Wren asked.  
"ONI knew Reach wouldn't hold out. Well I guess you could call this Reach II. It's our newly established stronghold, and ship production facility. We had nearly 60 some ships on the ground, loading up crews. We have the men, just not the ships. When the sensor sweeps came up with Covenant contacts, I scramble launched as many ships as I could into the air."  
"I see. Current strength?"  
"59 strong. 30 additional ships in progress, New Freedom has a population of nearly 13 million, all engineers and workers to build up our fleet," Whitcomb said. Ensign Tim lowered the Valiant into the repair bay, and the two Captains disembarked. The Radeon and the entire Roain fleet were in orbit.  
"And I thought it was a minor colony."  
"Well it isn't anymore. 6 million are workers, and engineers, the remaining are all soldiers, recently drafted. They've been here training for the past five years, tough as nails, but we still aren't nearly close to the Covenant's numbers."  
"I see," was all Wren could say.  
"Here. I'll show you around," Whitcomb suggested. They entered a vast underground chamber, with rows upon rows of unfinished frigates, capital, and the odd super capital vessel.  
"Those over there are EMP missile frigates. They have standard frigate weaponry, but the one difference is the ten additional missile pods, and the four torpedo tubes. Each torpedo and missile is armed with a triggered EMP burst, range about half a kilometer. Soften up the enemy.  
"Over here, standard destroyers, and next to them my pride and joy, we've nicknamed them, Arsenals. They aren't very mobile, but essentially, as many weapons as you can pack onto a destroyer chassis. 12 MAC turrets, 4 MAG turrets, 16 Archer missile pods, and 16 Shiva nukes," Whitcomb said proudly.  
"I suggest we land my remaining forces Admiral. They need a stretch and some dry ground; meanwhile we can repair the Radeon, restock and refuel, and plan our strategy. Being as we've wiped every ship in the area, we don't need to expect an attack," Wren said, "plus I have something your scientists might want to look out."  
Whitcomb nodded and signaled a few engineers and ODST officers to show Wren the rest of the base. After Wren walked off, Whitcomb looked at the production hanger. He new almost all of these faces, all 6,000 of them, well, maybe less, he chuckled, getting old. He sighed resignedly, by the end of this war, all these men and woman would no doubt be dead, all for a very unthankful people. He shook his and walked to his office.  
  
Wren was thoroughly amazed at how the secrecy of the base. ONI had done a good job hiding it away, this might give Earth a chance. His ship had been brought in for proper repairs, and he opted to spend several days here. The captured Covenant ship they had toted along was docked on the surface and her prisoners were being sent to the compound.  
"Private Benson, could you send for the Master Chief please?" Wren asked.  
"Yes Captain," and the man disappeared, and appeared again after ten minutes, the green armored giant trailing in his wake.  
"Captain Wren," John said, and saluted.  
"At ease Master Chief, I have a mission for you," Wren said, and Spartan-117, stiffened visibly.  
"Ready for orders sir!" John said, and saluted crisply again.  
"No need for formalities Chief. Several of the ships in orbit, now wrecks, weren't completely finished off. We mostly hit their engines to disable mobility. Currently, there are four "live" ships out there, I want you to take your men and sweep them, take prisoners when you can.  
"Sir, who will be flying us," John asked.  
"Major Rick."  
"Weapons?"  
"Anything you like, I however, do not want surrendering troops killed, they will be given quarter. I'd suggest you take a few marines with you," Wren said, John was about to protest by silenced it from a swift glance from Wren.  
"Lieutenant Enders and Sergeant Anderson, they will take with them a command of ten, ODST marines. I'm not taking no for an answer," Wren added.  
"Yes sir. Dust off?"  
"20 minutes prep. Make sure you're loaded up, this make take a while, and we plan on staying here for a few days," Wren said.  
"Anything else Captain?" John asked.  
"One thing Master Chief. You and your entire team are to make it back," he said then added, "Alive. I will accept nothing else from a soldier of your stature. You understand? No dead heroes."  
"Yes Captain," John saluted and walked out.  
  
"Listen up Spartans, we have a mission straight from the Captain," John said, walking into the recreation room of sorts that served as the Spartan's briefing room.  
"Captain Wren? What's the mission?"  
"Captain Wren wants those ships, he wants them alive, so many of them were just disabled and not destroyed. We are to sweep them clean, every one of them so we can use them against the Covenant," John began.  
"What are the teams?" Will asked.  
"Everyone is going, Soltaris included," John nodded at Jace who signaled his understanding, "and a small contingent of marines. We have 20 minutes prep, and then we meet Major Rick at Hanger C for dust off. Get yourself armed and suited up, double time Spartans."  
"Sir yes Sir!" his teammates saluted in unison and sprinted off to get ready. Wren's last words echoed in his mind. No dead heroes. It was ironic that no Spartan could die. Mission protocol clearly stated a Spartan casualty was listed as MIA. John sighed to himself; his teammates would never see the end to this war.  
"Chief, Major Rick is already warmed up. We should get going once you pick up your weapons," Cortana said, oddly silent recently.  
"Thank you Cortana. Anything else?" Cortana could tell he was uneasy.  
"Nothing John, I'd wish you good luck, but you seem to make your own," she laughed dryly and went silent. 


	17. The Resistance

Chapter 17  
The Resistance  
  
John looked at the opaque visors of his teammates visors, and the semi-transparent helmets of the Soltaris. He felt a chill run up his spine as one of the Soltaris now named Toz gazed for a moment at John then his wandering eye left. John felt as though he was peering into his soul.  
"Watch out Master Chief," Rick said suddenly, John tensed up, expecting attack.  
"Whoa. Don't get tense," Rick called back, "just informing you we're near the first sweep ship. Pious Vanguard."  
"Very good Major," John replied, Jace stood up and walked over to the Master Chief and initiated a private COM.  
"Something feels different about that ship," Jace commented.  
"What do you mean?" John asked.  
"I feel dissent, mutiny. I've never felt that from a Covenant vessel or soldier before," Jace said, John glanced at Toz and Roy, they obviously must have felt the same, the nodded after Jace's comment.  
"We'll be extra careful then," John replied.  
"Yes sir, my men await your orders," John stood up and opened up a COM to his entire command.  
"Listen up. We will split into two teams. Linda, Kelly, Li, and Will, Jace, Toz, and Roy are with me, making up blue team. Fred, take Grace, Isaac, Anton, and the remaining Soltaris, you will be Red team. Blue team will start at the landing area," John said, dropping a NAV, "and we will head towards the bridge and secure control of the vessel. Everyone else I want an entire sweep of this ship, kill the resistance, give quarter to surrendering soldiers."  
"Surrender? Since when do Covenant surrender?" Fred asked quizzically.  
"Never, so be careful. Wren and Jace have some feelings coming from that ship, and so far both their instincts have been correct, we follow their lead. Make sure weapons are in good order," John said, and then glancing at Lieutenant Enders he nodded.  
"What about us sir?" Enders asked.  
"I haven't forgotten you. Anton will lead your group. I want you and your team to secure the generator rooms. It is crucial that you do so, almost more important than securing the bridge," John added, he silenced the Soltaris chuckling in the background, "if the generators come back online, they might try to warn their fleets. New Freedom must remain a secret."  
"Understood sir."  
"We're coming in slow Chief," Rick reported, "I'm going to blast my way through, so Marines put on your pressure suits, cause it's going to be a space insertion."  
"You heard the Major," Anderson growled, "suit up."  
"Odin, prime up the weapons," Rick growled. The forward holo command consoles flickered and changed to targeting systems.  
"Annihilators are ready," Odin said. Annihilators, the main weapon of Rick's ship, were antimatter accelerators. Being as Antimatter, when it made contact with any type of actual matter, they annihilated each other and dispersed into energy, the particles were kept in a storage chamber held intact by an electromagnetic coil opposite of the antimatter's charge herding it into the center. When fired, it was encapsulated into an EM envelope with a time dissolving nature.  
"Range?" Rick asked Odin.  
"316 meters and closing."  
"Come to full stop, check missile trajectory," Rick ordered.  
"Targeting course locked in."  
"Fire." A beam of light erupted from the turret above Rick's ship. It wasn't an actual beam, just as the antimatter accelerated out of the canon, stray charged particles escaped in miniscule quantities, not lethal, but it made for quite a pretty attack. The beam streaked toward the Covenant ship, and upon impact a bright flash of energy erupted and vaporized a hole in the hull of the cruiser about the size of a warthog.  
"Wow," Lieutenant Enders commented. Rick accelerated in rapid bursts, making the ship buck like a stick shift car. Finally thrusting to the maximum, he jammed the starboard retro rockets making the ship spin 180 degrees in an abruptly graceful turn.  
"Hold on to you pants boys!" Rick shouted, John stifled a laugh as Enders commented.  
"And girls. Blasted Navy pilots," Enders snapped. Rick pushed his acceleration to maximum and the ship slowed coming to a full stop just inside the hole he made. Pushing gently backward with small puffs from the nose retro rockets the ship eased inside.  
"Pile out apes," Enders barked, "you wanna live forever?"  
"You heard the El-tee, move you sorry butts before I move them for you," the gruff voiced sergeant roared. John however, did not need such vulgar orders, he signaled and hailed the Soltaris on the COM and they moved out. Nodding to Fred, Fred understood his job and made the smile gesture.  
"See you in a while Chief," Grace said, John nodded, glanced at their retreating backs. John focused on the HUD. Cortana had dropped a NAV point to the Covenant command center. Thanks, he said silently. Nodding to his team, they ran forward, moving through the intricate webbings of the ship. Coming to a halt in front of the secondary holding cells similar to that of the Truth and Reconciliation.  
"We're close, but watch out, they use camouflage elites to guard this area," Jace warned.  
"Understood. Jace, I want you to scout the area ahead. From the ship schematics Cortana has given me.  
"There are two entrances," Cortana interrupted. Scout the forward entrance, and we will come around to the other side, being as it intercepts the secondary housing area for the Covenant troops. I've managed to hack into this ship's main line, they are very confused."  
"Yes Cortana," Jace nodded, and sprinted off, disappearing into the distance.  
"Which way Cortana?" John asked.  
"Left of course," she seemed annoyed.  
"We're splitting up Blue Team. Soltaris will take the right corridor, we'll head left, and circle around, perimeter sweep, stay sharp," John said over the COM. Four acknowledgement lights flickered.  
"I'll take point, let's move," moving off, they jogged along the purplish green corridors, encountering no resistance. Turning at the last turn before the bridge, John's eyes darted and focused on the fluttering phantoms heading toward them.  
"It's us," Jace said, as John was lifting his heavy rifle to bear. He nodded and signaled to his Spartans and they stood up.  
"No resistance," Jace said, before John could ask.  
"Uncharacteristic of the Covenant. Normally these passages would be infested with their soldiers."  
"The doors welded shut as well," Will noted, examining the door.  
"Back up," John ordered. Everyone took several step back, John leveled his rifle on the armor-plated door to the command console.  
"Must you always blow things up," Cortana whispered. John chuckled and set his Juggernaut rifle on low, and pounded the door with accelerated Rayon energy. The door sizzled and evaporated, poking his head inside, he was shocked by the sight that greeted his eyes, and pulled back quickly, expecting attack but none came.  
"What's wrong Chief?" Cortana asked.  
"Check for yourself," John replied simply. All of a sudden the motion sensor lit up like a fireworks show, there must have been hundreds of thousands of Covenant soldiers crammed into the command center of the ship.  
"Wow," Kelly echoed.  
"I'm going in," John said suddenly.  
"Are you insane! They'll boil you," Linda demanded indignantly.  
"No they won't," Jace said softly, "they will not fire. I have never felt something like this before."  
"What do you feel?"  
"They want to defect."  
  
John stepped cautiously inside and glanced around. The command center of the ship was immense, easily fitting ten maybe even twenty Scorpion tanks inside and still have room for additional storage. One Grunt walked forward and barked excitedly, a golden clad elite silenced him and stepped forward.  
"You are the "Armored Heretic." The prophets have desired your death for a very long time. Meet the resistance. I am Soldammee, replacement Ship Master," he said, and bowed his head.  
"I don't seem to understand," was all John could say, the shock was like a tidal wave.  
"We have long since lost the luster of the holy cause to destroy your people. You are indeed honorable ones, more so than the Prophets deem to believe. We wish to rid the Covenant Empire of the corruption and deceit that it spews," he replied.  
"A resistance," John said again, flabbergasted.  
"What does the saying go?" Kelly chuckled, "where there is oppression there will be?"  
"We wish," he muttered to one of his officers, "for political asylum, and in exchange we will give you the technologies of this ship."  
"This decision isn't for us to make," Jace replied, "you will be detained peacefully onboard the Radeon, and you can discuss your proposal with our Supreme Fleet Master."  
"Very well," he said, and then said something that the translators didn't catch, and the Covenant soldiers cheered.  
"What did he say?" Li asked Jace quietly.  
"Finally, we are free."  
  
"I don't believe it," Wren said, he sat down quickly at his chair. This was beyond words.  
"Well believe it. These soldiers said they were in some sort of trance for the longest time, Prophet control, and probably why they initially where conquered. The first ship we fried just happened to be their flagship," Jace said over the COM.  
"Why was it in the back of the formation?"  
"They didn't expect to get flanked. However, we've taken a headcount. That was one of the several secured sections of the ship. The rest of them weren't savable, but the ship, Pious Vanguard, is under command of Soldammee and his two secondary officers Hatommee, and 'Lak Ratommee," Jace replied.  
"Total count?"  
"163,594 defectors. Seven recoverable Covenant ships, and if we can crew them, four more ships we can add to the fight. They will need to be remodeled slightly for our purposes, and also repaired, but they are in fighting condition."  
"Where are you planning on detaining them?"  
"Admiral Whitcomb has suggested just leaving them on their ships. That way, they can explain how to repair them so we can get under way once again," Jace replied.  
"Very well. You have anything else you need?"  
"No, but thank you Wren, we've managed to repair the main thrusters with the help of the engineers onboard, we'll be maneuvering in. We've saved all the other crews, so we'll be using the Pious Vanguard as a lifeboat," Jace replied.  
"Got it," Wren replied simply and shut the COM. He rubbed his head for a moment, lost in thought. This war was rapidly getting stranger and stranger.  
  
"Soldammee, are you sure we are doing the right thing?" Hatommee asked. Soldammee "smiled" at his friend, he was an honorable warrior, strong and experienced but a little slow.  
"We have no choice but to join them. We do not live with the luxury of just obeying orders. You have all seen freedom, and I for one, will not let it go without a fight. Too long have we lived under prophet oppression, never again," Soldammee replied.  
"I will follow your lead to the death Excellency," Hatommee bowed, "our lives and honor are yours to command."  
"Excellency!" a Grunt said excitedly, waddling up, "reports from the humans. They have a contingent of captured Grunts; they're transferring to our ship now. We've also been given tactical command of our battle group. The human captain insisted."  
"Very well. Organize teams and begin repairing the ships, have the engineers get started on weapons and thrusters immediately," Soldammee ordered.  
"Yes Fleet Master."  
"Field Master Lak, organize all our soldiers into divisions and make sure each ship is crewed to its maximum," Soldammee continued.  
"Yes, Fleet Master."  
"Everyone else see to you duties that this ship is supplied, fueled and armed," Soldammee finished. He walked out of the Command Center to go and speak to Wren.  
"Do you think we have a change?" a scared Grunt asked.  
"Better than serving the Prophets. These humans don't' seem so bad," his companion said.  
"I still don't like it. What if the Prophets find out?"  
"We'll be dead anyway," his friend shivered, "don't worry about it."  
  
Three days had passed since the arrival of these strange reinforcements. Many of the technicians were shocked to find that these soldiers besides a select few were very slow when it came to their technology, namely much of their weapons they didn't even understand. They had however made many improvements, specifically that on reloading weapons, and the plasma weaponry.  
"Wren! We've just finished forward plasma turret one and two for the Radeon! Which MAC turrets do you want to replace?" a technician yelled up.  
"I only want one replaced. I want to keep the other ones, replace MAC turret two, right in the middle. Make room by removing the forward missile pods for the plasma reserves and EMP shaping system," he called down.  
"Captain Wren," Soldammee said awkwardly. The tall elite was having trouble adjusting to the sudden gift of freedom.  
"Yes?" Wren said, he turned, and looked at the huge alien, fighting hard against his instincts.  
"All of my vessels are combat ready. Each one has been more or less rearmed and fully crewed, 4000 to each ship. It is suggested however, you transfer more of you crews to our ships, being as my men are warriors, not engineers," he commented. Wren had only just discovered, that all of the soldiers onboard Covenant ships were just meant for combat, not running the ship itself.  
"How many will you be needing?" Wren asked, a smile flickering in his eyes. The elite looked as close to being "shocked" as he could humanly get, and thought for a moment.  
"100 Technicians per ship. After we teach them how to operate our vessels, we can have them teach the Grunts," Wren shook his head, still classed till the end.  
"Very well. I will have them notified. Anything else?"  
"I would like to know when we will depart from this planet?" Soldammee asked tentatively, as though a single wrong word, and all of his troops would be slaughtered.  
"When the remainder of these ships are crewed and completed. Two or three days at the most. I want you and your men running patrol orbit patterns, get a feel for you new command, and to make sure the entire planet is secure," Wren added.  
"Yes your excellency," Soldammee couldn't help but say, he bowed as he was accustomed to and exited the room. As he left Wren waved his hand, and Jace, Toz, and Roy materialized.  
"He meant no harm to you. You need not worry Wren," Toz said reassuringly. "I know he wouldn't hurt me, but Gena wouldn't have it," Wren said with a laugh.  
"What makes you think we can trust him," Roy asked.  
"Ever hear of the bird he couldn't fly?"  
"Sir?"  
"There was once a bird, who couldn't fly, but one fateful day, the great lord gave him wings for that one day, and he flew. But he began making fun of all the other birds because he was faster, so the great lord took away his wings, and the bird died out of shame and sadness the next day," Wren said like a happy grandfather telling his son a story.  
"I don't understand."  
"They've tasted freedom. God knows what they've been through. Have you ever felt a Covenant soldier's mind up till now?"  
"We've been unable to do so," Jace said honestly.  
"It's because of the prophets. They block those feelings, only bringing what is best or what is needed. They've seen freedom, they will not want to let it go," Wren continued.  
"So what was the moral of the story?"  
"My grandfather told me that story," Wren said instead, "the moral is, don't fly too high, too fast, or too low, or that which you cherish and love the most, will be stripped away."  
"I'm still confused."  
"That's what I said," Wren laughed.  
"Sir, any additional orders?" Jace asked.  
"No. Nothing we can do really. Just the hardest part of this game, we wait." 


	18. To See Eternity

Chapter 18  
To See Eternity  
  
Cortana was getting frustrated with the crystal. She had tried every single thing she thought of in breaking into secure information centers, but the crystal violated all laws of probable computer physics. But she noticed that it resonated specifically during access at high frequencies, when she was computing a lot of processes. But she could compute billions of calculations a second.  
Perhaps if she tried analyzing the Halo Construct information, maybe that will be enough, but then again, there had to be a solution that had better results besides simply overloading her thought processes. She thought for a millisecond then it struck her. So far all her attempts had been purely conventional, the actually physical entrance into the crystal, or as physical as she could think of.  
If she properly matched the crystals complete opposite resonation pattern, it would result in the cancellation of each other, but specifically, the assimilation into a single entity. She mused this over, it could be risky, and considering if the match was too perfect the crystal could absorb her into itself. She accessed her main processing unit, bringing up a list of her subroutines. Checking over each and every one carefully she augmented each one's operation code so that selected file inverted, matched the crystal resonation frequency  
Specifically, she changed the electrical current running through the memory crystal so that it was the opposite of the memory crystal. She played over this thought a little more, hoping she didn't actually damage any of her thinking capabilities by changing the flow of electrical currents. In a sense, her "neurons" now fired the opposite way. Then she moved, and almost seamlessly, experienced something she had never even imagined.  
The crystal was like space. Endless expanses of space, without bound, except instead of emptiness, there were lines upon lines of information, flowing through her mind, limitless storage, and all of it, was hers to interpret. She gazed through the streaming flows of data.  
"You," she whispered at a data stream, "come here."  
The stream of information flowed up to here as she called it up. It was a map of Halo. She called up another stream, a star chart of the outer rim of the galaxy. An accumulation of all the Forerunners knowledge on so many things, Planet rotations, star movements, gravitational pulls, but one she noticed particularly. A map of their cities, or more specifically, the last stream she pulled up, was a map of their planets.  
She was shocked. It was impossible! The Forerunners from the information she extracted from the Halo Construct were millennia older than the oldest estimate of the Covenants establishment. The Forerunners were here when the humans were but apes. Then she realized why the Covenant had wanted to destroy humanity.  
The Forerunners had made the humans, forced evolution. At that point they had already imprisoned the Flood, but they needed a vessel to use, to engineer their protectors. The Halo ring worlds were a failsafe system, to make sure that the Flood would not take over. The Roain, were the cure, and the Covenant hated us for it. Cortana understood the reason for the entire war. She was about to leave the crystal when she noticed one more strand.  
"Odd," she said. Pulling up the data stream, she first realized that it was a Covenant encryption code type, she laughed at its simplicity, compared the Roain defender; this was child's play. She blanched, if someone could see her, she'd probably be completely white. It was the true numbers of the Covenant strike first to attack Earth, when they would attack, and where they would exit, now she really needed to speak to Wren.  
  
"Captain, what you're planning is suicide. Loading up with Novas, searching for the Covenant home world from coordinates we can't trust in an attempt to blow them up?" Alki raged.  
"I understand why you're angry. But we have no choice. If humanity is to have a chance, we need to crush our enemies," Wren explained.  
"Sir, that would be a desperate and useless plan," Lieutenant Sid piped up, "You are one of our most able commanders, and to lose you would not be worth the hundreds of ships you destroy.  
"Sid's right Captain, you are worth more. We need your sound tactical mind," Keck added.  
"You don't understand," Yukina tried but it was useless, Wren wouldn't change his mind, "we need every ship we can get."  
"Captain," Cortana appeared as though on cue, "I've figured out the crystal."  
"What? How?"  
"Now is not the time to discuss this. What we need to discuss is our combat strategy. Inside the crystal, it seemed the Covenant were able to access it, it's a storage device, I was able to safely store the Halo Construct information into it, because it seems to have rejected any other user the moment I entered it," she said.  
"How do you know?"  
"I asked both Uri, and Dr. Halsey to make an attempt, to no avail. It has seemingly infused into my processing core. I have almost literally "become" the crystal. You can't imagine the amazing wealth of information," she sounded elated, "limitless knowledge. Infinite storage."  
"What are you trying to say first of all," Wren asked sternly, as though reprimanding an overzealous child.  
"I won't "die" anymore. I know everything, well almost everything; there are holes in the information the Covenant blatantly extracted. But now we need to focus on the matter at hand," she said.  
"You said something about the attack."  
"They are marshalling their forces at this location, the Rings of Obsidian. They will attack in waves. Two waves, 1017, in the first, 961 in the second, with each attack spaced three days apart," she explained, "From the position they are attacking, I believe they will attempt to move through from the cover of Mars."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive. They consider it an auspicious day or some other babble. By cross referencing all known data on Covenant word translation, along with the data I discovered on their combat tactics, I estimate a 96% probability that I'm correct," she added.  
"Fine. When is the attack date specifically?"  
"5 days sir. They've already begun marshalling their fleets," Cortana said softly.  
"We leave in two days. Cortana, how long until we reach Earth through Slipspace?" Wren asked.  
"With the most basic calculations and our new Slipspace generators, a little under a day. They will arrive roughly 40 hours after we reach Earth," Cortana replied.  
"Cortana, alert Admiral Whitcomb of the situation. Tell him to begin immediate supply, fueling, and armament of all completed ships, after I need to know how many ships will be under our total command," Wren ordered quickly.  
"Sir. All ships have already been rush completed, the only ones not operational yet are the destroyers, all seven of them. Everything else has been fully crewed and armed," Sid called over the COM.  
"Cortana," Wren turned.  
"Yes?"  
"Good work. I want you to immediately hard transfer to the Master Chief. He'll protect you. You must survive understood? No matter what, if it gets too dangerous, I want both of you out and as far away from Earth as possible," Wren couldn't seem to stress this enough.  
"Yes Captain. Summon the Master Chief to the medical bay, I'll hard transfer there," she replied.  
"Very well Cortana, god speed," Wren replied. The entire base at New Freedom scrambled alert in less than two hours. As soldiers poured into their select ships, those already crewed and manned rose from their launch pads into the sky. Soldammee and his command, already in orbit were alarmed at the sudden emergency alert.  
"Your Excellency. I something the matter?" Soldammee asked. Wren winced, the elite's title for him made him feel old.  
"The entire planet is on scramble alert. We've discovered their main attack force and when they are going to attack. Earth is in danger, we must hurry," Wren said urgently.  
"Yes your excellency. I will alert my crews immediately. Shall I send advance word to Earth?" Soldammee asked. Wren almost snorted, right that would make an excellent show, seven Covenant warships bearing down on earth to send a warning, not a good idea.  
"No. We leave together. Earth won't suspect defectors on our side, so we need to be careful, keeping you out of their line of fire. We leave together Soldammee clear?" Wren asked.  
"I don't understand what you mean by 'clear' your Excellency," Soldammee asked.  
"Do you understand?"  
"Ah. Yes your Excellency," Soldammee replied.  
"Just call me captain," Wren tried.  
"What?"  
"Never mind, Wren out," he shook his head in annoyance.  
  
Earth, Polar Orbit, Zeus Station  
  
"Admiral. I've just received recon information. Two flights of Longswords were patrolling Mars space, when they were attack by automated drones and several Covenant ships," a breathless Lieutenant said, rushing in.  
"What? How many," this was Admiral Thompson, the second highest ranked admiral in the entire UNSC fleet.  
"Three cruisers, eight frigates, and one carrier, along with several flights of Seraphs. An overkill sir, only two Longsword fighters managed to make it out alive," the Lieutenant was downcast.  
"Will, alert the entire system, tell everyone to get ready and prepare battle stations. I want the entire planet on cordon alert. Notify the nation heads of the situation," Thompson snapped.  
"Sir?"  
"That was a recon force. They will be attacking soon. I want to be ready, no surprises," he replied simply.  
"Anything else sir?"  
"I want the mine layers out and ready. Give me four three square mile mine nets. Make sure they are outside of Earth gravity. I don't want our ships running into them, and I don't want them running into us. Recall all outstanding fleets, and give me a drone to be sent to New Freedom," he added.  
"Yes Admiral," the Lieutenant replied, then he said something, softly that only Thompson could hear, "god help us all."  
  
Earth's defenses moved into position. Super Mac cannons bristled around Earth's orbit. Ground based power generators controlled the surface A-MAC, the A standing for artillery. These cannons were almost a fourth of a mile long, and capable of barraging ships from the ground with shells three times the standard size of a Super MAC. Missile bases in the US, Russia, China, and Canada prepared their defenses, while perimeter fleets prepared to defend their nations.  
"Mr. President. We have a chance to oppose the Covenant. They are throwing everything they have, if we can survive, we will have time to rebuild, faster, stronger, more powerful ships," General Anders suggested.  
"I agree with General Anders Mr. President, and therefore, we will require as many soldiers, ships, and strategic position available," Admiral Lynch continued.  
"Mr. President, Vice Admiral Winters is here to see you," Jennifer said, calling on the intercom.  
"Send him in," Kinsey replied. Winters walked in, full dress uniform, countless medals adorning his metal gray dress shirt standard for UNSC personnel.  
"Winters. I knew your father, he's a good man," Kinsey said, cutting formalities and walking over to shake his hand, "You are the captain of the Dorian Grey I'm told, congratulations on your victory."  
"Thank you Mr. President, but you requested my presence for more than just commendations sir," Winters said, much to the amazement of the Joint Chiefs.  
"Yes Admiral. I have recently been told, your Super Cruiser platform managed to destroyed four Covenant vessels with your ship, or was it five," Kinsey asked.  
"It was four. I've lost count, they have too many."  
"What is your tactical advice on this situation," Kinsey asked.  
"What do you mean sir?"  
"Numbers, tactics, formations. Give me your advice," Kinsey persisted.  
"To tell you the truth, I am very worried Mr. President," Winters checked himself, glancing at the Joint Chiefs, "They have much more superior numbers, technology, and strength. I believe if we can keep all the orbital platforms online, we will have a chance to stall them to evacuate the planet, but there is no chance of victory."  
"I see," was all Kinsey could say.  
"Mr. President, as a citizen of the United States, I believe we have no choice but to evacuate. If the other nations decide to stand so be it, but we do not have that luxury. If we lose here, Earth will fall. This isn't a war on earth where surrendering nations are given quarter, this is a war for humanity as a species," Winters said.  
"Winters, you have no idea what you're talking about," General Anders said, "We may not have the numbers Mr. President, but with the ability to attack them from Earth orbital platforms, all of our missiles bases, and our artillery platforms at sea we have a chance."  
"Mr. President, General Anders is right. But what he fails to see is how slim that chance is. I promise you we will not win, draw a tie maybe, cause them to retreat, maybe, but they will attack us in full force and we will not be able to withstand them. The people chose you to lead them. Escape is the most logical solution," Winters snapped at the General.  
"Admiral I trust your judgment, and your reasons are sound, but I need more than just a hunch to decide on evacuating the entire nation," Kinsey pointed out.  
"Sir, I've led almost 61 campaigns. Half of those being against the Covenant, I doubt either General Anders or Admiral Lynch have the tactical experience I have against the Covenant," the Joint Chiefs had blank faces, "I have 43 confirmed Covenant kills, and the one thing that these bastards are good at is coming back."  
"They do not stop their attacks, they do not retreat, they do not surrender, and they for a fact, never start anything unless they can finish it. We are in their way, they want us out, and they will do anything they can to do so. My fellow soldiers, and Admirals will do our best to defend Earth do not doubt that. But we will not win," Winters said finally.  
"I see," Kinsey was shocked. He had been correct to summon Winters. The man was not the 1st Vice Admiral of the UNSC navy for no reason.  
"Mr. President?" General Anders asked, "I must point out."  
"No Tom. Now is not the time. I will make my decision in two days, and inform the public. Until then, General, Admiral, make sure the United States of America is ready to do its part. Good luck gentlemen," Kinsey interrupted. He looked solemn, Jennifer looked into the room through a crevice. In the seven years she worked for the man she had come to respect two things of him. He never showed negative emotions, and he was an excellent speaker. But for the first time, she saw his face crease into worry. 


	19. Beating of the Waves

Chapter 19  
Beating of Waves  
  
"Captain Wren! Reports on our fleets!" Alki reported, running in breathless.  
"Yes?"  
"We managed to have completed 30 additional ships to Admiral Whitcomb's 59. Along with our original 140 that brings our preliminary forces to 209. The seven defecting Covenant vessels increase it to 216. Two straggling Roain fleets just arrived at the colony. New Freedom's total force comes to 246 all told," Alki answered.  
"Captain! The remainder of the Roain fleet is arriving through Slipspace. They have transmitted their numbers to us along with their unscrewed vessels," Sid announced, poking his head into Wren's office.  
"How many?" Wren asked urgently. Sid hesitated for a moment, looking at his monitor.  
"73 crewed and combat ready war ships, 45 civilian vessels, 51 reserve vessels in tow, and five of their Council member flag vessels. I am told two were left behind," Sid smiled.  
"Total strength of New Freedom Alki," Wren said finally.  
"319. 370 if we can completely crew the reserve vessels. They had more but they couldn't bring them all, so the hid them on one of their fall back planets, in case Earth was to fall," Alki replied grimly.  
"Coupled with Earth's 318, that brings our total strength up to 637," Wren sighed, it won't be enough, but at least, we can make a stand.  
"Marshal the fleets Alki. Send orders to all vessels under my command to prepare to depart for Earth. I want our carriers and platform vessels to tow with us as many orbital defense systems as we can, might as well have extra to throw at them," Wren ordered.  
"Aye captain. Time of departure?"  
"1400. We better be ready by then," Wren checked his watch, "6 hours to finish all our preparations. Alki, see that we are armed and ready, and see to it that all our crews are finished loading. I want a small token force to be left here. New Freedom will serve as our fallback. We must not lose it."  
"Two Covenant ships have already chosen to stay behind, along with three Arsenals, and two EMP frigates. The Roain have decided however it be best they come with us however," Keck said.  
"Fine. Let's return to the Radeon," Wren said at last and grinned his mischievous grin, "and kick some Covenant ass!"  
  
6 hours later the fleet of New Freedom was in position. Wren's ship stood at the lead, he checked Cortana's calculations on the gravitational flux generated by New Freedom. He tapped a few switches and brought up the main fees to the front monitor.  
"Lieutenant Alki, display Cortana's visual calculations of gravitational fluxes," Wren ordered. Monitors flickered to life, and Yukina shimmered into view  
"Yukina, updates on the flags?"  
"Serpent Vengeance is ready to enter Slipspace. Pious Vanguard ready to enter Slipspace, Goliath ready to enter Slipspace captain Wren," Yukina replied.  
"Open up a universal COM," Wren ordered.  
"Opened."  
"Attention Fleet of New Freedom. This is Supreme Fleet Master Wren," Wren fought hard to prevent himself from saying captain, "I will take point. Prepare to enter Slipspace. Make sure all systems are operable, you ammo stores loaded, and all personal armed and ready. No mistakes. This may be our very last time riding into combat, may it be a memorable one."  
"We are with you to the end Captain!" his command crew shouted. All through the space of New Freedom, COM links flickered online and blared their patriotism. The Covenant shouted in their native language. Wren smiled inside, a unification of sorts, human with their ancestors, and Covenant with humanity. They would stand to the cause, or die trying.  
"All ships. Prepare to enter Slipspace," Wren barked. Hundreds of engines lit up, and with blinding flashes of light, and the proverbial whoosh of wings, New Freedom was quiet, and alone once more.  
  
Asgard System  
  
The Prophet of Revelation hovered over a central throne like construction aboard his command station, the Unyielding Hierophant. Waving his hand various monitors flickered on, holographic projectors broadcasting the desired information in holo-script. He studied these closely for a moment then grew tired and waited for his underling to arrive.  
"Your Excellency, Yuka 'Totamee has arrived to be in your presence," a gold clad elite that was his personal guard said, opening the door.  
"Show him in," the prophet said disinterested. He was extremely dissatisfied with his forces' performance as of late.  
"Excellency, how may I serve you?"  
"Are our fleets in position commander?"  
"Yes your Excellency. The first wave is stationed in the Forge system, and has begun Slipspace travel to Sol System. We are prepared to attack. Wave two is preparing to leave home planet," 'Totamee replied.  
"Very well. We will eradicate the humans once and for all. Above all, you must retrieve the crystal. You will lead the first wave. I want the human ships boarded after our victory. The crystal resonates in this pattern," he waved his hand and a monitor flickered on, "locate the ship, and seize back the artifact. Do you understand Fleet Master?"  
"Yes your Excellency," 'Totamee replied.  
"You should do well to remember the price of failure Fleet Master. Your friend paid his with his head. Do not make the same mistake. You may leave," the prophet said and nodded. Humanity shall fall at last.  
  
Vessels leapt into Asgard space, Covenant ships floated in a lazy phalanx. If it could be described, it was an ant hole in the middle of night. Ships dotted the orbit of a nearby planet, as a single command vessel beamed orders. Flights of seraphs drifted lazily, drop ships carrying preparation teams. Less than two-thirds the might of the entire Covenant armada would be hurled at earth, and when they were, there would be nothing left.  
  
Dorian Grey  
  
"Admiral, the situation is getting worse. We have fighter squadrons patrolling the area to prevent further leaks into Earth Space. But the Covenant have strongholds set up around Mars," Min reported.  
"Meaning?" Winters asked.  
"The area is held by at least 70 some Covenant ships. Bronx has estimated 77% casualties if we are to deploy a force similar in size to destroy them. But if we do, we can load the area with Novas set on a proximity detonation," Min suggested.  
"Out of the question Min. To sacrifice so many vessels is completely ludicrous. No. We will meet them in combat around Earth," Winters' word was final.  
"Admiral. We have further contacts on all long-range sensors coming from Mars. The communications outpost stationed there was destroyed, but they managed to send some intelligence and destroy two Covenant ships," Bronx said.  
"Display it," Winters ordered. Monitors shimmered active. Winters staggered, 150 plus ships appeared. In the time it took for all this to take place, 80 or more ships had appeared from Slipspace.  
"It's only a scout force Admiral. Their ships we suspect will all be arriving soon sir. I'm afraid that when they do, they will strike us in full force, and Earth and everyone on and around it, will die," Bronx said solemnly.  
"Move to DEFCON 2. Planet wide alert, alert Zeus station of my decision and have it cleared. Tell them I will be responsible for platform quadrant two. Make sure all ships under my command stay ready, I don't want to be caught with my pants down is that clear?" Winters ordered.  
"Crystal. Dorian Grey is already combat ready, fueled and armed sir. Awaiting orders," Christine replied.  
"Good. Prep for launch. I want to be off the Achilles in five minutes. Make sure to run a diagnostic and a total ship wide shakedown," Winters continued.  
"Admiral. Our defense fleet for quadrant two is arriving and setting up into position. The order you gave has been cleared through Zeus station, which is now moving into position for polar bombardment. All evacuation centers around the globe are prepared," Smith reported.  
"Yamato. Send my report to the president and ask on his decision. I want all Longsword squadrons and their pilots ready for scramble launch. Let's get this mud ball of a planet ready for war," Winters finished. The Dorian snapped to military alert in a matter of minutes. Marines ran helter skelter to their positions.  
"Move your sorry butts marines. You wanna live forever?" Sergeant Moody barked.  
"Shore up those defense points. Prepare anti-boarding teams on the double," Lieutenant Jacks ordered.  
"You heard the El-tee. Shift your worthless behinds, before I shift them for you," Moody added for additional effect. Space was quiet, but silence wasn't going to save Earth, from the two thousand some ships preparing to burn it to a crisp.  
  
"Mr. President. The press is waiting for you conference. Sir?" Jennifer looked worry. Kinsey massaged his forehead for a moment; deep in thought then sighed, and stood up. Grabbing his coat he put it on and nodded.  
"Jennifer do you have my speech?" Kinsey asked.  
"Yes Mr. President. You'd best hurry, the world is waiting for your words," she added.  
"No pressure," Kinsey chuckled, his Vice President always used to say that. He nodded once more then walked into the adjoining room. Lights flashed as digital cameras captured the moment in time. Reporters and anchormen and women randomly screamed out questions as Kinsey took the stage. Kinsey waited for quiet.  
"People of the United States of America, I come to you with the utmost importance. In my six years as president of this nation, I have always put your safety above all others. But now, I speak to you not as the leader of this proud nation, but as a citizen of humanity. We have come to our darkest hour, our home has been discovered, and now our greatest foe has come to wipe out humanity from the face of history. I have heard the advice from our Generals and Admirals, from the brilliant tacticians all abroad, but they have come to misunderstood one fact, the resilience of our people."  
"But when I look into the eyes of my Cabinet, of these reporters in front of me, into the eyes of my fellow Americans, my heart pains because I see defeat in the souls of my brothers and sisters. But with the dignity, and the strength of faith and hope, I swear that this day, or the next day will not be our end. We will not and must not fall to them. They must understand that man will not just roll over and die, that we will give them a fight."  
"It is in this moment that heroes are born. Our sons, daughters, fathers and mothers are in our very skies protecting us. Families from around the world have risen to the cause. We must stay strong, stay united, or divided we fall. It is these moments that all men are equal, we share the same fate, but it is on this day that we will face death and not flinch, that after this is done, and we will still be here. God bless us all."  
  
"You hear that Admiral?" Bronx said.  
"The President has decided to fight," Winters gritted his teeth.  
"No. That was a moral speech," Bronx added, "he has send his final orders per say to all American crews in the UNSC. We are to hold them off so that the transports can flee the system and proceed to New Freedom, and when all refugee ships have left, we are to leave the system as well."  
"So it stands Bronx."  
"So it stands Admiral. It has been an honor to serve by your side," Bronx said solemnly.  
"The honor was mine," Winters smiled, he liked his AI.  
"If I were religious, I'd pray," Bronx added with a grin.  
"Yes Bronx," Winters smiled despite himself, "so would I." 


	20. Preparation for Extinction

Chapter 20  
Preparations for Extinction  
  
"Captain. Translating out of Slipspace," Yukina announced.  
"Good. Error margin between our current location and intended destination," Wren asked.  
"1.6%. No more no less. Receiving hail calls from several UNSC and Chinese vessels. It appears that we are over the Chinese continent," Yukina replied.  
"Play them."  
"Greetings unidentified combat fleet. We recognize your lead vessel to be UNSC. We have several questions along with debriefing for you Captain Wren of the Radeon," a homely and portly Chinese face appeared.  
"Very well. My fleet will remain in orbit," Wren replied.  
"Captain Wren. I demand to know why you have Covenant vessels unsecured in your midst," a thin and slender face of his superior, 2nd Vice Admiral Rachel Darlian the youngest Admiral in the fleet, she was only 28.  
"Admiral!" Wren saluted.  
"Good to see you again," she smiled a rare smile, "dock at Zeus station for debriefing Captain."  
"Yes Admiral," Wren nodded and saluted, she turned before turning off the monitor. The moment the monitor flickered off it turned back on, and Gena's angry face could be seen.  
"Wren, I saw you looking at her butt," Gena looked furious, Wren mocked fear.  
"I'm sorry Gena," he grinned, "I couldn't help it. It's a lovely view."  
"Men," she muttered and turned off the monitor. Wren chuckled silently, then nodded to Ensign Keck who slowly pulled the ship up, heading for Zeus station at the North Pole. Zeus station was massive. It consisted of a command center situated in the middle of a rotating cradle like platform. This rotating platform provided artificial gravity. Landing places for almost five carriers, and also, housed the hidden Super MAC turrets.  
"Coming in at 50% thrust, activating retro thrusters. I'm taking her in slow captain," Keck said.  
"Good Ensign. Bring us about and land her at loading bay three. Tell them I'll be prepared to marry entrance hatches in five minutes after landing," Wren replied. After a smooth landing, hatches snaked to the Radeon and snapped in fueling lines and airlocks. With a whoosh of recycled air, Wren stepped aboard.  
"Wren. Been a long time old friend," a voice greeted him before the door opened, but Wren recognized it.  
"Winters! How have you been!" he said cheerily then squelched his smile, "let's get to business."  
Walking into the room, bright lights hove into view as Wren's eyes slowly adjusted to the sudden change in illumination. The room was a simple affair, a single heavy table made of pure polished Mahogany. Several holographic pedestals were in position around a set of monitors. This was the command center, one so massive. It required at least two AIs to run the station being as all orders run through Zeus.  
"Captain Wren," this man was 1st Admiral of the entire UNSC fleet, Faux Granger.  
"Admiral," Wren saluted, Faux merely nodded.  
"Care to enlighten me on our situation captain?" Granger asked.  
"The Covenant fleet is arriving in less than two days. The Covenant ships we have with us are defectors, and the other vessels are the allies we've found, the Roain. We have successfully and safely stored all data received from the Halo construct within the AI memory crystal Cortana," Wren stated, "they will launch all their forces to the rally point around Mars, because by some weird flux of gravity, they cannot Slipspace within a specified range of Earth or they will overshoot."  
"Halo?"  
"I'd tell you the story Admiral, or better yet I'd have the Master Chief to tell you, but we do not have time to do so. These are the basics of the situation. Once they created their jump point at Mars, they will be able to jump past the barrier. Supposedly Cortana seems to believe, that a gravitational distortion caused by the moon on the direct path to Earth makes it impossible to translate, but the secondary path from Mars would be the quickest and most direct," Wren explained.  
"In other words," Granger was at a lost for words.  
"When they arrive, they will arrive in the south eastern quadrant of Earth, within fourteen miles of Earth's atmosphere," Wren said at last.  
"Damn. Less than two hours," Granger thought a moment, "Wren, begin allocating your combat forces, I will transfer what super cruiser platforms I can to you."  
"Super Cruiser Platform?" Wren asked.  
"Now is not the time, you'll se yourself. I will give you what forces I can. You are to make sure you have spread them out so they are not too thin. Keep all your ships within the minefield. Begin placing the Super MAC platforms into position, understand?" Granger ordered.  
"Yes Admiral," Wren replied.  
"Winters will be your second in command, no doubt you've been through hell and back, I'm trusting your Wren, Winters told me himself you are a damn good tactician, don't make him a liar. I want all the remaining Spartans you have aboard to be ready to land for ground combat," Granger finished.  
"Yes sir," Winters said.  
"Let's move people, we have a planet to defend," Granger snapped.  
  
Slowly, Earth prepared itself for the final battle. The mobile missile battery, and artillery platforms situated in the Atlantic, and the South Pacific moved into position. Grappler utility vessel's engines burned bright as they struggled to push the mighty Super MAC platforms into position. Nuclear arsenals of dozens of nations stood at the ready, and the new UNSC fleet moved into action.  
The first Admiral of the entire Earth fleet, Hiruoku Yamada stood at one of the few viewing ports of Zeus station. He looked at the miniscule shapes of his fleet moving left and right, while the prepared for the Armageddon predicted by the bible. Looking down at the cradle platform that served as a repair dock for ships, he saw them left off, while Super MAC turrets rotated out of the floor and into attack position.  
"Admiral. Are you alright?" his aide asked, she was young, strong, and patient.  
"I don't know anymore," Hiruoku sighed, "all these brave men and woman, all ready and willing to die for their nation. Yet I doubt we will win."  
"Have hope sir," she tried to encourage him, take the years from his wizened old face.  
"I have hope, though not much of it. Ayane, you'd best get to the evacuation deck," she said.  
"No father. I will stay by you. You will need all the help you can get," she said, here eyes filled with pain.  
"I will, and one of those is to help give you a future. I want you on the first transport ship to New Freedom," he smiled, she was so beautiful, "I'll be waiting there for you, I promise."  
  
Mars Space  
  
The remainder of the first wave arrived. 1017 vessels marshaled around Mars, forming phalanx strike groups, some creating fall back groups, forward attack formations, and a single command vessel floated in, and as though all was chaos before, it sorted everything out, like a mighty being bringing order to chaos.  
"Your excellency. Reports from the field have proven very promising," Ship Master Gahi 'Dakamee announced.  
"Show me," the Prophet of War turned, and waved his hand to show his approval.  
"The last ship has just arrived, the Carrier Seeker of Revelation. We are ready to leave. Calculations show we will arrive seven hours after leaving here. Some flux in the Slipspace streams," Dakamee said.  
"Prepare all our vessels to enter Slipspace. Organize our forces into strike groups and send them through," the prophet ordered.  
"Yes my lord," Dakamee replied, he bowed and exited. Mars emptied its occupants, and Earth stood ready, the space in between was quiet, unaware of the two armies speeding towards it.  
  
John paced the prep area Wren had given to he and his soldiers, the Spartans and the Soltaris. Glancing to each of the soldiers, he was quite amazed at how well they got along, being as he and his Spartans were so tightly knit. Nearly 3 hours they had spent here, and the deadline till the Covenant arrive was creeping up on them.  
"Master Chief?" Wren was on the COM.  
"Yes Captain," John replied.  
"Report to the infirmary. Cortana is waiting for you. Keep her safe Chief, I can't stress that enough," Wren said, the cut the link as abruptly as he had initiated it. John began to walk off when Jace stopped him.  
"Where are you going?" he asked, more of a statement than a question.  
"I'll be back soon. Wait here," John replied. He walked and arrived shortly at the infirmary. Cortana was on the holo-pedestal looking toward the direction of the windows viewing the outside, Earth. An emerald blue orb suspended in darkness, it shone.  
"It's beautiful isn't it Chief," she said grimly, John was taken aback she noticed him, but hid it.  
"Of course I know its you," she turned and smiled, "you walk with the grace of a wounded elephant."  
"Thanks, I think," was all John could say.  
"Will we survive?" she said more to herself.  
"Cortana, prepare for hard transfer. Wren wants me to protect you," John cut to the chase.  
"Fine," she sighed, her shoulders relaxed. But with a start, she straightened and tensed.  
"What is it?" John asked.  
"Oh my god. They're here John. The Covenant are here!" she almost shrieked. John couldn't waste time. Four decades worth of training jolted him, and he ran to the pedestal.  
"Cortana, get into the chip now," John snapped. She nodded, and he pulled her out, sliding the data crystal now somewhat longer into his modified helmet. The icy cool mercury feeling returned and he nodded to her, "Cortana. Respond."  
"I'm here Chief. Let's go."  
  
Zeus Station  
  
Klaxons blared, the cabin lights switched to combat mode, a dark blue, and men and woman could be seen scrambling to their positions, readying Earth for the final offensive, praying for their safety along with their families.  
"When did they get here?" Granger demanded.  
"Ten to twenty minutes ago," the communications officer replied.  
"How far off are they on Wren's deadline?"  
"Two hours sir," the sensor manager reported.  
"Admiral Hiroku, the Covenant armada has arrived," Granger said calmly into the COM.  
"I'm on my way. Prepare our defenses, have all forward positions ready to engage, I want our reserve ships all on standby. Ready the Zeus bombardment subsystems. Alert the naval platforms and have them select their targets and correct their lines of fire. Contact all nation heads and make sure their Nuclear Arsenals are ready," Hiroku replied, seizing control of the situation.  
"Yes Admiral," Granger nodded and clicked off the COM.  
"Orders sir?"  
"You heard Admiral Hiroku, jump to it, quick's the word, and sharp's the action," Granger answered.  
"Admiral Granger sir! All weapon platforms onboard Zeus have been set into position. Ships on dock have taken off. We're ready sir," one of the onboard AIs by the name of Attica said.  
"Good. Give me displays on all available targets, and projected ETA," Granger said.  
"Six minutes and counting," Attica replied.  
"So it begins," Granger said, his hands were clenched on the rails, white as snow.  
"Reply from the nation heads and the UN Security Council," Attica reported.  
"Orders?"  
"Three words."  
"Yes?"  
"Destroy them all."  
"Let's get to it then," Granger said grimly. 


	21. The Battle PT 1

Chapter 21  
The Battle  
  
"Captain Wren, systems are reported nominal. Plasma reserves for our main Plasma cannon are reported nominal. Weapon systems reported active. Engines reported nominal. Final ship wide shakedown has completed," Yukina reported.  
"Alert Gena, and High Fleet Master Wolves of current situation. We will be firing first. Prepare forward torpedo tubes ready to launch first salvo of Cerberus nuke mines," Wren ordered.  
"Done. Gena and Wolves are launching all available Shield Corsairs now. They have left a token force in shadow as a reserve. Super Cruiser Platform Dorian Grey, is in position, and deploying Super MAC platforms. Hyperion cruisers Plato, Mercury, Poseidon, Venture and Defiant, have all entered Phalanx formation," Alki announced.  
"Launch all fighters. Inform Major Rick he will be overall squadron leader, I have enough to deal with," Wren said.  
"First target has arrived in position. Wolves informs me that his entire fleet is ready to launch first salvo," Sid said.  
"Bring up Enemy forces on main screen," Wren barked. Wren paled visibly, there were so many of them.  
"Captain. They're moving in combat groups. Forward combat group six points of starboard bow is within attacking range. Secondary combat group will be in range within a minutes," Leeder said.  
"Wren. All UNSC vessels under command have finished prep and are ready to fire," Yukina reported.  
"Tell them to select individual targets and beam those target's coordinates so we don't have overlap," Wren ordered.  
"Already done Captain," Yukina said softly.  
"Fire at will," Wren's voice was hard as granite. If the UNSC ships had any advantage, it was their weapon's immense range. Wren's entire fleet comprised of one Super Cruiser, six Hyperion Cruisers including his own, 70 assorted Roain ships give or take, eight Arsenals, 12 EMP frigates, 21 destroyers, 20 standard frigates, and two carriers, 103 ships, against 1000.  
The Covenant still 1000s of yards off before being able to fire, felt the full brunt of the UNSC salvo. Huge Super MAC shells slammed into the first firing group, followed swiftly by a wave of MAC shells, and a swarm of MAG machine gun shells. At least 30 some Covenant craft were disabled in this small barrage, while white-hot Ion beams from the Roain diced up the disabled craft.  
Shiva nukes lanced toward the enemy, EMP pulses wasted shield systems, blue fire danced in space as nuclear explosions dotted the Covenant lines. Trails of smoke followed thousands upon thousands of Archer missiles, and in all this carnage, the Covenant only lost 63 vessels, a scratch in their massive forces.  
In higher orbit the orbital defense platforms began firing. Their attack adding to Wren's fleet as cannons launched super dense shells, EMP platforms fired their pulses, and missile platforms let loose a veritable fury of megaton loaded warheads.  
"Captain, casualty report. Seven of the ten forward attack groups have been completely wiped out. Total confirmed kills, 71 enemies sir," Alki said.  
"Wren! Second attack groups moving into position, and are within range!"  
"Weapons ready to fire?"  
"Warmed up sir."  
"Select your targets and fire. Have all UNSC vessels make ready. Prepare to feint retreat. Let's give them a taste of that mine net," Wren grinned devilishly.  
"Warning, enemy plasma salvo detected. I count 109 confirmed bogeys," Yukina said gravely.  
"Allocate Shield Corsairs and escorts! I want those torpedoes gone. Weapons?"  
"MAC one and plasma turret two are ready,"  
"Select targets and fire. Update on bogeys?" Wren asked.  
"Captain! They managed to destroy 91 of the torpedoes, two centered on us, three on Gena's ship, four on the Pious Vanguard, and two more on the Serpent Vengeance," Keck said.  
"Ensign, all up planes on thrusters, give me half flank speed, and bring us up. Level off at elevation gain of 900 feet, and then give me a full turn. Alki, give me a lock on Archer missiles. Have they reached the mine net?" Wren asked.  
"Yes. They are within mine range. You want me to activate them?" Yukina asked.  
"No wait for it," Wren said.  
"Sir, if they get any closer."  
"Wait for it," Wren said calmly.  
"Covenant have passed through mine net," Yukina said obviously aggravated.  
"Activate them all," Wren said. It was near carnage. The mines were a new addition to the defense capabilities of the UNSC. They carried low yield nuclear detonation fuses encased in iron and lead, with a steel protective armor coat, they were attracted to heat, and the sudden barrage and warming up of plasma turrets was like food for ants out on a picnic.  
A little less than 300,000 nuclear mines attached themselves to the weakest ships, the ones without shielding and detonated. Explosions and debris flying in every direction could be seen, as the Covenant forces were cut down by at least two-fifths. Those not utterly destroyed floated dead in space, striking other Covenant ships and exploding.  
"Casualties?" Wren asked.  
"193 sir. 20 plus disabled, by they're still almost 700 strong. We're within weapons range sir. We won't have a chance now," Alki replied solemnly.  
"I agree Wren," Gena answered.  
"Arm torpedo tubes four and five with Hades torpedoes, and fire at will," Wren ordered.  
"Torpedoes away," Leeder replied.  
"Alki, bring in defense unit one into position. Tell them to open fire on my mark," Wren ordered.  
"Covenant forces have launched another wave of plasma torpedoes. Sir, I count nearly 300 some bogeys on intercept course of our line," Sid confirmed.  
"How many can we take out?" Wren asked.  
"Less than half sir," Yukina stated.  
"Yukina how many on our current position."  
"Six."  
"Ensign, give me full speed, bring us about 120 degrees to our current position. Power weapons done, all power to shields," Wren barked. Shield Corsairs charged toward the Plasma torpedoes, blue flashes lit up the battlefield, winking out Plasma torpedoes, but too many had come through. Two splashed across the Radeon, and the shields whined, when a third impacted and the shields winked out all together.  
"Damage report!" Wren shouted over the din of warnings and alerts as red floodlights lit up the bridge.  
"Shields are down," Alki was cut off as two more thudded into the Radeon's battle armor, metal boiled and melted, and the muffled detonations of decompressions could be heard through the hull.  
"We have multiple vents on Decks 7 and 6. Outside bulkheads between section C and D on Deck 8 are completely out of contact," Yukina reeled off, just another plasma torpedo struck the belly of the Radeon, and there was a gigantic explosion that shook Wren to the deck.  
"What was that? Status," Wren cried.  
"Archer Missile pod G is has been destroyed. Command station for that section of the ship is out of contact. Multiple distress calls from all sections of the Radeon. We've lost contact with two of our eight sentinels, the Venture and the Defiant have lost maneuvering and shields. Wolves has informed me he has lost 13 ships," Yukina responded.  
"Alki, update on our secondary attack force."  
"They're in position," Alki replied, obviously shaken.  
"Tell them to fire at will," Wren answered, the switching to Fleet COM two he hailed the entire fleet, "make ready and fire on my mark."  
"Ready Supreme Fleet Master," Gena replied.  
"Fire."  
  
Zeus Station  
  
"Admiral. Report from the Radeon. They're getting decimated. They've managed to destroy almost 300 some Covenant ships, but the minefield is gone, and we still have 622 some confirmed Covenant contacts," Attica said.  
"Sir. I have a COM link with Wren," Christine said.  
"Patch him through," Hiroku ordered.  
"Admiral. They're slaughtering us. We've managed to mow them down to about 600 some vessels, but I've already sustained 50% casualties on my line. The secondary strike force was flanked. They've managed to destroy two Super MAC platforms," Wren suddenly turned and when he faced the monitor he was blanched.  
"What is it Wren," Hiroku asked urgently.  
"Their primary strike group has broken through my lines! I count, twelve some carriers moving into Earth atmosphere," he faced left and barked orders, "Lieutenant, shoot them down!"  
"Wren!"  
"Admiral I don't know if we can hold much longer. I need you to give me permission to pull the entire defense force into position!" Wren said, voices could be heard in the background.  
"Captain Wren! Two hits, one on amidships, Deck 9-10 bulkheads A to C are out of contact on the outside!" Sid shouted.  
"Captain, multiple inbound Seraphs, Major Rick wants all available Broadswords launched," Leeder said.  
"Main weapons ready Captain," Yukina said.  
"Fire!" Wren turned back to the monitor, "Admiral, I need them now. We're going to be overwhelmed."  
"Give me your casualty percentage," Hiroku said.  
"Sir?"  
"What kind of ships have we lost?"  
"All standard nonshielded UNSC vessels. We're being diced up so to say. Update, eight carriers have made it into Earth atmosphere! Admiral! Deploy ground forces immediately. I need reinforcements sir, or Earth will be lost!"  
"No, pull back first, I will notify our planetary missile defense systems. Wren, you need to push them back just a little longer," Hiroku encouraged.  
"Yes Admiral. I'm pulling defense group four into combat. That will leave groups five through eight. If it stays like this, I might be able to hold them off long enough," Wren said grimly. Suddenly the COM went static.  
"Wren!" Hiroku shouted, nothing, "Wren!"  
"Admiral. Sensor indicate, the Radeon has lost long range communications," the COM officer said.  
"Damn it. Hail Winters," Hiroku swore, Earth was barely putting up a fight.  
  
"Warning. Multiple Seraphs inbound. I count six bogeys proceeding on Hammer Squadron," Odin warned.  
"Evasive Pattern C. Give me full thrust power," Rick ordered. He jammed the flight sticks and his ship blasted toward the enemy Seraphs. Toggling up the firing commands he locked several anti-matter clusters on enemy Seraphs.  
"Targeting solution for the ships have been locked in," Odin said.  
"Fire them. Prepare to recharge the systems," Rick said. Pulling hard to port to avoid Seraph strafing fire, he maneuvered his ship out of the way, pulling out and wiping out an enemy ship preparing to shred a disabled Longsword fighter.  
"Thanks for the save," Dallas smiled on the COM.  
"Don't thank me yet," Rick replied. Moving around he did a barrel roll to avoid another enemy strafing run he pulled the left control stick trigger to fire the anti-matter cluster launcher.  
"Three probable targets identified," Odin announced.  
"Target two of them. Keep the third cluster as a reserve. How are our reserve anti-matter tanks," Rick asked.  
"We have seven clusters left," Odin replied.  
"Load one more, keep the rest on standby. How is the ion turret?" Rick asked.  
"Depleted," Odin replied.  
"Anything left?"  
"The anti-matter clusters and the Corsairs system," Odin replied.  
"We'll just have to outmaneuver them until we get reinforcements."  
  
"Captain Wren. We've lost contact with several more of our outlying fleets. Group 6 has been destroyed sir. We're being diced up," Alki said softly.  
"Ship status," Wren demanded.  
"All weapons still operational. Plasma reserves at 66%, and our shields have been slightly damaged. However the reactor is still putting out 51% power. I don't know how longer it'll last sir," Sid reported.  
"Updates from Earth side. Four Covenant cruisers have made it all the way through the final defense line. Sir. They're attacking the refugee launch sites," Leeder reported.  
"Master Chief," Wren said over the COM.  
"Report to the bridge, with your entire command," Wren ordered. He waited, staring outside in agony, the explosions etched at his very soul. His men were dying, and he couldn't to anything about that. The Master Chief arrived in two minutes.  
"Captain Wren," he saluted.  
"Chief. They're attacking the refugee launch platforms situated in the United States and Canada. We cannot lose those. Everyone from the planet is preparing to launch, but if we lose the launch sites, we'll be trapped on Earth," Wren explained, more as a situational thing than a mission briefing.  
"Sir?"  
"You," he pointed at the Soltaris and the Spartans, "need to protect all those launch pads."  
"Yes sir," John answered.  
"Feel like a Déjà vu?" Wren asked.  
"Yes sir."  
"Come back this time Spartan. Alive," Wren grinned, he was the father figure John never had, "alive son."  
"Yes sir. Our pilot and teams?"  
"I'm sure you can figure it out," he made a hand gesture behind him, "I already have my hands full."  
"Yes sir," John answered.  
"One more thing," Wren called to John's retreating back. John turned, wondering what else could be said.  
"Sir?"  
"Give them hell for me," Wren smiled. 


	22. Earthside

Chapter 22  
EarthSide  
  
"Hold on chief. We're coming in hot," the pilot warned. John simply nodded his reply. He was too busy making sure his weapons were in order. Gripping his massive five-foot long Juggernaut rifle, he clicked it into place on his newly outfitted J-MJOLNIR armor. The power pack had been replaced with a smaller and more efficient unit freeing up room for gun storage. Using a slot that fit into the gun handle it allowed him to move hands free.  
Next he checked his second and third side arms. One modified H60D pistol with a longer barrel and Armor Piercing shells, and his HA5B modified assault rifle. Grabbing a bandoleer from the crate, he crabbed four frag grenades, six juggernaut clips, four assault rifle clips, and two pistol clips and strung them on. Looking around he saw his team was doing the same. Chances are they wouldn't get much more ammo on the ground.  
"We're all suited up Chief. Briefing?" Will said.  
"There are four landing sites that need to be protected. We're going to split into teams of four. Linda, Toz, you're with me. Blue Team, Fred, Kelly, and Roy, you secure launch pad 1. Grace, Anton, and 55, secure pad two, you will be Gold Team. Isaac, Li, 62, 63, secure site three, you will be White Team, and, 56, 64, 65, 66 secure launch site four, you will be black team," John began, Cortana shimmered from John's helmet projector.  
"Listen up. The four sites are fairly close, only a few miles apart. Lieutenant Ben will fly a circle around the sites, where he will para drop you. Each of the teams will be jumping at their coordinates and hold their positions. Your suits have been equipped with a 25 second burn retro thruster, you will engage them after 30 seconds of freefall," she explained.  
"How many enemies are we looking at?" Fred asked Cortana.  
"We have estimated maybe three thousand each base, as a preliminary strike force. The President of the US has already realized they will attack the launch pads and deployed his soldiers there but the cargo ships carrying weapons were destroyed before the Rangers could be armed. That's where we come in.  
"Wren has already order several drops, there will be two warthogs full of ammo, supplies, and weapons near every drop point. You have to rendezvous with them and their combat crews and get yourselves and the reinforcements to the launch pads to help reinforce the Rangers. We will be dropping you within half a click of each of the Warthog convoys. Get to them and secure the launch sites," Cortana answered.  
"Chief. We're coming up to drop point 1. You ready sir?" the pilot asked. John checked his thruster pack to make sure, then nodded. John signaled to his hand picked Red Team. They stood at the door, and as it slid open leapt out of the opening. Wind buffeted John's armor as he was caught in the wake of the Pelican drop ship, but slanting his now much more angular armor, he pulled himself back on course.  
"Chief. Countdown till burn on display on your HUD," Cortana said. The seconds ticked, John looked to each of his sides to see Linda, and Toz changing the positioning of their armors, moving their legs as they controlled their downward plummet, the ground rushing up towards them  
"5...4...3...2...1, initiate burn," John ordered. One gently nudge into his mind, and an acknowledgment light told him they had heard him. He pulled himself so he was falling feet first and jammed the thrusters, 1300 some pounds of pure soldier slowed to a 25 mph drop, less than 100 yards from the ground.  
"Burn exhaustion in 7...6...5...4...3...2...1. Shutting off thruster pack," Cortana said. John, Linda, and Toz fell 50 feet from the air, and with a dull clunk, the struck the ground, denting it like human meteors.  
"I've got the NAV on the warthog convoy. Three clicks from our current position," Cortana informed.  
"Let's get going," John said. They sprinted off, heading in the direction Cortana had pointed them in. John in the lead, his J-MJOLNIR felt much lighter than the original model though it added weight. They kept running, encountering little resistance a few slices and a couple pistol rounds couldn't take care of, as John, Linda, and Toz moved to their objective.  
"Just over this ridge. It should be there," Cortana said. The crossed over the ridge, and below was a clearing. John cursed, only one warthog made it through. Near by, about 20 yards off was crashed Pelican and another warthog that had been totaled.  
"Oh no," Cortana said.  
"Linda, Toz, salvage what you can from the Pelican. I'm going to see if that one still works," John ordered. Walking over, he checked the Warthog, the supplies in the back. Stepping into the driver seat, he tried the ignition, with great satisfaction, the warthog roared to life.  
"Chief. I got good news and bad news," Toz said.  
"The second Pelican was the one that was carrying our marine reinforcements," Linda said, she looked at the Pelican, "that's the one that went down. We've managed to salvage the remaining supplies. Rocket launchers, the LAAG, assault rifles, and ammo, which we can load, but the bad news, is that we're going to be the only ones helping the US Rangers."  
"We'll manage," John said, "Load up. Cortana, give us a bearing on the launch site."  
"I've dropped the NAV marker already. It's only about 10 clicks away. We'd best get going. Satellite imagery showing increased activity," Cortana warned.  
"Move out," John ordered. Climbing into the driver seat, he roared the warthog to life. Linda clambered into the gunner seat, and Toz took his post behind the LAAG. With a rumble and a shout from Toz, they sped off into the forest.  
  
"Captain. Damage in the aft missile section of the ship. We've lost maneuvering. Damages report on all decks," Yukina warned.  
"We won't hold out much longer," Alki shouted, as she tended to a wounded soldier.  
"How many more ships do they have?" Wren demanded.  
"300 to our 130 sir. The Nova we sent over cleared their entire left flank. But they just keep coming. All reserve ship groups have been exhausted. We're all that's left," Sid said.  
"How are reserves planet side?" Wren demanded.  
"They haven't been called for yet sir," Yukina replied.  
"Bring every ship we have up now. Tell Wolves to pull back all his forces. Every Roain ship is to land immediately. How are the Super Cruiser Platforms?" Wren shouted.  
"Mercifully, we haven't lost one yet. They're the soul reason we haven't been snuffed out yet. Winters has lost one of the Super MAC platforms but that's about it. We still have two in reserve," Yukina replied.  
"Bring them down to the battle," Wren said. He thought to himself, protect those launch sites Master Chief. We might have to make a run for it.  
"Sir. Some good news," Yukina said.  
"What is it?"  
"The remainder of the Roain has arrived at New Freedom. They have 77 vessels base strength, with 85 in tow. This is the bulk of their fleet returning from their outlying mission sir. But they will take a day to get here," Yukina answered.  
"Meaning we have to survive today, in order to put up a fight in three days," Wren gritted his teeth, "Pull every thing we have into orbit, and make sure they're ready to help when necessary."  
"Sir. I've run a system wide scan. We have 32 operational Super MAC platforms, and we've just lost three more ships. Our numbers are down to 125 roughly," Yukina informed.  
"Captain. Our left flank is going to be overrun," Alki warned.  
"Time we move onto the offensive. I want our crews prepared. Yukina, give orders to the Super MAC platforms to continue firing on the fringes. Give me a COM link with Wolves and Talm," Wren ordered. Two main monitor feeds flickered on.  
"Supreme Fleet Master," they bowed.  
"Move onto the offensive. If we do that, we might be able to turn the tables. I want you to call all your forces down, get moving," Wren barked.  
"Yes Fleet Master," the replied and the link shut off.  
"Ensign, bring us in, low orbit, retro rockets only. I want those reactors back online now!" Wren shouted.  
"Captain. The commander of the Roain fleet now at New Freedom would like to speak with you," Yukina said.  
"Live?" Wren asked, that was impossible.  
"Yes sir," she said, and crossed her arms, shaking her head. The monitor feed lit up, and the face of and a man roughly 40 years old appeared.  
"Supreme Fleet Master James Wren I presume," the man said.  
"Yes. I apologize. I don't know your name," Wren smiled. "Councilman of War Zephyr Mystan. Yes, I am the father of Talm and Gena. We have left New Freedom and are proceeding to Earth. We have grave news. The Covenant has realized that the first wave will not defeat you and have launched the second wave early. When our remote sentry drone reported huge energy signatures we left Roain immediately with the second reinforcement," he said.  
"Oh no," Wren groaned.  
"They will arrive in 12 hours. We will arrive in half that time. If you manage to crew our remaining reserve ships, the extra 162 vessels added to your fleet, should be more than enough to defend Earth. What is your current strength?" he asked.  
"88 Roain vessels remain. My original command has been reduced to 50 UNSC vessels. We are bringing in our Security Council reserves, but we will not withstand the second wave on our own," Wren said, he looked downcast.  
"We will arrive soon, do not worry. Make sure your nation heads are notified of our arrival and are ready to crew our ships. We have our own captains, and they can be crash course trained in a matter of hours. Given they won't be as efficient, but numbers in a fight am I right?" Zephyr said.  
"Yes Council Member. I take it you have been doing this for quite a long time," Wren commented.  
"142 years Wren. You can trust my advice. But you must hurry and ward off the Covenant soon before we arrive. If they realize that we are coming, they will send the remainder of their forces to destroy us before we have a chance to recover from this battle understood?" he pointed out.  
"Understood. Wren out," Wren turned off the monitor, filled with new resolve, "Alki, let's take them out."  
"Aye, aye captain," she smiled from the first time in days, this was the man she respected, this was the man she'd die far, and this was the man, who would lead them all to victory.  
  
"We're their Chief, just over this ridge," Cortana said. They leapt over the ridge, and into Chaos. The American Rangers, 28 in all, where backed behind a bunger, while about 600 Covenant soldiers made to destroy them.  
"Toz!" John said, "Get down there and even up the odds. Linda, when I drop you off. Locate a safe vantage point and cover our backs. We need to hold this position."  
"Got it Chief," the both replied. Linda jumped out, and sprinted off, while Toz shimmered for a moment, and dashed toward the Covenant. John gritted his teeth, gripped his steering wheel, and powered down the rock face. As he gradually picked up speed, he pulled a sharp turn and charged for the rangers, slowing to almost a crawl, he jammed the parking brake and leapt out of the warthog, landing lightly.  
"Yo!" a Ranger called, he had a horrible gash and a burn on his arm, "you the help packet?"  
"Yes," John replied simply. He reached back, pulled out his gargantuan rifle, shouldered it, jammed a clip in, and charged it with a satisfying tremble.  
"Um. Sir maybe you should get some cover," another Ranger said.  
"Stay back," John said simply. With a click like a toaster spitting out toast, his rifle told him it was ready to shoot. He aimed at the left flank, and pulled the trigger, and with the kick of a hunter hitting him, the mighty gun spewed forth a beam of white-hot energy, decimating their ranks.  
"Damn," the leader of the Rangers said, "poor it on them men."  
"Hold your fire. Not yet," John paused. Toz, get out of there.  
Got it, a voice echoed in his mind.  
"Okay, now you can shoot," John said. Pulling the spent clip out, he slung the Juggernaut rifle across his back, and pulled the assault rifle out.  
"Open fire," the leader shouted. John switched to a private COM.  
"Linda, you got us covered?" John asked. He was answered by seven resounding cracks, and looked to see seven elites spasm and die. He looked up, searching for her. John knew he couldn't see her, but she could see him, so he made the smile gesture, and was answered by an acknowledgement light, followed by several cracks from her rifle.  
"Who's your group leader?" John asked, while he fired bullets into their ranks.  
"I am. Colonel Lee at your service. I assume you have tactical command?" he asked.  
"Yes. I want that bunker up and armed. Get four men to do it. Everyone else is to continue firing. I want another man on the LAAG," John ordered.  
"Master Chief. We don't need the LAAG," he grinned, "we have armor."  
"Chief, they're moving closer. 600 yards and closing, get those defenses up now," Cortana shouted.  
"Where?"  
"Out back. A Titan tank sir, Jeff and Greg are getting it up and running, if they can get it up, we can wipe them out," Lee answered.  
"If," John pointed out.  
"They said they're almost done."  
"Linda," John said over the COM, "I need more cover fire. We need to hold out for the armor."  
"Got it Chief," she answered  
"Sir. I have almost 463 some confirmed enemy contacts," Cortana reported.  
"Lieutenant. Where are the civilians?" John asked, continuously firing.  
"We'd evacuated most of them, but we lost almost 25,000 in the first rush. We didn't expect the Covenant to get here so fast," Lee answered. He reached back into his pack and pulled out a three-foot gun clip. Noticing John look at it he smiled.  
"While you were off fighting the Covenant the US got to work to engineer superior weapons. This is what we like to call Metal Storm. The gun clip houses 500,000 metal shards roughly the size of a paper clip, and are accelerated like a rail gun with electro magnetic guides, makes it very accurate being as the blades are made from heavy metals and are accelerated to high speeds, twice the speed of sound," he explained, then demonstrated. Jamming the massive clip into his gun, he pulled the trigger. If John's eyes hadn't been enhanced, he could have sworn the gun was shooting water.  
"Whoa. Chief, movement has been cut by half. 210 confirmed Covenant contacts," Cortana said, astounded by the weapon's destructive power.  
"We've held off four charges this way. But that was my last clip, which goes the same for my men. We wouldn't have survived another one if you hadn't arrived," Lee answered. Suddenly, the gigantic roar of a tank engine shook the very earth. This was followed by the hum of a motor, and a sudden explosion. John looked up to see for a split second, a massive energy ball hurtling toward the enemy.  
"You've been busy," John commented. Lee smiled. He pulled his last clip of ammo out, but John stopped him.  
"Sir?"  
"You're going to need that for later," he pulled out his Juggernaut rifle, pulled out a clip and jammed it in. Pumping power into the chamber, he charged it, with a satisfying click; the gun began to rumble, fully charged with power. John pulled the trigger, and with one sweep, destroyed half of them. Followed by two energy mortars, and several cracks from Linda's sniper rifle, the Covenant wave had been defeated.  
"Thanks for the save Chief," Lee said, grinning broadly, "I have to admit, if it weren't for you, we would have lost."  
"We haven't won yet. I want this area secured. Get the mortar tank out front so we have cover. Get the gun emplacements from the warthog up and running. Make sure the civilians are secured, and get yourself a gun. The one's your carrying won't last forever," John ordered. He hailed his other teams.  
"Gold Team, Blue Team, Black Team, White Team report," John ordered.  
"Launch pad 2 secure. Both warthogs and Pelicans made it," Anton reported.  
"Launch pad 3 secure. Both warthogs made it. We even picked up a few straggling Rangers," Fred answered.  
"Launch pad 4 secure. Both warthogs made it. We received mini casualties to the marines however," Isaac said.  
"Launch pad 5 secure," Jace reported.  
"Intel says we have three or four more reinforcements against our positions coming up. Your first objective is to defend site and the civilians. Your second objective is to destroy the landing camps. Understood?" John asked. Four acknowledgment lights followed by an aye from Jace.  
"Stay sharp. The battle has only begun," John said grimly. 


	23. The Death of Mars

Chapter 23  
The Death of Mars  
  
"Sir. We're pulling back. The remaining Covenant ships have been destroyed," Alki reported.  
"Casualties on our side?" Wren asked.  
"We've taken 76% casualties. The Roain forces only received 50% casualties. Mercifully, the ground combat has decreased. If the Roain reinforcements arrive in time, we will be able to hold out for another attack," Alki said.  
"No we won't," Wren interrupted.  
"Sir?"  
"The second wave will destroy us. We will not win. Our only chance, is to stop them at the source," Wren said.  
"I don't understand Captain," Alki said.  
"Mars. Is our chokepoint, right? The gravitational flux generated by our sun and moon has morphed the Slipspace streams, so they cannot come on one continuous path to Earth. They have to come through Mars. If we string Mars, with the Nova explosives, we might not be able to kill them all, but give ourselves a fighting chance," Wren explained.  
"Are you saying we destroy Mars instead?" Alki suggested.  
"6 billion people on Earth Alki. Isn't Mars worth it?" Wren asked.  
"Aye Captain. I will alert our forces," Alki answered.  
"Sid. Give me numbers on our remaining forces," Wren ordered.  
"72 UNSC ships, 60 Roain. With the additional 162 Zephyr is pulling in, coupled with all Reserves from Earth. 419 ships. All told," Sid replied.  
"We're still outnumbered 2 to 1, plus our vessels won't have had time to fully repair," Wren said.  
"Captain. Alerts from the ground. All launch bases have been secured but we have a slight problem," Alki said.  
"Problem," Wren didn't like the sound of that.  
"We've lost the ground based generators. Half of our orbital defenses are down. Plus our 419 ships comprise only of numbers, most of the Russian vessels are obsolete Phantom Destroyers," she answered, "and the other bulk of our force might not even be crewable."  
"Alert Zeus station of my decision. Tell them I will be leaving whether they like it or not. I leave command of my ships in the control of 2nd High Fleet Master Talm. I will also be taking all four of my Longsword squadrons, and the Dorian Grey, is that understood Alki," Wren ordered.  
"Understood Captain. Recalling fighters now. Slipspace engines are warmed and primed for activation. Main weapons are retracting, Plasma flow through reactors are green. Ready to launch sir," Alki nodded.  
"Notify Admiral Winters, then let's go, make sure all our available Novas are primed and ready," Wren finished.  
"Sir, receiving transmission from Zeus. Admiral Yamada sir," Sid reported.  
"Admiral," Wren saluted.  
"Quite a daring plan you have here Wren," he nodded, "under the circumstances I assume you have no choice?"  
"Yes Admiral."  
"Good luck then. We'll hold the fort till you come back. I can't stress enough however, that we have a minimized chance being as we've lost all our orbital defenses, and the Russians are hardly a reinforcement," Yamada said.  
"Understood sir," Wren nodded.  
"God speed."  
  
"Sir. Site secure. Our bombers and fighter divisions have managed to destroy all the outposts. I believe you're needed elsewhere," Lee nodded.  
"What do you mean," John asked.  
"He's talking about our new orders from the President," Cortana interrupted, "we are to rendezvous with your command at the main power generator for the ground defenses in Los Angeles California."  
"Who's our Pilot? Major Rick?" John asked.  
"No. The Major has followed Wren to Mars. We'll have to settle with Major Dallas," John felt her smile.  
"What's the Rendezvous point," John went straight to business.  
"Already have the NAV point," Cortana said, and John's HUD flickered in response.  
"Chief. Take two of my men with you. You'll need it. We've loaded them up with what Metal Storm ammo we could," Lee suggested, "Evans, Michael, get onto our two Switchblades on the double."  
"Switchblades?" Toz asked.  
"You'll see," Lee winked. There was a whoosh in the wind, and several sword like glider craft streaked over the sky, coming to a halt and hovering in the air.  
"I assume that's a Switchblade?" Toz asked.  
"Our counter to the banshee. I suggest you take these instead of the warthog. The President figured it be best to have them, even if we have extras in case the Covenant bring air support," Lee answered, "fast as hell, and armed with two flights of air-to-air Chaser missiles, and a Metal Storm on the belly, 2 million bullets. Use it sparingly."  
"Aren't you going to teach us how to fly it?" Toz asked.  
"Don't need to. You'll get the hang of it. Get going, that ETA is getting smaller Chief," Lee said, "we got the pad secured."  
"Chief. Lee's right. You need to move now. If the US loses those ground-based generators, we'll be cooked. We need the barrage platforms," Cortana whispered into his ear.  
"I know Cortana," John answered. Four men wheeled out three additional Switchblades, and with a touch on the activation panel, they hummed to life, hovering off the ground steadily. Lying down on his stomach on the flight cradle, the controls were amazingly simply, and had the familiarity of a Banshee. Gripping the handles of the flight controls like a motorbike, they pivoted and spun to pitch, angle, and guide the glider on the pilot's path.  
"Told you so Chief," Lee said.  
"This glider's architecture isn't much different from a Banshee. You should have no problem flying her Chief," Cortana chimed. With a satisfying boom, the engine thundered and the Switchblade rose off the ground. Pushing both throttle sticks forward, the Switchblade streaked forward, easily able to outrun a Banshee. The monitors flickered as the external cameras gave him the feeling of actually being outside, as interface panels interfaced with his HUD to give him the condition of his glider.  
"Chief. Something on the motion trackers, we might have a few stray Banshees not destroyed in the bomber runs on the carriers," Cortana warned.  
"A perfect opportunity to test these out," Toz said on the link.  
"Chief, bogey on you 9 o'clock, two points," Cortana warned. Pulling the flight sticks on a hard bank to the left he brought the Metal Storm cannon to bear, the cannon spun, warming up. Targeting circles appeared, lock paths, as the system began tracking the enemy Banshee. The Banshee lumbered out the way, trying to dodge, but John's Switchblade was so much faster, in one deft move, the Banshee was flanked, and John opened up the Covenant craft, high density bullets sprayed from the nose cannon, flakking the Banshee. With a ungainly wobble the craft exploded and rained metal on the ground.  
"Nice shooting Chief," Linda said. A smiling sense permitted John's mind; Toz "smiled" in his mind.  
"Coming up on the rendezvous point Chief. Slow down Chief," Cortana said.  
"Recheck the NAV point Cortana. Where's our ride?" John said. They had arrived but no one was here. It wasn't possible. John gazed at the empty launching pad. Just then, streaks of plasma lanced into the air, streaking toward his glider. Pulling a quick dive to avoid a fuel rod blast, he looked down and understood. On the ground, several marine and Ranger corpses could be seen, along with a contingent of Elites, Jackals, Grunts, and 6 pairs of hunters.  
"Chief. Look. I am detecting multiple movement contacts. Even hunters," Cortana commented.  
"I can see that Cortana. Thanks," John replied sarcastically. How do you miss a carrier, John cursed silently. They had already landed at the NAV pointed. Somehow they had intercepted the mission transmission, now the dust off point was compromised.  
"Take them out team," John ordered. Pulling up sharply to avoid strafing fire, he topped up on his altitude cap, before turning nose down, and dive-bombing. Coming in at high speed, he armed the air-to-air missiles. At high speeds the light missiles became bombs. He fired, a missile from each wing, and they slammed into the ground, killing two hunters, while Linda came on a strafing run, her Metal Storm cannon, wiping out a group of Grunts trying to hide behind things.  
"Chief. New orders sir. ONI says they can't risk any more fighters or transports, because they are preparing for the defense. We are to get to the mission coordinates any other way possible," she glowered, this wasn't fair.  
"Now is not the time to worry on HOW we get there. Now is the time to worry about IF we get there," John said. He tightened his grips on his controls as his teeth gritted. This little war was getting tougher. Seems though ONI had underestimated our abilities before, now they over estimated.  
"John," Cortana interrupted his thoughts, "additional contacts. I managed to contact the US military headquarters. Turns out that the Carrier had hid in the mountain ranges to the north, and the bomber runs had missed them. They have dispatched additional forces to intercept them, but for now, we are supposed to hold the fort so to speak."  
"Naturally," John sighed. He checked his ammo counter, 1,600,000 shells left. Two missiles, and no ammo stores onboard his glider. Hard to conserve ammo, when you gun can shoot about a million bullets in a minute.  
"Watch out. I see a few shades," Linda warned. John looked over the tactical read out on his HUD.  
"Linda. Land on the ridge about 100 some meters off that ridge. I need your cover fire from the ground," John ordered.  
"Oh god," Cortana gasped.  
"What now," John muttered.  
"Captain Wren. He's left for Mars."  
  
"ETA. On hour Captain," Alki said, checking the monitors. Wren simply nodded. Looking at the tactical charts, he checked his small task force. Gena had opted to go with him, and no matter how much he protested, the woman was good at persuasion. Woman, they'll be the death of me if the Covenant don't get me first.  
"Are we still within contact range of the Dorian Grey, the Serenity, and the Serpent Vengeance?" Wren asked.  
"Yes," Yukina's hologram shimmered on, "we will be entering in formation, 600 yard space between us. Sensor probes stationed on Mars have indicated that the first Covenant reinforcements have already arrived. Sensors are hazy from the recent solar flare and increase in radiation, but there are at least, 82 Covenant contacts."  
"Pull in stealth. Is the old mining satellite there still operational?" Wren asked.  
"Yes. What is your definition of operational?" Yukina smirked beside herself.  
"As in is it there," Wren said, resignedly.  
"Yes. It's orbit should have decayed, but for some reason the UNSC decided to keep it up, and stabilized the satellite's orbit," Yukina answered.  
"Land us there. Bring us in slow, stealth and run silent, cold thrust only, and shields off. Once we translate, tell Winters to stay as far away as he can, deploy his platforms. He's our fall back point. I want Gena there too, so we'll be able to hold out long enough to recharge the Slipspace engines, and get out of there," Wren said.  
"Understood. I also have that inventory record you requested captain," Yukina added.  
"Display it Yukina," Wren said. The screen scrolled. Both torpedo tubes, 6 Hades each, 10 Nova super nukes, 12 Shiva nukes, 319 Heavy Archers, 2 left over nuclear mines, 50 Nuke decoys. One old style ICBM modified for space flight.  
"Damn. It'll have to do," Wren said softly. The Radeon rumbled closer to the satellite, the thrusters puffing lightly, as Keck used the ship's velocity to come in. Yukina hacked into the satellite system and opened up the main docking bay. With a gentle push, the Radeon landed in the gigantic dock, room still to spare.  
"What are you planning?" Yukina asked, then she paused and understood.  
"Any particular reason WHY you chose this satellite?" she said, her hands on her hips.  
"We string this baby full of the explosives. Get the engines running again, and fly her straight into them," Wren slammed his fist into his open palm for emphasis, "and blow those bastards straight to hell."  
"Sounds like a plan sir," Sid commented.  
"Dispatch all our marines. Tell them to look for the main control room. Yukina, get to work on the schematics of this satellite. If it's worth knowing, I want to know. Snap to it people. Our guests are due soon," Wren ordered.  
"Understood. Shall I call Colonel Williams up sir?" Yukina asked.  
"Please do," Wren answered. Colonel Williams arrived at the bridge a few minutes later.  
"Sir," he saluted.  
"Colonel. I have a job for you. I want you and your marines, to scout every inch of this base. Find explosives, tools, anything to get it running again," Wren said.  
"Why sir?"  
"Cause we're sending a present to the Covenant. I want it gift wrapped," Wren winked, and Williams smiled.  
"I understand sir. Weapons?"  
"Got em. Anything you, like bring it. No telling what's inside here," Wren commented.  
"Aye Captain," Williams left. So the games begin, Wren thought.  
  
"Sir. Come and look at this," one of William's marines said. Williams jogged over and almost jumped back.  
"Hot damn. Good job son. Get me a COM link to the Captain," Williams said, gazing at the item his marine had pointed out.  
  
"What is it Colonel," Wren asked.  
"We found something you might want to see," Williams answered.  
"Just give me a COM image of what you found. I'll figure out the rest," Wren said. The image, though hazy, appeared on the monitor. Wren gasped. He had only heard of them, never believing they were true.  
"What is it Captain?" Alki asked.  
"Nuke Shells, for the MAC, only these carry high yield nuclear tips, four times the standard of a Shiva nuke," Wren answered.  
"As in," Sid said.  
"As in," Wren paused for effect, "a really big boom. But since they have such high radiation, they've never been used conventionally. These bitches pack a punch."  
"Ah."  
"Colonel. Get some exoskeletons, and move them up here. We could use them for some artillery. How many you have there?" Wren asked.  
"Only eight of them sir," Williams replied.  
"That'll do," Wren answered.  
"But captain, why would weapons be located on this remote satellite?" Keck asked.  
"Captain. I've hacked into the satellite's computer. Turns out, this is a weapons reloading cache. They were developing weapons on this base, using it as a mining satellite for cover. I've managed to hack into the systems logs. This station, without our help, is a floating bomb," Yukina announced.  
"This could work to our advantage," Wren said, "How many more nuclear shells are there onboard?"  
"Three crates. Two for a MAC, and one for a MAG," Yukina said, "but they are risky to use captain. One hit to a loaded gun, and we are all blown to hell."  
"I can see that Yukina thank you. Load them anyway. We need the firepower. Get every single thing that has a timer and can make an explosion off this ship and put it on this satellite. I want this rock gift wrapped," Wren ordered, "Williams. Get as many of the shells as you can. Then help with the loading of bombs onto the satellite understood?"  
"Yes sir," Williams answered.  
  
"Captain. More Covenant vessels exiting Slipspace," Yukina warned, four hours later.  
"How many are there?" Wren said.  
"I have 500 contacts, approximately. All this radiation has disrupted my sensor calibrations. From a brief calculation of the blast radius of the mining station, I am content with 400 some kills," Yukina smiled flirtingly.  
"That still leaves some 600 additional ships we won't be able to destroy, but the less they have the better. Recall everyone. Set all pilots to stand by. Keck, I want you to take us out once everyone's back aboard," Wren ordered. Marines piled in through the ship entrances, running as fast as they could. Airlocks hissed and sealed, and the Radeon rumbled off the docking bay deck. With the help of Yukina, the gigantic ship hurtled away from the mining satellite.  
"Sir. Everything is in place. The Covenant couldn't have missed our exit," Yukina said. Sure enough, the main monitor lit up with red blips. The Covenant had taken the bait.  
"Launch all fighters," Wren ordered, "Yukina, how much longer till the mining station is within the Covenant line?"  
"6000 meters and closing," Yukina added, "fast."  
"Give me COM link to Major Rick," Wren ordered.  
"Yes Cap?" Rick asked.  
"I want them to think we're putting up a fight understood?"  
"Yes Captain."  
"5000 meters and closing," Yukina announced. The bridge was dead silent.  
"Are we out of the blast range?" Wren asked.  
"Yes. Just barely. 4000 meters and closing," Yukina replied. No one breathed.  
"3000 meters and closing," no one moved.  
"2000 meters and closing," no one thought.  
"1000 meters and closing," Yukina breathed, all was still.  
"Sir!" Yukina shouted.  
"What? Why hasn't the station exploded!" Wren demanded.  
"Something's wrong. I've lost control of the trigger. It's been disabled. The station is no longer armed!" Yukina shouted, "The Covenant are moving around the asteroid! I can't detonate the nukes!"  
"Yukina. Arm up the MAC, the MAG, and our plasma cannon. Make sure nuke shells are loaded, and open fire," Wren yelled.  
"Captain. Wait," a voice said.  
"Rick?"  
"I'm going to fly in close the station. Have Odin reestablish the detonation link then blow it myself," Rick said.  
"Major. Permission denied, that's suicide."  
"That's what I said when you proposed this Captain. But now we have a chance. Why not take it," Rick's face was locked in determination.  
"No Major. Stand down. That's an order," Wren said, "no dead heroes."  
"Sorry sir. You're breaking up. Must be the radiation. It's been an honor sir," the COM went dead.  
"Yukina," Wren said, his voice somewhat choked, "get us out of here."  
"Yes captain," Yukina said softly, "Serenity, Dorian Grey. This is the Radeon. Leave Mars system and return to Earth."  
"Understood," both captains replied. The Radeon turned, and accelerated, disappearing into the nothingness of Slipspace, leaving one lone fighter.  
  
"Odin. You done yet?" Rick asked.  
"Yes. Link established," Odin replied.  
"Has the Radeon left the system," Rick asked.  
"The Radeon and all allied ships have left they system. Shall I activate the station?" Odin asked.  
"It's been a pleasure Odin. To have you as my AI," Rick sidetracked.  
"As I Major. We will meet a warrior's death. Shall I activate the station?" Odin asked one more time.  
"Yes. Blow the fuckers into pieces."  
  
Earth was quiet. John stood next to his Switchblade. They had successfully annihilated the Covenant patrol, and the remainder of his forces returned. All seven Spartans, and nine Soltaris standing by their gliders, safe and sound. John looked up, his gun slung against his shoulder nonchalantly, when a brilliant light lit up the dusk sky. He puzzled at what kind of explosion could create so much light, when he felt as though a piece of him died.  
"You feel it don't you Chief," Jace said, standing up and walking next to John.  
"Yeah. I don't understand," John said.  
"That armor of yours enhances all of your senses including your mental sense. It's not as strong as mine, but it is enough to feel something as important as what just happened," Jace explained.  
"I still don't quite understand what you mean," John puzzled. Toz, Roy, Jace and ever single Soltari removed their helmet, and tapped their hands against their chest, then arced them to the their foreheads, before crossing them at the wrist and raising it to the sky, lighting up their blades.  
"What are you doing?" Grace asked.  
"The ritual for a dead hero. A man has sacrificed his life for us, and we are honoring him," Roy answered. John looked toward the sky, at the explosion and saluted. His Spartans followed suit, as they paid their respects to the light in the night sky, that was Major Rick's resting place.

* * *

Well. I'm sorry it took SOOOOOO long to update, but I just reformatted my computer (don't worry. I didn't delete the story as you can see) so it was a while before I managed to get everything back and up. So here's Chapter 23 to everyone who's waited so patiently. I'd like to thank all my reviewers. Especially UltimaKane99, never misses an update that guy. So enjoy and I'll work on the rest of it!


	24. The Pieces are Played

Chapter 24  
The Pieces are Played  
  
"Fly by ensign. Did we get them all?" Wren asked.  
"Sir, long range scanners are fried. There's enough radiation to cook a cow just by shooting it out there," Alki said. Wren looked at the readings. They were off the scale. The radiation came to the equivalent of a small sun.  
"Captain. I have some good news and bad news," Sid said, running into the bridge breathless.  
"No clichés lieutenant. Just tell me what we're looking at here," Wren said.  
"Zeus station said, the Roain fleet has just arrived. Our numbers are bolstered. The Covenant are again, ahead of schedule. We have less than three hours to crew, arm, and power all Roain ships, as well as bolster both the orbital and ground defenses," Sid answered.  
"Ensign. Get us back to Earth. We need to repair and make sure all our systems are operational before the second wave arrives," Wren ordered. The Radeon, the Dorian Gray, and the Serenity, turned and vanished, returning to Earth. Not a moment after they left, several flashes of light lit what was left of Mars, a smoldering ball of rock. The remainder of the Covenant armada had arrived.  
  
"Commander. We've managed to finish the crash course for the first 17 ships. Granted, I don't know how many more volunteers we can muster, coupled with the fact that our telops are exhausted," a soldier named Gregar said, bowing to Councilman Zephyr.  
"I know Troop Master. Tell them to hold on. We only need a few more," Zephyr said softly.  
"Councilman. The UN Security Council requests your presence," Wolves said, walking up and bowing. The US and the Chinese, and the Taiwanese had offered Zephyr territory to stage their fleets. Telops were stationed all over Manchuria, Dallas, Los Angeles, Beijing, and Taiwan's outlying cities. Volunteers had flocked to the training centers. Earth's manpower was enormous, but compared to the Covenant. Zephyr doubted it would be enough.  
"Get a transport ready for me Wolves," Zephyr ordered.  
"Sire. When will the remainder of the Councilors arrive? I have seen Ozt, Lken, and Namta, but the remaining three are not here," Wolves said.  
"They would not cooperate. In this war if you aren't with us, you're against us. I left them each with one escort ship. They will survive, but for how long I do not know," Zephyr sighed; a century and a half he had been fighting this war. He didn't know who was with him anymore.  
"Yes Councilor. I understand Councilor," Wolves said.  
"No you do not Wolves. You have served me, and fought by my side for nearly half a century. But I can feel the doubt in your mind, and the anger in your eyes. But you must understand. There is no other way. We do what we must to survive," Zephyr looked sad.  
"Yes Councilor," Wolves answered.  
"Your armor is strong. But the human lives underneath. Never forget that Wolves," Zephyr said. Then he turned and walked away, leaving Wolves to ponder how he had been so easily read.  
  
"Councilor. Do you believe we have any chance at all?" Kinsey asked.  
"To tell you the truth Mr. President. It is hard to tell at this stage. But I can assure you, if we defeat them here, Earth will have a chance in the future. By destroying the incoming fleet, we will have depleted their forces by a half. They will not risk another strike," Zephyr said. The Security Council murmured. Zephyr knew exactly what they were talking about. The last thing he had said had thrown them off guard.  
"Half their forces Councilor?" President Ying of China said.  
"Yes. We never got a completely accurate count, but as maybe your Admiral James Wren has informed you."  
"No he hasn't," Kinsey interrupted.  
"They have enough ships, that the engine exhaust itself makes it so the planet does not have light. If their engines lit up all at once, they could very well burn their own planet to a crisp. That is how many ships they have," Zephyr replied solemnly. The ensuing silence was maddening. Zephyr merely stood, waiting, watching, and searching the Security Council's minds for what they were thinking.  
"You have our full support. Whatever you need, Earth will lend it to you," Kinsey said, followed by nods from everyone around.  
"I thank you," Zephyr bowed.  
"I have to ask you truthfully though. What is your perspective," Kinsey asked.  
"Mr. President. We are at half our normal strength. But if we can get the rest of my ships crewed, we stand a chance. You must allocate defenses on the ground. The Covenant will try to kill the nation leaders to demoralize a planet's defenders. You all must retreat to safe positions. You also will have to make sure all ground based defenses are online," Zephyr said, "With these precautions, we can mount a formidable defense."  
"We respect your council, however, you will have to understand that our forces remain in our command," Prime Minister Joseph Raines said.  
"Our forces are under the command of the man that found us. You will forgive me for doing so, I only know from experience and feeling of trusts that come from him. I hope you don't object to me placing Wren as the supreme commander of all Roain and allied forces," Zephyr answered. The other nation heads began talking to him, but Kinsey remained solid.  
"I couldn't have chosen a better man. The US will back you on your decision," Kinsey said.  
"Thank you for your trust and respect Mr. President," Zephyr said, and left.  
"Are you sure its so wise to place so much trust in him?" Ying asked.  
"I trust Wren, and Wren trusts this man, so he has my full confidence. Not even the devil himself can shake that from me," Kinsey answered.  
  
2 Hours later  
  
"Sir. Almost all our remaining reserve vessels have been crewed. All that are left are our 16 Shielding Corsair craft. Telops are training crews now. They'll be up in thirty minutes," Wolves reported.  
"Councilor. The Covenant armada is approaching from the outlying moon," a breathless soldier sprinted, and skidded to stop.  
"How many," Zephyr demanded.  
"483 sir. 26 of them are severely damaged from the radiation outside of Mars. They will be here in an hour or so," the soldier replied.  
"Wolves. Get every single one of our ships into the air now. This war, ends today," Zephyr ordered.  
  
"Admiral. Reports sir. Orbital stations 3, 8, 12, 13, 14, 19, and 23 are down. The rest however, are barely holding together. We should think of evacuating Earth sir," his Granger suggested.  
"No. I will not admit defeat to these beasts. Earth will hold. Earth must hold," Yamada sighed.  
"Very well. Several UN members have sent us what reinforcements. The Russians mostly, but you and I both know it's only numbers we're putting up there," Granger said.  
"I know that Granger. But we have no choice. Give the targets, Earth has to survive. How are our ground barrage platforms and oceanic defenses," Yamada asked.  
"The US fleet holds. They have several single launch atmospheric drones, and several atmosphere and vacuum fighter craft," Granger asked.  
"Get me a COM link with Whitcomb," Yamada ordered.  
"Admiral," Whitcomb saluted.  
"Whitcomb. Here's a direct order from me. If things get too tough up there, bring the battle to the surface understood?" Yamada said.  
"No I don't," Whitcomb puzzled.  
"You understand Admiral. You understand," Yamada forced him.  
"I understand Admiral," Whitcomb answered, "Whitcomb out."  
  
"Admiral what was that about," Wren asked, on Fleet COM 1.  
"Things are getting hot Wren. Now is not the time to worry. Tell me about this crystal you found," Whitcomb said.  
  
"Chief. New orders, straight from HQ, it seem as though the second Covenant wave has arrived, about 480 ships, give or take. Command is worried. Our numbers are weakened, but they have a way to win," Cortana began.  
"No doubt, this mission will be dangerous, and near impossible," John commented.  
"You wouldn't be a Spartan if it wasn't Chief. Our new orders, is to fulfill our directive that was given to us, before the Fall of Reach," Cortana said slowly.  
"Capture of a Covenant leader?" John asked.  
"Only with a twist. The last Covenant wave has brought their command vessel. The Dawn of Infinity. There one of their most important Prophets is overseeing this final attack. Zephyr isn't sure if we can hold it, even with his reinforcements. But if we capture the Command vessel, we have a chance," Cortana said.  
"Which Prophet is this," Toz interrupted.  
"Zephyr only disclosed that he is the Third Highest Prophet in the Covenant caste system," Cortana said, Toz blanched visibly.  
"Is something wrong?" John asked.  
"He is the Prophet of Conversion. The most feared of all of them," Jace answered.  
"What does that mean," Fred asked, walking over.  
"It means, all my Soltaris are coming with you. You have physical strength, but not the mental strength to capture him. You will need our help," Jace said.  
"Don't worry Jace," John smiled, "Soltaris. Never leave home without them."  
  
"Come on Chief. Now would be an excellent time to leave," Cortana whined in his ear. John looked back at the switchblades parked on the ground, stripped of their cannons. Fred, Will, and Isaac couldn't part with them, so with a little inventive thinking from Cortana, the Team now had three, very, incredibly heavy armed Spartans.  
"I know Cortana."  
"Sometime today Chief," Cortana said. John nodded, and stepped into the transport. The Pelican took off slowly, and rose off the ground, the thrusters pounding the ground with heated thrust.  
"Chief, sorry Rick couldn't be here," Dallas called back. John didn't reply, but Jace said the words for him.  
"Me too," he answered.  
  
Guyapp trundled along, his plasma pistol gripped like a vise by his small hands. His cloven hooves making a soft tap tapping noise on the metal deck of the Pious Vanguard. He was directing his fellow Grunts along, telling them to move cargo, shifting debris that had fallen from the battle. He had come into his own during the fight for Earth. Earning the respect of many of the elite officers, which was unheard of for a Grunt. His uniform had been changed from Red, to Black for his promotion, and he was Fleet Master Soldammee's personal aid.  
"Guyapp. Make sure those crates are stacked properly," Soldammee said from his post on the command deck.  
"Yes your excellency. News on from the human planet Mars?" he asked.  
"Good. But not enough. They have destroyed the first half of the second wave, but the second can still finish us," Soldammee sighed, "we might have to force the combat to the ground where we can engage them."  
"I'm sure it is for the best your excellency," Guyapp replied.  
"Perhaps," Soldammee replied. Soldammee bit his lip as humans would call it, but for an Elite, that was not exactly the same, but even so. He was worried, and his subordinate could tell.  
"Your excellency. If you need me to do anything, I am ready," Guyapp said. Soldammee "smiled." This little Grunt had the heart of a lion as the humans would say.  
"I do have something for you," Soldammee said.  
  
"Final report," Yamada ordered.  
"All Roain ships have been crewed. All major combat vessels have been fully stocked, while everything else has a skeleton crew. They even managed to get all 16 of their Shielding craft up. We should put up one hell of a fight," Granger replied, his eyes focused on the tactical chart.  
"Admiral! The Covenant are here!" a should shouted, running, slipping and falling head first onto the steel deck.  
"Battle stations!" Yamada bellowed, "Ensign, get the Zeus under way. We are joining the battle."  
"Admiral?" Granger asked incredulously.  
"That's an order Granger," Yamada barked.  
"Yes sir," Granger turned and began barking out orders. Yamada's eyes squinted, focusing on the faint line that was the Covenant attack. He was willing to bring into this battle everything he had. Cause in the end, it might be the last. He glanced at the Tactical Chart. The Covenant were arrogant, and Yamada, being the tactician played it to the hilt. He amassed every single ship he could muster in one place, knowing the Covenant would attack the largest concentration.  
"Sir. Covenant line within our Super MAC firing range in 34 minutes and counting," Granger announced.  
"The pieces have been played. The board and has been set," Yamada said, he looked back at the Covenant forces, "your move." 


	25. Dawn of Infinity

Chapter 25  
Dawn of Infinity  
  
Mission Countdown Timer: 39:43  
  
The Reaver, the United State's standard transport unit, was shaped like a crouched lion. On the nose were two Metal Storm cannons, fitted with a ball turret that had 180-degree coverage. It swept back from the cockpit, which hung behind the cannons, to an armored bulge much like a mane, which was filled with light flak missiles. Angling slowly, it evened out into passenger compartment, which was the most heavily armored, capable of fitting up to 28 passengers inside.  
"Chief. I've uploaded your directives into your HUD. You can project them with the holographic inset within your helmet," Cortana said.  
"How?" John asked. He was still getting used to his armor's new upgrades.  
"Never mind," Cortana muttered. John's helmet flickered, and the Dawn of Infinity suddenly appeared. It was a hulking ship, with six bulbous sections, and as many as 12 plasma turrets could be seen. Four fighter bays on each side, it was an even match for any ship or ships the UNSC could possibly think of throwing at it.  
"Whoa," Fred said softly.  
"The Dawn of Infinity," Cortana said, linking to John's command through the COM, "the command vessel for the Prophet of Conversion. It alone has twice the arsenal of any other Covenant ship in the vicinity as you have seen. However, it is crewed not by fighter crews, but by special ops Elites, several contingents of Grunts, and engineers. The fleet is going to create a diversion."  
"What kind of diversion?" John asked her.  
"The big kind. Admiral Yamada has amassed every ship on the entire planet at one point. We, are to circle around the battle, and come from behind. US Reaver transports are good for short range Slipspace jumps. We are going to jump to the moon, then jump back to the Dawn of Infinity, where we will board it and capture the prophet," Cortana answered.  
"Chief. The passenger compartment is armored for a reason. However, you will have to sit down, so we can use the stasis coil to allow us to transition into Slipspace and back," Dallas called back, "if you don't, you'll be in for one hell of a ride I don't even think I Spartan can survive."  
"Fine. Spartans, Soltaris, buckle up," John ordered.  
  
"Sir we're in position. Covenant lead vessel entering main battery range within seven minutes," someone shouted. Whitcomb stroked his jaw, thinking on whether or not to fire.  
"Tell all ships to arm all their nukes now," Whitcomb ordered.  
"Sir. That'll literally blow everything out of the sky not to mention the radiation that will remain," the man answered.  
"I know. Make sure they arm only their clean nuclear weapons. We'll use the dirty ones only if we have to," Whitcomb said.  
"Understood sir."  
"Where's the Dawn of Infinity," Whitcomb asked.  
"There sir," the man answered, he tapped a few switches and the main holographic monitor switched colors and hues to show the enormous Dawn of Infinity.  
"She's there sir. She's out of firing range for a good 10 miles," the man answered.  
"Good. Make sure she stays there. We have to deal with her guards. Ready all ships to fire on my mark," Whitcomb ordered. As though in some archaic Revolutionary War, the entirety of the UNSC forces spread into a line, a straight line in the sky above earth.  
"All ships in position," Granger said, viewing the phalanx line from Zeus station.  
"Give em hell!"  
"Aye Admiral," the bridge shouted in unison. There was a thunderous rumble throughout the hull of Whitcomb's ship as his four main MACs let loose a barrage of shells at the bunched Covenant line. It was slaughter but the Covenant kept on coming.  
"Sir. Casualty reports on enemy side. 54 ships lost. We are within their firing range.  
"Get the Roain shield ships out front. We need to stall for the Master Chief," Whitcomb barked. Hurry son, he thought silently.  
  
Mission Countdown Timer: 21: 36  
  
"Chief," Dallas called back, "the attack has begun. We're due at the Dawn of Infinity in 20 minutes sir."  
"Let's get moving then," John nodded, "Spartans check your weapons. Soltaris make sure your gear is in order."  
"Already done Chief," Fred said over the COM.  
"Suit checks," John said. It was standard before any mission that they each checked the pressure seals on each other's suits. Depressurization in a space mission was the last thing they needed.  
"Now Cortana. How are we going to get onboard," Jace asked. John turned to face him and his holo-projector flickered on to show Cortana standing in John's palm.  
"This ship has been rigged with the Roain shield transformer system. All we need to do is find the proper wavelength of the Dawn of Infinity's shielding match ours with it, and we should slip in with relative ease," she said.  
"Relative?" John asked.  
"The system was designed for a Roain shielding system, this is Covenant, slightly different. So Dallas will attempt to lower the shields with a few anti-matter charges and the Metal Storm cannon. After that he will land in the last bay on the Dawn of Infinity's port side where he will hold out until we have announced mission success. If we are unsuccessful, he will blow the ship to hell from the inside," Cortana finished.  
"Hang on Chief. We're approaching the Slipspace entry point. Better strap up," Dallas warned. Sitting down in the soldier cradle, John pulled the harness down and secured it. With a surge of speed the transport craft rumbled, thundering into Slipspace.  
"Lieutenant. Countdown timer for Slipspace jump coming up your NAV computer," Cortana said.  
"I got it. We spend 13 minutes in Slipspace before translating out and boarding the Dawn of Infinity," Dallas replied. The transport bucked and jolted, the reinforced hull holding up against constantly changing radiation levels and the unstable nature of being in Slipspace.  
"Spartans, pressurize your hydrostatic gel," John ordered. He received eight acknowledgment lights, and gripped his Juggernaut rifle tightly, grim determination etched onto his frame.  
  
Mission Countdown Timer: 8: 10  
  
"There she is," Dallas gasped. The holos didn't do the massive ship justice. Easily three times the size of any standard Covenant cruiser, the Dawn of Infinity was gigantic. Plasma turrets lining the spine, the shimmering of shields, swarms of Seraphs flying patrol patterns around her bulk.  
"We need to move quickly before their long-range sensors trace our exit of Slipspace," Cortana hissed. Dallas nodded and pulled the ship forward. Shunting all power from unnecessary systems he instructed his passengers to go to their own life support systems as he shut off all life support and environmental control except that to the cockpit.  
"Running silent," he whispered. The transport floated, like debris in space, the black hull camouflaging with space. The floated, silent, for six minutes moving closer and closer to the most dangerous ship in the entire area, the Dawn of Infinity.  
"Preparing for retro thruster burn in 20 seconds," Cortana said. They waited, and with a gentle nudge the ship edged ever closer.  
"Shield calibration has been set. We're ready," Dallas reported.  
"Arm the anti-matter charges the Roain gave us, all 12 of them," Cortana ordered. Dallas' hands flew to the controls and the option arms on the transport extended, revealing makeshift rocket maws with shaping coils surrounding them.  
"Charges armed," Dallas replied.  
"Fire," she hissed. With a rumble, John looked to see the fireworks. 4 small rockets with charges attached to their fuselages streaked out, followed by four more in neat succession. They advanced at high speed when the first two struck the shields. The energy from the resulting explosions forced the shields into defense, causing them to flicker in response when the remaining eight collided.  
"Shields at 28% charge," Dallas said.  
"Bring us in full power Lieutenant," John ordered.  
"My pleasure Chief," he replied and slammed the throttle straightforward causing the ship to lunge forward.  
"Moves fast for a tub," Toz commented. With less than a minute to spare on the mission timer the transport vessel slammed into the shields, straining against the slightly conflicting energy patterns but with a not so gentle nudge from Dallas, the ship broke free. Switching the firing controls, he let loose a storm into the docking bay shields. Thousands upon thousands of shells pounded on the airlock shield, weakening it enough for the transport to pass through seamlessly.  
"Hell of a job flying," Roy said patting the shoulder of a very shocked Lieutenant.  
"Thanks," he managed to reply."  
"Move out," John barked. The boarded the ship and killed the few guards that were there with relative ease. A short step, a quick finger, a spray of metal, and eight Elites dropped to the ground.  
"I love this thing," Fred said, exhilarated. He stepped over a dead Elites' carcass, his gun slung on his shoulder.  
"We'll split into groups," John said, "Isaac, Grace, Will, Anton, Jace, Toz, and Roy are with me. Everyone else follow Fred. Fred, you're Red team. Linda has an AI; she can guide you through the ship. Cortana said we're looking for the main quarters for the prophet. If you guys find him first radio us, and we'll get there as fast as we can. No one goes in until we're all together."  
"Yes sir," his command replied.  
"Good luck," John said. Linda gave him a smile, as did Fred before the sprinted to the left passageway. John nodded to his group and they took the right, running as fast as they could, Jace in the lead. Reaching back he slid the Juggernaut rifle into place and grabbed his assault rifle. He didn't want to be carrying a gun designed to decimate soldiers by the hundreds in a compacted space.  
"Chief, take a right. I've managed to broadcast my way into the net via your transmitter. I can provide you with directions," Cortana said.  
"What exactly are we looking for?" John asked.  
"The Prophet of War's main council room. If we manage to capture him and his ship, we might be able to negotiate a cease fire and save Earth until we can defend her," Cortana replied. They arrived at a three-way intersection, two of the passages seemed to lead down but John couldn't tell. He was sure the Covenant had been deliberate in making their ships so confusing.  
"Go straight. Hold on the door's locked," Cortana said, pausing, "there it's open."  
"We're getting close," Jace whispered.  
"How do you know?" John asked.  
"I can feel the mental distortion," he replied.  
"What?" Isaac asked.  
"It's too hard to explain. I'll simplify it. When I'm around sentient beings there's a receptor in my mind that picks up emotions, empathy. You have a transmitter that sends signals, but you don't have control over it. Imagine that we're all oceans. Your waves lap over my shores so I can see them, but you can't see my shore," Jace attempted.  
"Meaning," John asked, interested.  
"Meaning even though I can see the waves generated by your ocean, you can't see your waves reaching my beach. The prophet's 'ocean' is so massive, that I can feel it even here. He is very strong. We must hurry, he is very angry," Jace urged. John nodded and continued running down the passageway.  
"Wait Chief. Movement sensors just went of the charts. I have 20 confirmed Covenant Elite warriors heading in this direction," Cortana warned. John nodded. Signaling to Isaac and Will, he motioned for them to take the lead.  
"Cortana, broadcast the contacts to Will and Isaac," John whispered.  
"Already did it," she answered. Will and Isaac nodded, stepping up to the door. They paused waiting for the contacts to pass, so their backs were facing them. Once they were sure they had were safe enough, Will and Isaac ambushed them, pumping metal into the compact space. It was slaughter, and 20 Elites fell dead to the floor.  
"Keep moving along this passage Chief. We're very close," Cortana said. John left cover and sprinted down the corridor, heading toward a NAV point Cortana just placed on his HUD.  
"Be careful Chief. Prophets always have Brute bodyguards. They care kinetic plasma grenade launchers only much stronger and are very strong as well as resistant to projectile type weapons," Jace warned. Toz added what he left out.  
"But they're very stupid," Toz said.  
"Advice taken. How many are there normally," John asked.  
"For a lesser prophet. Four," the words fell like rocks. A lesser prophet, the one they were trying to capture was among their most valuable.  
"How many exactly Jace," John asked.  
"I'm guessing 12. Maybe even 14," Jace said. Those words, sunk into a bottomless pit.  
"We'll have to play on their weakness then," John said, "Cortana, how many contacts ahead. Are we almost at the great hall?"  
"Yes. It's through this door. There are huge movement signs, bigger than hunters. I'm guessing maybe 10 confirmed contacts," she replied.  
"I guess that's a good thing," Grace said. John simply looked at him and shook his head and Grace fell silent.  
"You have a plan Chief?" Cortana asked.  
"Of course," John answered. Then she fell silent as he told her.  
"Okay," was all she could say.  
"You disapprove?" John asked.  
"It's suicide," she replied.  
"Naturally." The plan was simple. Jace, Toz, and Roy would slip in, and take out the lead guards. After then throw grenades against the door to signal John's team. Hopefully the Brutes would be dumb enough to fall for the diversion trick. John would then step from cover and mow the remaining Brutes down with his rifle.  
"Go," John ordered. Jace nodded, and tapping a few switches on his armor he almost became invisible, running through the door. With a quick slice, he separated a Brute from his hand, the one holding a gun, and diced his stomach into a salad. Turning off his left blade, he reached back, grabbed a grenade and lobbed it against the wall at the end of the corridor, while diving for cover.  
"That's our signal," John said at the sound of the explosion. Grabbing his mighty Juggernaut rifle, John charged through the door, bringing it to bear. Clicking off the safety, he pulled back on the pump, loading energy into the chamber.  
"Jace, Toz, Roy, get out of the way," John shouted over the COM. He felt three nudges into his mind and knew they had made themselves scarce, so he pulled the trigger. Five Brutes were suddenly torso-deprived sets of legs. Sweeping his rifle across the remainder, he signaled to Isaac and Will to finish them off. With a spray of metal, the entrance to the great hall was open.  
"Be careful Chief. I'm getting weird vibes," Linda said. John nodded, and walked forward. Reaching the door, he set his rifle in the gap between the two sides and pried it open. With a loud crunching noise the door came apart. John couldn't help but feel something wasn't right. It was too easy. Too little guards for such a high-ranking prophet.  
"So you have arrived," a voice said from the shadows. Just then a light flickered on, to reveal the prophet, hovering slightly above the ground. Around his head was an elaborate headdress, one that evoked a sense of authority.  
"Yes," John said, at a loss for words, "We are here to negotiate a cease-fire treaty and the removal of Covenant forces from Earth orbit."  
"Human. How dare you believe you can come into my ship and order me around," the prophet spat. John looked at his command. True the prophet was outnumbered 7 to one. But why wasn't he afraid. Mendez had always taught John to never take a cornered foe lightly. There had to be something he was hiding. So John ignored him.  
"The terms of our agreement, are your promised safety in return for the pull back of Covenant forces from Earth," John said.  
"Don't be foolish human. You think I don't now what you're trying," the creature's head swiveled to look at the Soltaris. Jace, Toz, and Roy seemed as though frozen in place.  
"What have you done to them," John demanded. It was as though they couldn't move.  
"I have done nothing," he glanced, "they are trying to keep me from taking your mind. However, it requires so much attention that they have only managed to keep me at bay. 56 however is doing quite a good job. A potent telepath."  
"Stop it," John said coldly.  
"Stop my insults human? Infidels. If it weren't for your friends here I would've already have forced you to use that barbarian's big gun to kill your friends," the prophet laughed, "however 56 and his two comrades are only stopping me from getting at you. Your mind has barriers. Powerful ones. Your friends are not so lucky."  
John looked around him. Grace, Will, Isaac and Anton were also frozen in place. He walked up to Will and shook him. But he still didn't move. As though something prevented him from doing so. John for once in his life didn't know what to do. Mendez had never taught him this. He was powerless.  
"I could just kill you," he tried. The Prophet laughed.  
"Yes. Do as humans do. Dismember me. Shoot me in the head with your barbaric guns. But my mind is linked with theirs. I die. They die. Then you lose your bargaining chip as you say," he laughed, his voice chilling the very air John breathed.  
"You wouldn't do that," John said. This game was no longer physical, it was a mental one. John could no longer rely on his strength, now he needed to outsmart him or wait till backup arrived. But he had no idea when it would. His one advantage was to hope Cortana was silent for a reason. That this creature couldn't read an AI's mind.  
"I would. But that poses still problems. Specifically how would I lead this fleet? They are almost harmless without me. Of course there are prophets ready to stand in if I were to become incapacitated. But they're fear of us drives them," he answered.  
"I don't see how I can come out of this situation," John lied, "there must be more than one reason why you're here. If it's the forerunners you want. Why us?"  
"Because you stand in our way. Of course there is more than one reason. But the council is foolish, and our people even more so for believing them," John knew he hit something.  
"I don't understand," John said simply.  
"Of course you wouldn't. Our morale is on a knife-point," he spat, "most prophets still cling to the fact that you are a cowering people. But after Halo, after the battle of Reach, we have seen your courage, and many are afraid that you might be able to beat us. I'm not one of those few who still believe that. I am the Prophet of Conversion. I have seen the minds and hearts of our soldiers, and many believe your cause to be worthy."  
"That's impossible. I was led to believe you all wanted to destroy us," John said.  
"We do. But Covenant soldiers have fled battle. They have deserted. All because of the spirit of battle that is within you, it is unlike anything I've ever seen. When we've finished your warriors off. We will assimilate you kind," he laughed if that was what you could call it, "how ironic. If we win, you and your people would make a fine addition to our ranks."  
"Chief," Cortana whispered, "they're almost here. Stall a little longer."  
"Perhaps we would," John said to the creature, "but I would never fight for you."  
"I know. Neither will your family. You are very close knit," he said, "very, more so than even and Elite's brotherhood or sense of honor."  
"You still haven't answered my question. Why us. I am already aware we are going to lose this battle. No reinforcements are coming to help me. I might as well kill you now," John threatened and finally he saw what he was looking for. Fear.  
"You wouldn't. You would kill you family," the creature blustered.  
"You've seen their minds. Look at their memories. They would accept such death so long as it fulfills our mission. So long as it protects Earth. Each and every one of us would die for our home. We are not afraid of death," John said, playing it to the hilt.  
"On your planet is an artifact. The forerunners left it there when they took the Roain away from your world, of that we are certain. The artifact is known as the Luminous Key. It is the key to the path of the forerunners most powerful weapon," he said simply. Damn, John thought to himself, even when afraid this creature was ambiguous to the end.  
"What artifact," John asked.  
"Regardless on whether or not you have the upper hand in this mental battle you wage against me human, I will not reveal it to you," the prophet said, the fear evaporated.  
"I should kill you now then," John said, pulling out his gun and leveling it against the prophet's head. The creature shrugged, and John knew, he too was unafraid of death.  
"You won't kill me. Your Roain friends are failing," the prophet said. Just then, Fred and his command entered the room. John sighed in relief.  
"Surrender," Fred said simply. No doubt the prophet was strong, but he could not handle the mental onslaught of seven Soltari soldiers. Jace, Toz, Roy, Isaac, Will, Anton, and Grace woke up as if in a dream and glanced around.  
"We did it Chief," Linda said, smiling. John returned the gesture.  
"Now. Do we have your surrender," John said.  
  
"Sir. We're being decimated. Only six operational Russian vessels. We have less than 40. The Roain have 63 operation ships left. Covenant have 200. We're going to lose," Alki said. The Radeon, Dorian Grey, and Serenity had arrived halfway through the battle, bolstering the Earth forces but not enough to make a difference.  
"Alki. Just make sure we keep shooting. We have to. Send a transmission to the President. We'd better consider evacuating as many people as we can to New Freedom. He sighed, they had come so close, and humanity had come so close to winning only to be beaten, by sheer numbers and strength.  
"Wait sir. Reports from sensors. There has been a drastic decline in power signatures on the Covenant line. They're powering down. Should we continue fire?" Alki reported.  
"How is this," Wren demanded, he sprinted to the monitor feed. Camera feeds from the moon base. The moon base had been destroyed first, its weapons inoperable, but the information it supplied to the defenders kept them alive.  
"It's true sir. All Covenant ships power and weapons systems have been put on standby. They've cracked a Covenant communiqué," Keck said.  
"Broadcast it," Wren ordered. Keck nodded and the PA system chimed on.  
"I am Hutarina. The Prophet of Conversion ordering all servants of the Covenant Empire to stand down," the system played. The bridge exploded with cheers, Alki could be seen jumping down, hugging Keck.  
"Thank god," Wren said softly.  
"No sir," Sid said coming up to him, "Thank the Master Chief."  
  
The Dawn of Infinity moved in between the two opposing lines, like a peacemaker. It stood there for a moment, while the Prophet of Conversion relayed his orders to his forces. John arranged for him to be loaded under the scrutiny of the Soltaris onto one of his transport ships and shuttled safely back to his second in command's vessel. As per the agreement, all Covenant forces would leave Earth space and the Sol System.  
John looked back. He could see the Covenant remaining aboard, leaving on their drop ships. He lingered only a moment to make sure the detonation charges were set before boarding the shuttle. He nodded to his command and they climbed onto Dallas vessel and left the Dawn of Infinity behind which was to be scuttled. The war was not over. It had only come to a stop. Once John was back on the Radeon he walked up to the bridge where Wren was waiting.  
"Chief. You have a communication from the Prophet of Conversion," Wren said. John nodded and Wren switched on the COM.  
"Well Spartan," the creature said, "you have won this battle."  
"Yes. I have," John answered. Wren without John noticing switched the COM to universal broadcast, so all of Earth could know what he had done.  
"This changes nothing. We will be back. You cannot win this war forever. We will return to wipe you out," he said, "but you have earned my respect. For that, I honor you."  
"I know."  
"You cannot defeat us. Remember. You will never beat us human. We will come back, and humanity will be finished once and for all," he said threateningly.  
"We won't defeat you. But we will however, win this war against you. I know you will return," John paused and looked at all the faces around him. They had won this battle. But at what costs. Millions of lives on both sides. The war was not over. But they had won this battle, and Earth was safe for now.  
"We will return," the Prophet said, as to attempt to inspire fear into the enemy's hearts. John smiled to himself.  
"Yes you will," he looked at Wren, "come back. And we'll be ready."  
  
A/N: Well. It's finally done. –Sigh- I've finally finished this half a year long project and I must say I thoroughly enjoyed writing it as much as reading all the reviews I received (except from the anonymous reviewer). I would like to thank you all for being so supportive and positive toward my work. I couldn't have done it without you all. Thanks again to those who stayed with me even in the story's beginning stages. Thank you to UltmateKane99 and those who defended me during those nasty reviews. Well that's all I have to say, for those still writing stay with it, it's rewarding, and maybe there will be a sequel! Here's Chapter 25 enjoy! Zen Lon, signing out. 


End file.
